


tonight i’ll call ya (after my blood turns to alcohol)

by that_one_urchin



Series: Give Me Love [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Josie Saltzman, Breakups, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hope is a dumbass bi, Humor, Kinky, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Hope Mikaelson, Very slight posie, alternative universe, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: Hope Mikaelson’s daily schedule usually goes like this:1. Training with Alaric.2. Eating a shit ton of protein.3. Homework.4. Killing some petty monster.5. Giving Josie Saltzman an orgasm (in a totally platonic, not gay way).





	1. A One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this show really has got me shipping basically everything, so I knew I had to do something for Hosie and this is what came to mind. 
> 
> There’s some Penelope/Josie, but it’s mostly just mentioned and it’s not for long, so don’t worry.

Hope already regretted coming here.

It had been about an hour. An hour of dealing with drunk or high (or a solid mix of both) teenagers. An hour of sipping from a single plastic cup of cheap beer. An hour of standing by a keg, trying and failing to hold up a conversation with Josie. She was in the middle of getting her third, lame nod from Josie when Hope finally sighed and tilted her head back, draining the last of her beer.

Somewhere around the party, Penelope Park was surely lurking around with a beer, a devious smirk, and all the bad intentions to mess with Josie that night. It wasn’t that Hope hated Penelope - in fact, she actually enjoyed talking to someone who shared her quick wit and commitment to magic. Hope just hated this whole back and forth thing that Penelope had going on with Josie for the last couple months. Josie was her best friend and they rarely got to see each other now. When they did hang out, Josie was usually spacing out or rambling angrily (fondly) about Penelope.

A much dumber Hope from a few hours ago had thought that if she forced herself to come to this party with Josie, then they would actually get a chance at spending some time together. Hope even made the effort of dressing relatively nice. Her comfortable black sweats were swapped for a tight skirt and a white blouse with the top buttons undone, her hair neatly brushed down past her shoulders. 

She shifted, feeling the cold breeze flow up her skirt and dance across her thighs again. It didn’t help that she was freezing her ass off and the music was on the verge of making her ears bleed. Hope glanced over at Josie, who was admittedly dressed much better than her, and sighed when she saw her best friend scanning the crowded field for Penelope. 

The bottom of her cup was visible except for a leftover ring of gold liquid and Hope figured she should fix that. “I’m going to go get another drink. Do you want one?”

“Mhm, that sounds crazy.” Josie replied absentmindedly, making it obvious she was not really paying attention at all. Hope rolled her eyes before dipping her fingertips in Josie’s half full cup, flicking beer at her face.

“Hope, what the hell?”

Josie jerked away, clearly having not expected that. She took a quick moment to look over her outfit, making sure it hadn’t gotten wet in the process, and then pouted at Hope like the action had been undeserved. 

“You’ve barely said a word to me the whole party.” Hope said with a shrug. The sight of Josie’s scrunched face a few seconds ago had been amusing, but she tried not to let it show in an effort to keep Josie around. “You didn’t tell me we’d be Penelope watching. If I got a warning I would have brought some binoculars or a glove to slap you out of your daze with.”  
“I’m not looking for Penelope.” Josie protests but even she can tell its weak. She deflates within seconds. “Okay, fine. I was hoping we could actually talk tonight but… I think she disappeared with some blonde.”

Ex-girlfriends and emotions aren’t exactly the first thing that came to mind when Hope envisioned what they would be talking about tonight, but whatever. At least they’re finally speaking to each other. Hope perks up at the idea of being the one Josie comes to with all of this. Mikaelsons aren’t usually the best at friendships, but Hope is willing to try, especially for Josie.

Now that Josie’s attention is on her, Hope realizes she’s expecting some type of advice in return. Hope scrambles, trying to think of all the techniques she had used to get over Landon last year.

“Maybe you could find a blonde of your own.” Hope says. 

When Josie’s eyebrows furrow and she opens her mouth, not looking convinced at all, Hope explains further. “You know, there’s that whole ‘the best way to get over someone is to get under someone’... not that I assume you’re a bottom, or anything. It could help. Maybe. Distractions are a good thing.”

Someone else could have probably given a better answer, but Hope thought hers was decent. Decent enough for Josie to pause and mull the question over in her mind a couple times, visibly considering it. While Josie worked on a response to the advice, Hope focused on the party for the first time since she’d been here.

These parties definitely weren’t her thing. Crowds like this made her nervous. Though she probably had years of experience in monster fighting and trauma, she had almost nothing under her belt when it came to socializing. She suspected the only reason people gave her a chance in the first place was because of her good looks or snark.

A lot of people thought of her as cool and mysterious. At least, she’d been told that on multiple occasions by MG. It didn’t make sense to her. Hope had a pair of cupcake pajamas back in the dresser in her room and she rewatched all the Star Wars movies at least every couple months. At one point she even went through a phase where she thought these thick rimmed, absolutely nerdy looking glasses made her seem attractive. 

All the school probably saw of her was Hope, returning late at night from a blazing battle with monster slime running down the sides of her foce. Hope, disappearing in the middle of class to enter a secret meeting with Mr. Saltzman. Hope, the hero everyone apparently wanted to know.

Josie suddenly touches her hand, a gentle smile on her face. “I thought we weren’t spacing out anymore?”

“Sorry.” Hope breathes, having the decency to blush. “Did you come to a decision about Satan?”

The nickname went unappreciated (Lizzie would have loved the jab towards Josie’s ex).

“Yeah. I think you’re right, I do need a distraction.” Josie explains and her eyes find the crowd again, just for a second though. 

Hope feels a bit of relief at the fact that she’ll be able to return to her room but also disappointment, thinking about how she’ll fall in bed painfully sober and alone. Maybe she should try to find one of the werewolves, just for a one night stand or more. It wouldn’t hurt to have another boyfriend. It’s been long enough that she doesn’t think it would make Landon uncomfortable.

Her main problem is actually listening properly apparently, because the hand Josie has on her gets tighter and Hope steals one last glance at the lively (soul-sucking) party before she’s being pulled into the woods. Not wanting to sound like a hypocrite for scolding Josie earlier about not listening, Hope refrains from asking questions about where they’re going.

She puts two and two together pretty quick anyways. They pass familiar trees and when Hope breathes, she smells less alcohol and more nature. It takes her a whole thirty seconds to realize they’re heading back to the school and even less than that to fall into step with Josie, their hands still loosely clasped together in the dark.

The faint lights of the school get brighter once they get closer. Some point after that, Josie shudders a little dramatically (she is still Caroline’s daughter, after all) and releases Hope’s hand, in favor of wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Hope does the same. Their skimpy clothing doesn’t do much to protect them from the breeze.

Once Hope can see the obvious shape of the in the darkness, Josie speaks again. “What movie do you want to watch?”

Movie night. Okay, cool. Not like Hope’s mind had rushed through all the possibilities of what they would be doing - including some type of freaky, forest sex. 

“Comedy, maybe? Or horror.” Hope glances around at the night surrounding them and thinks about the literal monsters they had left less than a mile behind them. “It’s a nice night for that. Your distraction, your choice, of course.”

Josie shrugs and seems to sober up a bit. “What about romance? I feel like torturing myself a little bit.”

“Anything you want.” Hope nudges her friend’s shoulder with a smile, just to see Josie perk up.

They reach the school gates soon enough. The next five minutes feel like a spy mission. Josie siphons magic from a brick wall near the school (which never fails to amaze Hope) and then puts a silencing spell on them. The problem with it is, Josie messes up the spell a bit in her drunk state and they end up not being able to speak either.

It’s a temporary spell anyways, so Hope doesn’t bother trying to take it away. If she’s honest, it is kind of funny to walk around doing aggressive hand motions like they have their own code. They move through the school undetected, making a quick stop at the kitchen to grab snacks. Josie dumps a bag of pretzels into a large bowl while Hope piles various soda cans into her arms, enough that she almost tilts over and falls on her ass on the way out of the room. 

Josie spends the climb up the stairs laughing. Of course, Hope and the rest of the school can’t hear the usually bubbly sound, but she imagines Josie calling her the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

They both make it back to Hope’s room unharmed. Hope’s room has surprisingly turned into a bit of a social space for her and her few friends, due to the fact that she doesn’t have to deal with a roommate like everyone else. Josie doesn’t waste time in rooting through the drawer of spare clothes Hope keeps specifically for times like these.

Hope crawls up onto her bed and grabs the remote. She starts looking through the categories in the rental section when the bed suddenly creaks under her weight, alerting them that the spell has worn off.

A soft, small body brushes against the side of Hope’s forearm and then tiny claws dig into her shoulder. The last few months of having a cat have made her used to randomly being crawled on. Yoda, her pet, purrs gently and puts his full weight on her shoulder. Hope absentmindedly raises her hand and drags her palm along the side of his furry, reddish body.

“You have a cat?” Josie questions. 

“Yeah.” Hope tries to pick him up but he hurries away from her and jumps to the floor, walking slowly around Josie. “He’s usually invisible when I have company, but whatever.” 

Josie kneels down to pet Yoda. The little monster actually stays put while Josie runs her hands over him. He usually lives as a ghost in Hope’s room. The litter box fills and Hope cleans it, the food mysteriously disappears and Hope adds more of it. Most of the time she sees Yoda only once or twice a day when she’s coming back from training or leaving for class, and he’s perched up on her pillows.

Yoda disappears into thin air after a minute or two - and okay, so maybe Hope got the invisibility spell wrong because she had read about it only briefly in a book Penelope gave her, and now she’s created some type of superhero cat that can turn invisible at will. She’s thought of reversing the spell a couple times but never actually does it, mostly because he seems to generally stay hidden but also because it’s kind of awesome.

“Woah.” Josie stands and turns to go looking through the drawers again. “Dad would freak if he knew you were doing anything other than training in your free time.”

Hope shovels pretzels into her mouth. “Yeah, well… It isn’t really my cat anyways. It’s MG’s. He’s afraid his roommate, Kaleb, might eat him.”

“Speaking of MG, remember when we got him to wear this?” Josie asks, holding a dark red crop top that definitely looked too tight for even his relatively slim shoulders. The image of him practically popping out of the top like the Incredible Hulk fills her head. Hope laughs and nods.

She turns her attention back to the television when she sees Josie starting to strip off her shirt. “Any particular movie you have in mind?”

“If there’s angst in it, I’m fine.” Josie speaking made Hope’s eyes quickly look towards her on instinct. She felt an odd warmth grace her body at the sight of Josie’s back as she unhooked her bra. 

The slope of her back was tan and even from this angle Hope could tell her friend was toned from all of their training. Hope’s muscles felt stiff. The amount of effort it took to turn her head back to the TV was surprising, but Hope shook it off. It wasn’t like she had seen a lot of people naked, she just needed to get used to it.

Not really thinking much about it, Hope clicks on a random movie and rents it without reading the description. The movie cover looked kind of sad, so she hopes it turns out to be what Josie wants. 

Josie joins her on the bed, wearing a faded, baggy hoodie and some sweatpants. She looks more relaxed in it, moving lazily to Hope’s side. They both have to maneuver themselves around the sodas and bowl of pretzels, but as the opening credits start to play they’re pretty comfortable.

“Hey, what’s…?” Josie trails off, patting the lump in the hoodie’s pocket. The lump turns out to be a couple forgotten joints, wrapped in a bag. “Is it cool if we smoke one?”

Hope hasn’t smoked in awhile (barely ever did it anyways, it made her horny and stupid) but Josie was opening the bag with a sort of hopeful look on her face, so there really was no point in protesting.

“Sure.”

They take one and then put the rest in the bag and back in Josie’s pocket. Completely ignoring the movie, Josie lights it with the tip of her finger. She blows out the flame casually, as if her finger was a candle.

The next ten to twenty minutes are spent passing the joint back and forth, blowing smoke out of their mouths and laughing at the cool shapes they can make with it. It goes from Josie being able to blow rings to Hope using magic to do a smiley face, and suddenly there’s a smoke elephant lingering in the air as the main character runs into her first obstacle.

Another minute or so passes of Hope lazily watching the movie when she notices there’s been no guy in the film whatsoever. It’s just this girl and her friend and- oh.

She glances over at Josie awkwardly, but Josie seems to have no problem with it. So she shouldn’t either. Hope sinks into the mattress a little more. This isn’t her typical choice for a movie but it’s fine, she can deal. Nothing is really even happening yet. 

The movie seems kind of unrealistic. Not that Hope would know exactly, but she’s watched Josie and Penelope enough to guess that no one really does things like that. 

The girls are kissing now, for long enough that it feels like this movie is secretly porn. Hope shifts a little and feels fur that probably belongs to Yoda brush against her ankle. He doesn’t appear to be there, of course, so she makes no move to touch him. The weed is starting to take full affect and she feels awesome, but also horny.

It definitely isn’t the time to be aroused. Not while two girls are kissing in front of her, with Josie at her side. Hope tries to ignore it, but really she could be doing a much better job of not paying attention to her body’s needs if she were sober. These are the moments where Hope is glad to not be a boy, because if she were it would make for quite an awkward time with Josie.

“Penelope and I used to do that.” Josie says, speaking for the first time in awhile. She gestures to the screen with her free hand, the other one preoccupied playing piano along the sheets. 

“What? Kiss?” Hope asks dumbly. 

“Yeah.”

No shit. Not only did they date, but Hope and Lizzie and all of the school had to watch them maul each other’s mouths in the halls between classes. 

“I haven’t kissed anyone in awhile.” Josie continues. “Or done… stuff. I haven’t really gotten off since the breakup honestly.”

The admission should be weird to hear, but it isn’t. They’re friends. Friends who have never talked about sex together before, but still friends. Hope can have this talk for Josie - she’d do anything for Josie, really, she’s just glad and surprised that they’ve gotten so close. 

“Oh. What about, you know, masturbating.” Hope makes an odd gesture in the air, not really knowing where she was going with that. Her hands feel light. 

Josie shakes her head. “I tried a lot. Trust me. I just never really did anything before Pen. It’s not the same without her, and I think she knows that. I think she likes having that over me.” 

“I can help.” Hope says immediately once Josie’s done talking.

She really doesn’t think it through. All it took was Josie’s lips descending into a frown and some ex talk for Hope to be on the defensive, already claiming that she’s going to help. What does helping even mean in this situation? If they had been talking about something else then maybe Hope would have to drive out to a Target and return with a bottle of wine, face masks, and some chocolate to ease Josie’s suffering - but this conversation has been more about the physical for a bit now. 

“Help?” Josie, curious, turns on her side to look at Hope. “How?”

Hope glances at the movie that’s still playing, the one they’re supposed to be watching but ignoring. She’s dug herself into a hole here - no sex joke intended.

“Well. I could show you what usually works for me. It might, I don’t know, help.” She explains, not really thinking that Josie will accept her offer. 

They’re high anyways, it’s no big deal if they laugh and shrug it off and act as if Hope had never spoke the words, but Josie isn’t laughing. She’s actually thinking it over, picking at the last couple pretzels at the bottom of the bowl and drinking a considerable amount of Coke Zero before answering.

“Okay.” Josie says finally.

“Okay?” Hope questions, surprised.

She nods and grabs the remote, pausing the movie. “Okay.”

So, the most bizarre moment of Hope’s life starts like this: Josie stands up and lingers near the side of the bed, looking awkwardly around the room for a quick second before pushing the sweatpants down to her ankles. They’ve changed in front of each other before, obviously, but they’ve never gotten naked with the intent to stay naked for awhile.

Like Hope was thinking earlier, Josie has a great body. Boys and girls and whoever else Josie might want must love touching her. Her legs are something to be admired and the dark blue underwear she’s wearing go well with her skin. Hope is kind of staring. 

Josie sits on the bed again, a lot farther from Hope then she had initially been now that her pants are off. “So, how are we going to…?”

Hope gets what Josie means and crawls off the bed, not too sure how they’re going to do this either. She’s definitely not going to touch Josie. She doesn’t swing that way and besides, they’re friends - Hope doesn’t want to make this seem like something it’s not. So she sinks to her knees in front of Josie.

It’s really the only reasonable position to be in. She has to be able to see to make sure things are going properly. 

“Okay, uh.” Hope says and lets her eyes grow a bit wider when Josie’s legs spread instinctively for her. “What do you usually do when you try to get off?”

Instead of explaining it verbally, Josie moves her hand from where it rests on the mattress and to her thighs. She drags her fingers down the skin there then to the front of her panties and- yeah, maybe this is a bad idea, because something is suddenly wrong with Hope. The air in her lungs has decided to fucking ditch her and she feels kind of nervous, but not really nervous. She can’t place the feeling and it’s very frustrating.

Then, Josie is drawing small circles around her clit and dropping down to rub at her entrance through the fabric, repeating those two actions over and over. At some point her other hand slips under the hoodie, goes up to one of her breasts and starts moving. Her skin gets a little pinker, her breath coming a little more ragged. It’s a pretty good start to this, whatever they’re doing.

Eventually, Josie looks at Hope expectantly and Hope settles on the ground, going into full teaching mode. 

“Alright. You should take off your underwear.” Hope says. Josie does as she’s told and Hope kind of helps her in the process, pulling the fabric down once it’s past her knees. “And spread your legs a little more.”

Again, Josie complies. Hope stares straight ahead, being eye-level with everything between Josie’s legs now. It’s different. Well, it’s all the same, but still different. Not in a bad or good way but like, Josie looks softer and a little darker than Hope - but it’s not like Hope has ever taken a mirror and gotten a good look at herself. She knows what to do. She’s got this. It’s just a different angle and a tad strange to explain the actions. 

“Okay.” Hope tries not to stutter or say anything stupid because that would totally crush Josie’s mood. “Just… start off slow and gentle. Collect some wetness and tease yourself. Try touching around your clit but don’t actually touch it yet.” 

Josie is good at following orders. Her fingers follow the instructions easily. She must be thinking about Penelope or something, because Hope can see that she’s really wet. It’s kind of great. Hope is mature enough to admit that she’s a competitive person, and right now some part of her is proud of herself for doing well so far. 

They do this for awhile until Hope is sure Josie is getting worked up. Hope kind of wants to know what Josie’s into, but she can’t think of a way to ask without bringing up Penelope, and that would ruin their progress. She brings her eyes up to Josie’s face and notices that Josie isn’t looking at her, but the spot where the wall meets the ceiling. 

Good. It’s less intimate this way.

“Is it good?” Hope asks.

Josie nods a little shakily. “Yeah- it’s, yeah.”

“Try fingering yourself, now. Add two, if you’re wet enough.”

Two of Josie’s fingers slip past her entrance easily and soon the wet, slick sounds of Josie fucking herself start to fill the room. Hope feels her body throb desperately and tells it to stop. This so isn’t the time for her hormones, especially with Josie there. She’s not even horny because Josie is there. It’s just, the noises remind her of porn and sex and those two things are hot.

Besides, she’s a teenager. 

A teenager who is supposed to be focusing on her friend right now. 

“Okay, crook your fingers up a little and towards me.” Hope says. “Press with some force, then repeat.”

And Josie definitely listens. Hope knows this, not because she’s Superman and has the X-Ray vision to see inside of her friend, but because Josie makes this choked, whimpering sound. She sounds like she’s close to cumming, at least Hope guesses she is. It’s not really close to the sound Hope makes when she’s about to cum, but there’s something about the way Josie rocks forward into her own hand and absolutely fucks herself that makes it so Hope just knows. 

Hope leans back and watches, not able to think of anything else she can add at this point. Josie had said earlier that it had been months since she’d had an orgasm, so Hope isn’t surprised when a few more thrusts and a flick of her clit with her thumb has her gasping. 

“Fuck.” Josie rasps after, breathing hard. A small smile crawls across her face when she finally feels comfortable to meet Hope’s eyes. “Thanks for that.”

“It’s no problem. Everyone deserves some stress relief.” She responds. Hope gets to her feet as Josie begins to pull the sweatpants back up around her waist. 

They must be really good friends now. Hope can feel it, like they have taken another step up in their friendship. It’s similar to the feeling of when Josie first cried in front of her or when Hope opened up about her dad while sitting with her on the roof awhile ago. They’ll be closer now. 

Hope grabs the hand sanitizer and tissue box on her nightstand and gives it to Josie, letting her wipe her hands off and clean them. She crawls back onto the bed and eats a broken bit of leftover pretzel before moving the now empty bowl onto the floor. Hope cracks open another Dr. Pepper because she finds her mouth is dry and her throat is a little scratchy after the whole experience.

When Josie comes back from throwing away her trash, she sets herself down a respectable distance away from Hope. It’s a pretty small bed, anywhere she sits still puts her at a point where she can reach out and touch Hope if she wants. They usually cuddle a bit or sit close enough to brush knees and elbows but this time they don’t and Hope is kind of glad about it. 

Things surprisingly aren’t weird, but cuddling right after the whole event feels like... too much. So they keep away from each other.

“Do you want to keep watching the movie?” Hope asks.

“Sure.” Josie grabs the remote and hits play. “Can I get a sip?”

Hope passes the can over to her and though Josie favors Coke over Dr. Pepper, she takes a rather long slurp from it. Not that Hope has the energy to care about something as simple as soda.

“Sorry if I doze off during. I get pretty tired after.” Josie says, snuggling against one half of their shared pillow. Hope gets that. She’s probably had an embarrassing amount of orgasm-induced naps.

“It’s fine. Goodnight in advance, J.” She replies softly.

Josie yawns. “Night.”

 

-

 

The next morning, Hope wakes up to a shit ton of bright light coming through the windows and a very slight headache. Maybe it’s because she drank a bit last night or maybe it’s the lack of water in her system at the moment, but her head has a dull throb to it that isn’t entirely pleasant. She also wakes up to an empty bed.

Which is fine. Really. She hadn’t expected breakfast in bed or anything, Hope knows that even on the weekends Josie is busy with training, studying, and whatever Lizzie needs her to do. Still, she had kind of hoped they would get time to grab a protein shake - Alaric says she needs them in her diet - together. 

It makes her seem a tad desperate if she complains about it though, so Hope crawls out of bed alone. Well, not alone because Yoda is currently circling his empty food bowl and making small, seemingly hungered noises.

Hope walks over to go get him his food and notices that there all still hints of Josie around the room. Her hoodie is folded and resting on the corner of the bed. One half of the bed is a bit neater than the rest of it and there’s an apple with a sticky note next to it on her nightstand. She ignores the note for a minute to fill Yoda’s bowl. Then she stares, sort of in awe, when he goes invisible and the food starts slowly disappearing, soft crunching noises coming from that spot near the floor.

She checks the note after that but makes sure to keep Yoda (or at least, the fleeting food that he’s obviously eating) in her line of sight because with his powers, there is the chance that he could choose to randomly maul her. Thankfully, he keeps eating while Hope reads.

Had to go for a run with Lizzie. I took the pants to wash them. Thanks for last night. - J

That explains things. Hope feels some relief at the fact that she had to leave for a run. She knows exercise is important and all of them should be good at running, considering how much they do it these days with all the monsters lurking around. It’s nice to not feel ditched, even if some part of her knows Josie would never actually ditch her.

Her phone starts ringing but Hope can’t find it. She looks around and scrambles through everything in her room to find it, but not very quickly because Dumb, Last Night Hope had not taken off her party clothes before falling asleep for some reason. Despite the bad choice in clothing, Hope fishes her phone out from under a spare blanket and takes the call from Mr. Saltzman.

“Hey, what’s up?” Hope asks, trying to sound like she hadn’t gotten sort of up close and personal with his daughter’s vagina last night.

“Hope? Where are you? I was thinking we should add another sparring session to today’s schedule, just in case another monster shows up.” Mr. Saltzman explains. It’s a good idea. The monsters never really stop coming, they both know that, and they should be prepared for that. 

So Hope throws away her Normal Teenager Mask and slips on the one labeled hero, then starts to strip off her clothes and find something appropriate to wear. 

“I’ll be there in five.” She tells him, already pulling a pair of grey leggings up to her thighs and trying to find a tank top or some type of shirt acceptable for working out. Most of her stuff is in the laundry at the moment. 

Of course, any one of the witches in the academy could do a spell to clean their clothes, including Hope, but that’s frowned upon here. Mr. Saltzman wants them to have human experiences as well as magical ones. Apparently trivial things, such as weekly laundry and homework, keep people sane. It makes no sense to her but most of her time is spent following the rules briefly and then later breaking them, so she’ll have to see how long it is before she has spelled clothing.

Before she goes, she checks Yoda’s water bowl one more time and grabs the apple Josie had left for her off the nightstand.


	2. You’re It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter! I’m trying to keep up weekly updates :)

Hope loves training. Taking a few hours to hide herself in the gym and sweat a bit is on the list of her favorite things to do, after being able to run around the woods in her wolf form. She loves the satisfying noise hitting a punching bag produces and the slight ache in her muscles (it leaves quickly due to her healing abilities, but it’s good for the moments it lingers). 

Not just that, but there’s the present fact that Hope needs exercise as an outlet. Sure, drawing and painting relieves some stress but only a few things can help her release her anger.

On the rare - becoming more frequent - days that she trains with Josie instead of Alaric, Hope finds that it becomes a thousand times more fun. She knows she’s supposed to be training Josie to protect herself from whatever monster of the week comes next, and she is, but sometimes sparring turns into a game of tag. 

Like today, it’s been hours since Josie approached her this morning to ask for another training session and Hope notices Josie getting especially tired. Hope is breaking a sweat herself but Josie looks spent (though she knows Josie wouldn’t ever admit it), so Hope taps her stomach lightly with the back of her padded glove and then runs across the mat like a child. 

Josie stares at her, confused at the considerably lighter hit and the sudden distance between them for a second, before she catches on. “Hope, are we seriously playing tag?” 

“Yes.” Hope beams at her and nods once. “Consider it an advanced training exercise. Which you’re losing, by the way.”

It takes about five seconds for Josie to catch her breath. If they did this months ago, it would have taken her much longer. Josie has changed a lot over the course of the year. She’s put on some muscle, got a little more toned. She looks stronger now - could probably have a fair chance against Hope in a fight if it weren’t for Hope’s special abilities. It suits her well. 

Still, Hope is unsurprisingly able to easily move away from Josie when she tries to tag her. Hope buzzed across the room at supernatural speed and grabs her water bottle, starts sipping it while Josie pours at her.

“No fair.” Josie comments, only receiving a shrug in response.

Josie sighs and briefly leans against the wall behind her, seems to be planning her next move. Hope watches her because she knows Josie has always been more brain than brawn and could probably find some way to tag her. Also, Hope may be a little competitive. 

Before Josie can get done taking her second step towards Hope, the tribrid is running away from her. Then, she’s slamming into a magical barrier and landing on her ass with a small groan. Hope does what could only be described as a childish pout while Josie runs over to swat her arm in victory.

The fact that the school had magic running through its walls and Josie borrowed it often had slipped her mind. Hope sat up and went after her friend, ending up staring at a blank space of air when Josie suddenly melted through a hole in the floor and popped up at another spot in the room.

This went on for awhile, both of them using their supernatural abilities to mess with each other. Josie would mutter something and oil would appear across the mat, making Hope slip and slide. Hope would launch herself dramatically into the air and reach Josie with one large jump. It became a fair game because Hope made an unspoken rule that she wouldn’t use magic, so it was wolf versus witch. 

Eventually, Hope knew they had to wrap it up. Instead of telling Josie this, she comes up behind her and wraps her arms around Josie’s waist, lifting her into the air. 

“Wait!” Josie yelps in surprise at the action and her legs flail. “This isn’t how you play tag.”

“Yep. I’m carrying you to breakfast. I win, by the way.” Hope adds that last part teasingly and is surprised when all of a sudden she’s on the ground with Josie on top of her. She regrets teaching Josie that take down technique. 

Josie is quick for a witch and gets Hope pinned for a solid second, looking pretty smug about it too. Hope rolls her eyes. She lets Josie smirk down at her for a good amount of time before easily flipping them over, making sure not to hurt Josie in the process. 

While Hope feels fine, - maybe a little too happy about effectively winning their game of tag - the state Josie is in brings back memories of the other night. Josie’s chest rises and falls quicker than it usually would, her face a pretty mix of pink and tan. Her hair is splayed out across the dark blue mats and her head tilts back, her eyes shutting in exhaustion. 

Hope connects the image of Josie under her to one she had seen wolves do before as an act of submission, but Josie doesn’t have wolf instincts.   
That isn’t what this is. Josie has no knowledge of what this looks like, so Hope doesn’t focus on it. Instead she puts her gaze elsewhere, glancing downwards. Josie’s tank top is up past her belly button and yeah, Josie has abs. They aren’t as defined as Hope’s but they’re so obviously there, and Hope kind of wants to touch them. 

Just to compare. Not in a weird way.

She drags her fingers down Josie’s stomach and grins when Josie starts laughing uncontrollably. 

“I didn’t know you were ticklish.” Hope comments, enjoying the pleasant sound and the feel of Josie’s muscles jumping under her warm skin. 

“St-Stop!” Josie gasps. “You win, you win.”

Hope listens and starts to climb off of Josie with a satisfied grin. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

The moment ends when the door swings open and Penelope steps in, holding a shake or smoothie of some sort. Penelope is wearing her usual attire, a plaid skirt hiked up to reveal her thighs and a white blouse with the top buttons undone. It doesn’t give the impression that she’s here to workout. In fact, Hope has never even seen Penelope step foot in the gym unless forced, so she guesses she’s just here to mess with Josie.

Speaking of Josie, her good mood seems to immediately disappear as soon as she sees Penelope. Josie ducks her head and lowers her eyes once she’s standing, avoiding her ex’s gaze.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Penelope’s eyes shift from Josie to Hope. “It looked like you two were having fun.”

Since Josie says nothing, Hope speaks for her. “Did you want something or…?”

“I just wanted to bring you a protein shake.” Penelope shrugs innocently. Hope assumes the shake is for Josie, so she’s surprised when Penelope hands her it without even glancing at Josie.

Penelope wiggles her fingers at the both of them as a goodbye and leaves almost as quickly as she came. Hope watches the doors close with a raised eyebrow, but once Penelope is gone all she can do is check to make sure Josie is okay (she is, just a little quieter now and a lot more persistent on them going to grab a snack or take their respective showers) and raise the shake at eye level to inspect it.

“Why do I feel like it’s poisoned?” Hope shakes the cup a bit to watch its contents swirl around. “I’m gonna end up dead in a ditch somewhere, aren’t I?”

Josie must be a lot more trusting of Penelope’s motives than Hope, because she takes the cup from her and tilts her head back a little to swallow a long slurp. At Hope’s slightly shocked expression, Josie shrugs. 

“I’m thirsty.”

The second Josie gets done with drinking half of the shake and wiping her mouth with the back of her palm, the top pops off and the shake explodes. It goes everywhere. Half of Hope’s face gets covered in the peanut butter flavored mixture while Josie is doused in it from head to toe. It would be a little funny if it hadn’t been Penelope who gave them the cup and if the shake hadn’t been made for Hope.

If MG had pulled the same stunt, Josie would’ve laughed, but it hadn’t been MG. Instead, Josie looks cold and kind of grossed out by the sticky substance that is no doubt soaking into her clothes. She also looks like she’s on the verge of lighting Penelope on fire (again), so Hope rests a hand on whichever one of Josie’s shoulders is the cleanest in a way that she hopes is reassuring.

“Maybe we should go get a shower before we get breakfast.” Hope suggests and Josie nods slowly, looking a little drained. “Come on, there’s a shower in my room.” 

 

 

Hope follows Josie into the bathroom, mostly because Josie’s eyes are glued closed to prevent any more protein shake from getting into them, but also because she feels oddly protective over her friend. She hasn’t let go of Josie’s shoulder since they left the gym and she’s still reluctant to do so. Honestly, Hope is considering taking a shower with Josie (she has bits of the shake on her too) until she remembers that that’s a little weird and she wouldn’t want to push things too far, especially with the thing they did recently. 

They haven’t talked about it and Hope kind of likes it that way. Things aren’t getting weird between them. They’re normal. Still, Hope also feels a bit antsy. She expects them to talk about it eventually and she has no idea what Josie would say. Shit, she had no idea what she would say herself. 

“Here.” Hope says, leading Josie over to the edge of the bathtub. She isn’t really ready to leave Josie alone quite yet. “I’m gonna help you wash it out of your hair, okay?”

“Okay.” Josie replies, voice coming out small. 

It breaks Hope’s heart a little. Regardless, Hope stands and grabs the detachable shower head. “Lean back so the water doesn’t get on the floor. You might want to take your shirt off.”

“Shorts, too?” Josie asks. Hope can’t tell due to the shake, but she thinks a small blush comes across Josie’s face. “Just cause they’re also wet.”

“Yeah. Shorts, too.”

Josie complies. She pulls her soaked tank top over her head, followed by her black shorts, and then looks up at Hope (or more, tilts her face in Hope’s direction since her eyes are still closed) a little cluelessly. Hope takes the shirt and shorts from Josie and places them in the tub, deciding she can wash those off later.

She turns the water on and waits for it to reach an acceptable level of warmth before starting to spray it on the top of Josie’s head. Hope makes sure to clean all of Josie’s face and get the shake off her eyes before moving onto her hair. The brown tinted liquid becomes lighter as it leaves Josie’s hair, disappearing down the drain.

Hope carefully runs her fingers through the locks, working out any tangles she finds. Even though the shake is off of Josie’s face, she still keeps her eyes closed. It feels a little intimate, but Hope can’t help herself. She has this possessive nature about her and watching Josie get hurt brings it out with full force. 

Once Josie’s hair doesn’t feel sticky anymore, Hope rubs some shampoo into it and decides to fully wash it. She also sprays water along Josie’s arms, but really can’t do much when she’s simultaneously trying to avoid getting Hope’s underwear wet. Also, Hope can feel the parts of her body with protein shake on them starting to stiffen as the liquid dries.

“Uh.” Hope says awkwardly, getting Josie to open her eyes. Josie looks down at her shake coated legs and Hope’s unclean body, noticing the problem instantly. “You could take a shower if you want…”

“This is kind of nice, actually.” Josie replies. Hope isn’t sure what part of it Josie likes, but she nods anyways. It is kind of nice.

Besides, Hope is reluctant to leave the bathroom. She would if Josie asked, but Josie isn’t asking. So Hope stands back up and strips her own shirt and pants off. She steps into the tub and makes quick work of using the shower head to clean herself off since there isn’t as much on her and doesn’t care about getting her underwear wet. Then, Hope beckons Josie to stand in the tub with her. 

“Hey, is it okay if I…?” Josie trails off and Hope nods, so Josie starts taking her underwear off. 

Hope is reminded again of how amazing Josie’s body is. She has this distinct, pretty quality about her that makes Hope wonder why more guys aren’t trying to date Josie. It also makes Hope want to draw Josie right now, but it would be an odd request for her to voice, so she says nothing about it. 

Josie joins her in the tub and sighs when Hope starts cleaning her again. “Thanks for this. I’m really tired.”

“No problem.” Hope replies, dragging the shower head a bit lower so it sprays against Josie’s collarbones. “The training is really paying off.”

She notices the blush that comes onto Josie’s skin almost immediately. It works its way across her neck and down towards her breasts, forcing Hope to look at Josie’s boobs a little. Okay, a lot. Only because Hope starts wondering if they’re more sensitive than hers (because from she knows, hers aren’t very sensitive) and because Josie has the perky kind that is mostly shown in movies and Hope hadn’t noticed before. 

It must look pretty weird with the position they’re in. Since Hope doesn’t want Josie to get the wrong idea, Hope quickly cleans the rest of her front and then tells Josie to spin around.

“You could probably kick some ass, is what I mean.” Hope clarifies. “Not mine, of course, but someone else’s. Maybe MG. You should surprise him with that new takedown I taught you.”

“What makes you think I couldn’t kick your ass one day?” Josie asks and Hope finds herself smiling genuinely, because Josie has stumbled upon her bravado once again.

When Hope thinks about it, if Josie found some way to bind her then she could probably siphon enough magic from Hope to make her pass out. So yeah, Josie could kick Hope’s ass under certain circumstances. Not that Hope would ever admit that aloud. 

“My awesome, tribrid abilities.” Hope responds. She washes the backs of Josie’s legs and makes sure to teasingly flick her knee on the way down.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Josie rolls her eyes but can’t really complain because Hope is kind of awesome. “Did you get it all off?”

“Yep.”

They climb out of the tub one by one and Hope hands Josie a towel so she can start drying off. Hope feels a little disappointed that they’re getting out for some reason. She also finds it is a lot easier to breathe once Josie covers herself up with a towel.

“I have robes in the closet.” Hope tells her. Josie nods and after finishing drying off, she goes out to get them. While Hope is alone she takes a towel and wipes the water off her body, getting done around the time Josie returns to the bathroom with a second robe for her.

She thanks Josie and pulls the white fabric around her body, then they walk out into the room together. It isn’t said, but Hope assumes that Josie is staying with her for at least a little bit. She doesn’t really mind. Breakfast goes on for another few minutes but this day starts off with a free period, so they’re in no rush.

Hope walks around her bed to one of the cabinets and kneels down to grab a bottle of vodka from it (she’s in the mood to spend the rest of the day, or at least the next few classes, buzzed) while Josie starts digging through her gym bag for something. She sees Josie kneeling by her bag with her phone and assumes Josie is texting Lizzie about missing the breakfast they usually share together.

“Is that Lizzie?” Hope asks, earning a nod in return.

Josie looks at her. “Is that vodka? It’s barely eight.”

“It’s not like I’m going to get drunk from a couple shots. I’m a tribrid, remember.”

“True.” Josie turns off her phone and tosses it back into her bag without another thought, then gets on top of the bed. “Can I have some of that?”

Hope, still kneeling near the cabinet, raises an eyebrow. She had assumed that she would be taking a few fast shots and then putting the bottle away, since it was relatively early in the morning and Josie hadn’t had anything to eat yet. Besides, she rarely ever saw Josie drink on a weekday.

It seems whatever Josie wants Josie gets when it comes to Hope, because Hope finds herself shrugging and getting on the bed a second later. She chugs what would probably add up to three shots before handing the bottle over to Josie.

“I thought you didn’t day drink.” Hope comments once Josie has lowered the bottle’s rim from her mouth. She focuses on Josie’s lips while she licks the alcohol off them and Hope feels a familiar tug in the pit of her stomach - realizes she hasn’t touched herself in awhile. 

“I don’t, usually.” Josie says. “Penelope just makes me frustrated. That’s all.” 

“Frustrated how?” Hope questions and grins when Josie rolls her eyes and flicks her arm too gently to hurt. 

“Don’t be an ass.”

“I’m not. I’m just a worried friend.” Hope replies but she doesn’t feel entirely genuine and she isn’t sure why. “I haven’t seen you hooking up with anyone recently. I thought you were… lonely.” 

Josie fiddles with the label on the bottle. “I’m not lonely, I have you.”

Hope is sure that Josie doesn’t mean it in any way besides the friend way, so she feels a little guilty when her mind jumps to the night they had spent together. Well, not together. That makes it sound like they had some one night stand that they now never talk about. It had just been a favor Hope did for Josie. 

It’s not like it could have meant more. Hope likes boys. She’s sure about that. Her time with Landon had been short but they’d done enough for Hope to know that she had been into him. This thing with Josie (which she couldn’t even call a thing) was just Hope wanting to help and Josie needing the help.

“About that…” Hope starts and Josie’s smile fades enough to be noticeable, her thumb moving to scrape off some of the bottle’s label. 

“Hope, I just wanted to say I’m sorry if-“

“Do you want to do it again?”

“What?” Josie looks as if that hadn’t been anything near what she was expecting and Hope shrugs. She takes the bottle back, tries to act like there isn’t a growing bundle of nerves in her chest.

“Again.” Hope repeats with a lot less confidence this time. “Do you want to do it again?”

Josie blinks, takes on this deer in headlights look that is very endearing on her face, before nodding. Her body visibly relaxes a bit while she seems to get used to the idea.

Hope sits up, puts the bottle away, and moves to get in the same position she had been in before. Except this time Josie doesn’t move to join her, just stays where she is and lounges on the bed in her robe.

“I’m, uh, kind of tired.” Josie explains. “I still want to, though.” 

They have been working out a lot. The lack of eating and the surplus of Penelope’s shenanigans must have drained Josie. Hope gets that, so she gets back on the bed and does this weird knee crawl thing until she’s perched on top of Josie. Most of the work is done on top, right? 

The position reminds her of something she had read about on some dumb sex website, suggesting things couples could do to spice up their relationship. She was bored and curious when she read it, feeling a little lonely at the time, but now it sparked in her mind. Hope flushes as the memory of it comes into her brain and Josie must be able to read her expression, because her eyebrows raise.

“What is it?” She asks, quieter now that Hope is a short distance away from her.

“I was just thinking about something I read.” Hope admits slowly. “Maybe we could try it? It could help and you wouldn’t have to do much.”

Josie nods faster than Hope had expected her to. “Yeah, okay. I trust you.”

Only because Josie had said she was tired, Hope undoes the ties of her white robe for her. She had almost forgotten that Josie is naked under there, but she’s suddenly very aware of it when her hand brushes against the soft curve of Josie’s breast. Which isn’t what she intended at all, but her heart jumps at the contact - just because she hadn’t been expecting it.

It’s not like it’s terrible, though. From what she felt, Josie’s skin is incredibly soft and it’s not like Hope has touched anyone else’s boob before, so it’s an experience. And Josie takes this sharp inhale of breath that sounds pleasant when it happens that has Hope wondering how sensitive Josie’s breasts are once again.

She doesn’t touch them anymore than she already has because that isn’t the deal. They don’t really have a deal, but whatever it is Hope isn’t willing to break it. 

Hope moves herself so she can get her leg between Josie’s and holds herself up with her arms while she makes sure that she’s set up right. She wants to do this properly for Josie. Hope sits back on her knees a bit, just to get the angle right.

“If you’re about to scissor me then let me tell you, that’s not going to work.” Josie says, briefly stopping her with a hand on Hope’s shoulder.

“I’m not going to.” She replies and pauses for a second. “How do you know scissoring doesn’t work.” 

Josie shakes her head, grins in a bold way that is unexpected. “I haven’t had enough drinks to tell you about that.”

Hope pouts, surprised that she wants to hear the story. Still, she drops it with an eye roll and goes on with what she had been doing. She pushes her leg farther up between Josie’s legs until she feels wet heat press against her skin and earns a tiny moan from Josie. Hope presses further, adds more pressure and gets better results.

The hand Josie had on her shoulder hasn’t moved and her grip tightens considerably when Hope starts moving her leg. Josie blushes with each moan she makes, digs her nails into Hope’s arm, and avoids eye contact when her breath comes heavier, voice getting a tad higher than usual.

“Hope.” Josie whines - actually whines, and she hadn’t been prepared to hear such a desperate noise added to her name, but it’s good. It makes Hope feel wanted. “More, please.”

Her hands slide up to Josie’s hips, gripping tightly. Hope uses her strength to lift Josie a little and drag her roughly along her flexed thigh. The robe Hope is wearing is falling off a lot, almost to the point that everything is exposed, but she doesn’t really mind. She thinks that if anyone were to walk in right now, it would be hard to explain the position they’re in, especially with how they’re both almost naked. 

“Better?” Hope asks. 

It’s only because she’s a competitive asshole of a person, but when Josie nods frantically and moans louder than before, Hope adds some of her supernatural strength to the equation and smirks smugly down at her. She stumbles upon the thought that no one else could probably fuck Josie this hard and then immediately feels weird about the thought because that’s not what she’s doing. Hope isn’t fucking Josie.

This is just impersonal grinding. A favor between two friends. Hope realizes that, but she’s still super good at this favor - just judging by Josie’s reactions and the slick rub against her thigh. 

After awhile, Hope can tell Josie is close. And she wants this to be good, because Josie is awesome and she deserves to feel this way all the time. She’s pushing Josie towards the edge when suddenly someone is knocking on the door.

“Hope? Josie?” It’s Lizzie and she doesn’t bother to wait even a few seconds before she starts knocking rapidly again.

Shit. Hope should have heard her coming. She had also completely forgotten to put a spell on the room so no one could hear them. That definitely would’ve been the smart thing to do, but when Hope came into the room she had been preoccupied and hadn’t expected them to be doing anything like this. Now they have to deal with the wrath of Lizzie Saltzman.

“I know you’re in there.” Lizzie says and the doorknob jingles, but it’s locked. “Josie only hangs out with four people and three of them were at breakfast this morning.”

Josie gives Hope this panicked look that Hope really has no idea what to do with. She can tell that Josie still wants to keep going, mostly because they haven’t stopped. Hope had stilled as soon as she heard the knock but Josie kept on pushing up, grinding against her with much less force than before. Hope didn’t even think Josie realized she was doing it.

Hope got hit with an idea all of sudden and, getting a stroke of bravery, she reaches down and starts to find what she’s looking for. Lizzie’s knocking gets louder but Josie’s eyes are locked on Hope. Josie almost lets out a moan when Hope’s fingers come to circle around her clit, but Hope uses her supernatural speed to clamp her hand around Josie’s mouth.

The look Josie gives her is downright dirty. Hope can hear the noises Josie is making - breathy and satisfied - while Hope touches her, but she’s almost sure that Lizzie can hear nothing through the door. 

“Come on, Jo.” Hope says, because they’re in a hurry. “Cum.”

It takes that and one more hard press against Josie’s clit for her to cum. She moans, long and low, when it happens but the sounds come out muffled due to Hope’s hand. Speaking of Hope’s hand, when she moves it away it’s soaked and the smell isn’t unpleasant and Hope kind of wants to raise her fingers to her mouth and taste what Josie tastes like, but she doesn’t. That would be too far and besides, all of this is already an overload on Hope’s senses.

Instead, Hope wipes her hand on the already ruined sheets and climbs off the bed to go answer the door. She only cracks it open enough that she can poke her head out, but it’s enough that Hope can clearly see Lizzie’s crossed arms and pissed off expression.

“Hi Lizzie.” Hope greets, trying not to seem suspicious. “What’s up?” 

Lizzie wastes no time in beginning the investigation. “I know my sister is in there. She wouldn’t be anywhere else. I’m fine with your training sessions, but at least give Josie a break from cleaning your super suit long enough for her to eat and- do you have a cat?”

“No. Of course not.” Hope lies. She looks around the area for any sign of Yoda but finds none. Predictable, considering his ability to disappear at the weirdest times. 

While Hope doesn’t see anything, Lizzie lowers herself to the ground and grips at air for a moment before her hands clamp around what seems to be nothing. She stands up again and clutches a ball of invisibility in her hand, a ball that meows and then suddenly shows its fur and tail and annoying little face. Hope is at a loss for words, wondering why the cat has to gravitate towards both Saltzman twins and her in trouble. 

One twin is enough for Hope, why can’t it be enough for her cat? 

“Okay, yes. I have a cat but-“

“Oh my god it’s so cute.” Lizzie squeals, rubbing his body in a way that makes him purr and lean into her chest. “What’s its name?”

“Yoda.” Hope replies. It’s bizarre. She’s never seen Lizzie be so caring. 

“Despite that very nerdy and unfortunate name, I love him. Let me feed him some meat or something from the kitchen and I won’t tell my dad.” Lizzie beams down at the cat and yeah, this is more in character for her. 

Blackmail and forgetting about Josie once a cute male catches her eye. Typical Lizzie Saltzman behavior. 

Hope sighs, just glad that Lizzie doesn’t question the robe or the location of her sister or Hope’s probably flushed cheeks. “Fine, but don’t get caught.”

“Oh please, I can be subtle.” Lizzie says and then takes off down the hall with a happy Yoda in her arms. 

After shutting the door, Hope turns around and slumps against it. She looks at Josie, notices that she’s curled up under the blankets now. Josie is also asleep, snoring softly in a way that reminds Hope of a cute puppy in the middle of a slumber.

Hope wishes she could fall asleep that easy. It would be a blessing. Right now isn’t the time though, because they have classes in less than an hour and she expects (hopes) Lizzie will come knocking on her door to return her cat before they have to leave. There’s not much to do until then. 

So, Hope crawls into bed with Josie and doesn’t protest when she sleepily throws an arm around Hope’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos you guys, I really appreciate them


	3. Little Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve really enjoyed writing this and all of your comments/kudos. Thanks for the support :)

Less than an hour later, Hope is putting the finishing touches on a sketch she had started a while ago. She’s still in bed, still has Josie’s surprisingly toned arm wrapped around her waist. Classes start in fifteen minutes or so and Hope knows that if she doesn’t wake up Josie they’ll both be late, but a big part of her feels very reluctant to move. Josie somehow adds another pleasant layer of warmth to Hope’s usually heated body and she’s much softer than Hope initially thought.

Besides, it kind of frustrates her that she hasn’t had time to finish the drawing. Usually Hope would work in front of Josie and most times Josie would let her work, but this particular drawing was for Josie. It was of a new part of the lake Hope had found on one of her runs a long time ago. Back when she’d came upon it, it had a particularly bad day and Hope had ran with the intent to stay away for as long as possible. 

She ran along the edge of the lake everyone knew about until she found the part that everyone thought was the end, which turned out to not actually be the end at all. Hope hadn’t been friends with Josie then, so she had no one to show. Now she wants to show someone - Josie, specifically - but she needs to get the timing right. 

“Are you drawing me?” Josie asks tiredly, her eyes still shut, her fingers blindly brushing against the edge of Hope’s dulling pencil. Hope guesses that Josie hasn’t seen her drawing yet, but she still panics and flips to another page quickly. 

“No.” She lies. “Just doodling. I promise I’ll draw you sometime, though.”

“Okay.” Josie yawns and curls around Hope even more. 

Josie seems to want something more with how she’s burying herself into the mattress, tugging on one of Hope’s arms. Hope sets her sketchbook down on the nightstand with a little sigh, willing to entertain Josie for a bit even though they really do have to go. Looking as happy as someone partially asleep can, Josie pulls Hope until they’re both on their sides and Hope is confused for a second before she realizes what’s going on.

“I’m not a little spoon.” 

“Lies.” Josie replies. “You’re very much a little spoon, accept it. Also, you’re really warm.”

Hope blushes a deep red at the cuddling and Josie’s words that accompany it. “I know. I’m always warm, I’m a tribrid.”

“Then what was all that complaining at the party about you freezing your tail off.”

“One, I never said tail.” She says, more embarrassment kicking in at the thought of the things she could have said to Josie while drunk. “Two, I may or may not have just wanted to get out of staying there any longer.”

Josie just hums in amusement at that, says nothing else. No words are exchanged but Hope feels her hold get tighter, a little more firm, and she sinks into it - letting their arms tangle and their hands clasp. It’s on the long list of random physical things Hope likes doing with Josie. 

Maybe Hope still isn’t the best with words, maybe she’s still always thinking that her loved ones will disappear if she does the wrong thing, but this makes her feel a hundred times better. Holding Josie (or being held by Josie) like this makes the world seem better, like everything Hope cares about is easier to hold onto.

One of their phones vibrates, causing a dull buzzing sound to run through the room. It reminds the both of them that they have class.

“Shit. What time is it?” Josie sits up. 

Hope feels a lot less comfortable suddenly but she ignores it and reluctantly gets herself up and out of bed. “Time for us to get ready for class.”

They’re kind of late, actually. So, Josie quickly says goodbye and then slips out the door with her gym bag in hand. That doesn’t really end their time together, though. Josie changes clothes relatively fast and so does Hope and within about five minutes they catch each other again, while they’re both heading down the stairs towards the same class. 

Not that Hope really minds. She doesn’t want to bother Josie with all this time they’re spending together, but it’s not like she can change her schedule. Besides, Josie doesn’t seem mad about it at all. Josie simply greets her again with another smile and picks up her pace so they are jogging side by side to class, trying to beat the bell.

They get there just as their teacher is reaching to shut the door, both of slipping in at last minute. Hope ducks her head and starts walking to her desk immediately while Josie mutters an apology for being almost late (in a very Josie-like fashion) before following Hope. Unfortunately, they don’t sit together in this class. 

They don’t sit together in a lot of classes. Josie has Lizzie (or more, Lizzie has Josie) and when they had chosen their seats at the beginning of the year Hope had dumbly wanted to put distance between herself and Josie. Hope spends most of her class time either sitting next to an empty seat or some nervous, silent person who still isn’t used to sitting next to a Mikaelson even though the year is coming to an end. 

The only classes she shares a desk with Josie in are Potions and Physical Education, and Hope rarely attends that second one. This is Defensive Magic 101, an extremely boring class that Hope knows she shouldn’t have to take. In fact, the class is filled with a lot of witches who don’t need to be sitting through any class on magic that end with 101, including Penelope Park. Who Hope, very unfortunately, sits next to.

Hope takes her sketchbook out from her backpack as soon as their teacher starts his lecture on blocking spells. She’s surprised that Lizzie isn’t glaring at her about her (permanent, totally not her fault) seating choice today. It definitely isn’t her fault that Penelope shares her love for back rows. 

“You smell like peanut butter.” Penelope says. Hope would usually roll her eyes at the jab, but her blood boils at the thought of the protein shake. 

She needs some type of release for her anger and Penelope isn’t the person to help with that. Hope simply ignores her. She knows if she lets herself get caught up in an argument with Penelope, then she’ll end up taking a page out of Josie’s handbook and lighting the girl on fire. Alaric would never let her hear the end of it, but at least Lizzie would start cutting Hope some slack.

Wait, is Hope seriously considering lighting someone on fire? Maybe she really has been spending too much time with Josie. 

“You should pay more attention.” Penelope comments and Hope frowns, knowing this is going to turn into some petty insult. “These spells can really blow up in your face.”

“Oh my god, get a hobby.” Hope says finally. Penelope just grins at her, happy that Hope gave her a reaction and also got her reference to earlier that morning. 

“I already have one.” 

The chair Penelope is sitting in tilts far back when she leans all her weight on it, but it doesn’t fall. It’s a lame spell, but Penelope looks pleased with herself. Hope sighs, takes a second to convince her brain that she’s better than dumb teenage girl drama. Then her eyes find Penelope’s one last time and notices that none of Penelope’s attention is on her, so Hope curiously follows the other girl’s gaze. 

It’s Josie. Of course it’s Josie. Josie, who is doing her best to scribble down notes in two books - both hers and Lizzie’s. Josie, who has no idea that she’s being stared at by two girls right now. Josie, who somehow still looks awake and glad to be in class despite the early time and her doubled workload. 

Hope can’t tell you why, but she hates Penelope looking at Josie. It’s as if Penelope hasn’t gotten used to the idea that she can’t have Josie anymore. Her vision suddenly feels a bit off, the edges of it turning golden like she had caught some sunlight in her eyes. Hope brings a hand up to her face and rubs at her eyelids, knowing that her irises are probably flashing a dangerous yellow at the moment.

She can barely control herself.

 

 

Hope’s day doesn’t go much better than that class. She skips the next two classes to go for a long run, knowing that she doesn’t have any of those with Josie. The exercise doesn’t help as much as it usually does, even though she was able to make it far out into the woods and back to school in a relatively short period of time. She must have run many miles, yet none of them tired her out. 

When Hope got back that day for Potions, she was sweaty enough that she spent the first five minutes listening to Josie’s complaints and crafting a potion that was pretty much just overrated perfume. The rest of class was pure tension. Not because of Josie or anything she was doing, but because Hope simply couldn’t pull it together.

It was as if something rotten had gotten into her bloodstream. There was a building pressure behind her eyelids since that morning and an ache in her body that wouldn’t heal. If she was human, then she would guess that she was sick. Her body could fight of sicknesses worse than a common cold, so Hope didn’t think that was the case at all. 

Whatever it was, it made the day pass in a haze. Hope wouldn’t be surprised if she had fallen asleep halfway through the day. Usually she would go to the library to research stuff like this, but her legs and arms felt heavy by the time she got the chance and the library seemed so very far to her. She ended up bothering Dr. Saltzman, drowning and slouched over in the chair across from his desk.

“Is this the new monster of the week? Because I hate it.” Hope complains. 

Alaric has this big book in front of him that looks as if it’s constantly on the verge of falling apart. It’s marked with monsters they’ve dealt with before, things he thinks are coming next, stuff he’s just plain interested in, more research about Landon’s species, and a good portion of pages dedicated to siphoner research. There are multi colored tabs sticking out of the pages and the cover is clearly old from how badly it is battered.

It is rarely much help, but Alaric carries it around like it’s his own child - honestly, he probably spends more time with his book than he does with the twins. Hope kind of hates seeing him break it out anytime a new monster invades the school, but it always helps a little bit so she can’t really complain. Especially when the newest monster seems to be targeting her. 

Except, Alaric shuts it after barely even reading a couple pages. Hope manages to give him a ‘what the hell’ look, but he shrugs. “You’re just sick. You’re a wolf without a pack, a witch without a coven. Supernatural healing or not, it takes a toll on the body and mind.”

“I’m not sick.” Hope protests weakly. “I’m a tribrid.”

“You’re also a teenage girl who needs some soup and a day off. Go to your room, Hope.” He takes on this Respected Dad voice that Hope doesn’t enjoy at all, but she quickly figures out that she feels much too weak to protest. 

“Fine.”

 

-

 

“I heard you’re sick.” Josie says, coming into Hope’s room the next day with a plastic bag that’s drooping towards the floor from all of its contents. “I brought a care package.” 

And yeah, okay, it’s an incredibly sweet gesture that Hope had never thought she’d receive in her life, but she’s also reluctant to admit that she’s sick. She isn’t sick. This is just her bodies way of screaming the word lonely at her aggressively, and then deciding to punch her in the face and steal all of energy too. 

“Not sick. Just… aching.” Hope explains and pouts when she gets nothing but an eye roll from Josie. Her frown deepens when the door shuts and she loses some of the distance between her and Josie.

“Wait, stop.” Hope speaks up, finding the energy to shift into a more powerful looking position (hugging her knees didn’t exactly radiate strength). “What if whatever this is turns out to be contagious? I don’t want you to catch it.”

Josie looks unphased. “Dad did some more research. He says it’s a wolf thing, something to do with you insisting on being alone all the time.”

“I’m not alone.” Hope repeats Josie’s words from earlier. “I have you.”

This makes Josie chuckle and then blush (something Josie has been doing a lot in front of Hope this week). Josie persists despite Hope’s protests and sets the bag down near the edge of the bed, lowering herself to get whatever she brought out of it. Hope sighs in defeat and stares up at the ceiling, already finding some strange calm in the slight rustling that Josie is making. 

She has the urge to go out and find Rafael, just so she can take the alpha position from him. Then she’ll have a pack. That’s the only option she has of getting out of this - lord knows her soul wouldn’t let herself submit to anyone. Following her natural urges would result in her getting out of bed, but also having to deal with a group of hormonal teenage werewolves following her around for the rest of her life.

No thanks.

Anyways, the Official Josie Saltzman Care Package is enough of a distraction for now. Josie doesn’t call it that aloud, but she really needs to put a name to the collection of things she drags out of that bag. There’s Vicks VapoRub, a lot of fuzzy blankets, a warm thermos with some type of soup in it, movies, three books all by the same author, a ton of different medicine that makes Josie look like a drug dealer, and then a tiny, stuffed white wolf.

Josie sets all of these things out on the bed. Hope stays silent as she watches her unscrew the cap on the thermos and hand Hope some chicken noodle soup along with a spoon. She then tosses the VapoRub and movies nearby, puts the stack of books on Hope’s nightstand, and finally sits the toy wolf down near Hope.

Hope isn’t sure what she’s thinking when she absentmindedly picks up the little wolf. Maybe she isn’t thinking at all, but she’s definitely speaking. “I kind of look like this.”

A confused look crosses Josie’s face, then one of understanding, and then a bit of awe. “You do?”

“Yeah.” Hope nods, giving the wolf a small squeeze, careful not to drop it into the soup on her lap. “Except bigger, of course. More badass. Less cute, but still. We’re kind of twins. I should show you sometime.”

“Really, you’d let me?”

“Yeah.”

She’s never really offered to show anyone herself in wolf form. It isn’t something you show, because it really isn’t pretty. Only Landon and Alaric had seen her, but with Landon it had been an accident and Alaric had needed some fast saving when she had shifted in front of him. No one likes watching the whole bone cracking, painful part anyways.

Hope thinks that maybe Josie would like the part that comes afterwards, where Hope runs around free. She is kind of aching to show Josie how fast she can really move, how strong she really is. Besides, it would be way easier to just shift and carry Josie to that spot near the lake instead of making them hike out there in human form.

Then again, that would require Josie having to ride Hope and, well, Hope isn’t sure she’s ready to give up that much of her pride. She also has no idea how the mechanics of that would work. 

“That sounds amazing. Thank you.” Josie says and Hope can tell she’s sincere. There’s a moment where they’re just smiling at each other, until Josie breaks eye contact and starts picking up items. “Okay, so the soup comes first. Then I’m going to put VapoRub on you and read to you until you fall asleep. If you can’t fall asleep, we’ll watch a movie. The movie is Twilight, because I encourage you to fall asleep.”

Hope groans and glances over at the movies, frowning when she sees every Twilight movie ever made on her bed. She doesn’t even want to know why Josie has those.

She chooses to follow Josie’s instructions instead. Hope uses her spoon to eat all of the chicken and noodles floating around in the soup first, until there’s nothing but broth left. Once she does that, she licks the excess liquid off the spoon and sets it down before picking up the bowl and starting to drink from it.

Josie, who is still sitting on the edge of the bed, rolls her eyes. “You’re supposed to use the spoon.”

“It tastes better this way.” Hope protests and takes a pause to breathe and lick her lips once or twice. “This is really good soup by the way.”

“Thanks. And it tastes the same with the spoon.”

“Lies.”

This only earns Hope another eye roll, but she doesn’t mind because she can’t see Josie doing it since Josie’s face is blocked by the bowl. Hope finishes quicker this way anyways. She feels kind of like a dog while she does it, but whatever. She’s ill (not sick, no cold gets to Hope Mikaelson), she can do what she wants. Though, Hope does not appreciate it when Josie makes a point of getting up in the middle of her meal to fill Yoda’s bowl with food. 

Hope and her cat make relatively the same noises when they eat. It’s kind of a blow to Hope’s self esteem. 

Hope eventually sets down her bowl and watches Josie clean it by muttering a few words under her breath. Josie is getting better at that, too. The spells. Honestly, it’s rare that a day passes where Josie isn’t improving on something. The girl just keeps moving forward.

“VapoRub time.” Josie announces once the bowl is completely clean. 

She moves closer to Hope and opens up a small jar of the stuff, then dips her fingers in it. Before Hope gets a chance to question her about it, Josie is carefully rubbing the wax-like substance behind her ears and on the skin under Hope’s nose. 

After that, Josie pauses and eyes Hope’s chest for a second. She eventually rests her hand on Hope’s chest, spreading the VapoRub along the spot above Hope’s breasts. This makes Hope look down at Josie’s hand on instinct and then immediately regret it, because she feels an unwelcome throb if arousal at the sight. It isn’t her fault. She hasn’t masturbated in awhile and it’s clearly getting to her.

The thing is, Josie’s hand isn’t even close to what a man’s hand is like. So, Hope must be more affected by this illness than she thought. Josie’s hand is soft like the rest of her body and also kind of small. It isn’t large and calloused. It moves slowly and carefully, and Hope can tell that Josie has no intention of trying to turn Hope on with her actions. Hope has no intention of getting turned on but, well, here she is.

It could be because Hope’s dumb, horny, teenage brain latches onto anything even remotely manly and just gets turned on. Josie’s fingers are kind of long. Landon’s were also kind of long. So, there. That’s it. Her body is just confused and lonely and needs to pull it together before Hope ends up accidentally making Josie uncomfortable.

Besides, she doesn’t want to blame this on Josie. She doesn’t want to be that straight girl who acts like every gay or bisexual girl out there is trying to hit on her. Hope knows that isn’t the case. 

This thing with Josie and her is platonic. They’re good friends. Best friends, actually. 

“Alright, turn over.” Josie instructs. Hope does as she’s told and flips onto her stomach. 

For a moment Hope thinks that the problem has passed, but then she hears the bed creak and suddenly feels the warmth and pressure of Josie’s body resting on the back of her thighs. Problem not over. Hope feels her arousal surge through the roof at the small contact. She has no idea how to tell her body to calm down.

“Uh, what does this do anyways?” Hope asks. Josie’s hands slip up and under her shirt, rubbing gently across Hope’s skin. “Isn’t this stuff for people with colds? I thought Dr. Saltzman said this is a wolf thing.”

“He did, but since you aren’t planning on taking over a pack anytime soon I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try this.” Josie replies. Some part of Hope likes the fact that Josie already knows if Hope were to get a pack, she’d be taking it over and becoming the alpha instead of joining one.

Anyways, Josie is probably right. It couldn’t hurt to try any of this stuff (except the Twilight). Hope lets her eyes slip closed and enjoys the feel of Josie’s palms on her back. She isn’t usually sore from working out, but whatever this illness is has made her entire body ache and Josie’s hands are definitely helping.

Hope feels the VapoRub start to grow warm under Josie’s palms and sighs. Josie’s movements pause again before resuming, using more pressure this time.

“You’re really tense.” Josie points out. “Do you want a massage while I’m here?”

“Yes, please.” 

It feels good. It feels really good. 

Josie knows how to soothe her muscles easily and when to push on one spot or simply glide over it. Hope has no idea where Josie learned how to do all this, but she likes it. Likes it a little too much, because when Josie presses down near her spine Hope hums and shifts her position about a centimeter only to find that her panties are starting to stick uncomfortably to her. 

Shit. It so isn’t the time to be wet, but Hope can’t help it. 

“I can probably give you a better one if you take your shirt off.” Josie says, her voice sounding innocent. Unknowing. “It’ll be easier for me to reach everywhere that way.”

“Yeah, uh, okay.” Hope replies, like an idiot. 

She sits up just enough to pull the loose shirt off her body. Hope isn’t wearing a bra, but it’s fine. They’ve seen each other with less on than this anyways. Besides, all Josie can see is Hope’s back at the moment. Hope settles back down on the bed and rests her arms at her sides, hoping that she’ll just fall asleep during the massage and not have to embarrass herself or anything.

Once Hope is less clothed than before, the massage starts to feel a little more… intimate. That’s a weird word to use for this situation, but there is no other way to describe it. Josie presses the heel of her palm into Hope’s back, drags it up until she reaches the nape of Hope’s neck and then rubs that small spot with her thumbs. Her hands glide easily due to the VapoRub and it almost feels like magic.

Josie presses hard on one spot and Hope is surprised at how she just falls open for Josie, her legs spreading slightly wider on instinct and her lips parting to let out an accidental moan. Things are fine though, because Josie keeps going and doesn’t pause or anything. People moan during massages. It’s perfectly normal. 

The moaning continues, even though Hope starts actively trying to stop it. Josie’s (long, slender, beautifully tan) fingers brush against the edges of Hope’s breasts with one particularly quick stroke along the sides of Hope’s body. Hope swears she gasps like she’s in a porno and she expects Josie to stop, but Hope must be imagining her noises coming out louder than they actually are because Josie silently continues.

It takes her by surprise, because Hope hadn’t thought her breasts were that sensitive. At least, they usually aren’t. When her ex-boyfriends had fumbled with them, she hadn’t felt much of anything. When she touched herself, it got to the point that she would simply skim over her breasts because they never gave her much pleasure.

Things were different with Josie. Things were always different with Josie.

“My legs ache a bit too.” Hope blurts out. “Could you massage them, please?”

“Sure, no problem. I think you’re going to have to take your pants off.” Josie says. 

Right, yeah. That’s what happens when leg massages happen, the legs can’t be blocked by fabric.

The weight of Josie’s body disappears and Hope takes that as her cue to shimmy out of her sweatpants, leaving her black panties on. She sets herself back on the bed and into the position she was just in, being joined by Josie a couple seconds later. The slight weight returns, except it’s lower now - more on her calves than where it had initially been on her thighs.

The lack of pants Hope is wearing makes it so they have skin pressing against skin. Josie is still dressed for school, in a relatively small skirt, blouse, and blazer. The skirt leaves her legs exposed and so when she lowers herself, Hope feels the pleasant warmth of Josie’s things resting against her legs. 

Speaking of legs, Josie begins to massage Hope’s. Josie starts low on Hope’s legs, working up from her ankles to her knees until she’s sure she’s thoroughly gotten all of that half. Then, Josie shifts forward and starts pressing her palms into Hope’s thighs, rubbing the toned muscles until they start to relax under her fingers.

Josie’s hands slide down to the top of Hope’s knees all of a sudden and she starts again, working her way up. She does this a couple times, inching higher up Hope’s thighs each time. It drives Hope - or more accurately, Hope’s traitor of a body - crazy.

“This okay?” Josie asks, whispering even though there’s no one else in the room. 

Well. Yoda is probably somewhere watching the show, but he’s a cat. It really doesn’t matter.

“Yeah.” Hope gives a nod of confirmation, her face pressing against the pillow. 

She jumps just a tiny bit every time Josie touches her thighs and her breathing slowly becomes more labored. Hope is having trouble not rolling her hips back to meet Josie’s fingers or thrusting forward into the mattress. Her body knows it needs something in her. She keeps involuntarily clenching and feeling building frustration when all that she finds there is air. 

On a particularly high swipe, Josie’s hand brushes very close to where Hope (Hope’s asshole of a body) wants it and she stops. “Uh, Hope?”

“Fuck.” Hope groans, realizing she can smell her own arousal and that Josie can probably see it at this point. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Trust me, I get it. It happens.” Josie says, because she’s an amazing, understanding person. Hope knew on some level Josie would be cool about this and get the whole platonic, accidentally turned on thing.

“Thanks.” Hope replies, feeling truly grateful.

They both don’t move. It doesn’t get awkward exactly, but it gets sorta uncomfortable. There is no protocol for this. Hope isn’t sure what is happening in Josie’s mind, but Hope is currently working out her next move. She wants an orgasm already, but she also wants to hangout with Josie and get her cuddle on later while she falls asleep.

“Hey…” Hope starts slowly, trying to gauge Josie’s reaction. It’s hard considering they aren’t facing each other, but Josie hasn’t moved away, so that’s a good sign. “Do you think I could, maybe, get myself off real quick? If you stay then we could watch a movie or read or whatever, after. Is that okay?”

Hope can’t see Josie, but she imagines her nodding. “Yeah it is. Do you want me to help?”

“Help?” Hope questions, feels herself clench around air again. 

“Yeah. I could keep on massaging you, if that helps the process along.” Josie explains. She uses no teasing tone and puts no emphasis on any words. It’s just Josie Saltzman, being perfectly sincere. 

“Okay. Keep going.”

Another beat passes of neither of them moving and Hope quickly realizes she needs to be the one to start this. So, she lifts her hips just enough to slip her hand into her panties and touch herself. She tries not to feel embarrassed with how wet she is and reminds herself of the whole hormonal teenager thing, and how her body has accidentally twisted everything that’s going on. 

She is very wet, though. Much wetter than she had expected. Her hand glides easily along her slippery folds and even though Hope has never really tried this angle, she finds her clit easily and starts to play with herself. There’s no other way to put it. Hope brushes her fingers along the edges of her clit, not touching it directly, teasing herself.

There is this part of her that tells her to keep on teasing for awhile, to let herself get worked up and let this drag on for a long time. She’s in the mood to torture herself, but not in the right situation. Hope decides to get on with it and rubs herself firmer while Josie starts to massage the low part of her back once again.

It’s a safe spot for Josie to touch - there really isn’t sexual about it - but the extra set of hands on her makes Hope burn. She finally presses one of her fingers right on her clit and a small cry escapes her at how sensitive she is, how ready to be fucked by anything at this point.

Josie drags her palms down Hope’s body, scraping her nails over the curve of Hope’s ass and coming to add pressure on her thighs. Hope does a couple more jerky movements before she shifts her hand downwards, moaning when two of her fingers slip in easily. She’s slick and desperate and burning up like a furnace.

“Fuck.” Hope turns her head and buries it in the pillow, trying to muffle her moans as she starts thrusting. Josie’s touch remains relentless.

“How many fingers is that?” Josie asks suddenly. 

Hope isn’t expecting the question at all and her voice comes out rough and strained when she answers. “Two.”

“Can you fit three?”

Yes. Yes she can, surprisingly easily. 

Heat spreads across Hope’s face as she gets the third finger in and starts using her thumb to rub small circles around her clit. She’s sure a dark blush is painting her face (curse her paleness). All Hope can do is nod and hope that Josie sees the movement. Though, she isn’t sure why Josie wants to know about how many fingers Hope can fit inside of herself. 

All of a sudden Josie’s palms rest flat against her ass. Hope has no idea what is about to happen next, but she doesn’t protest. Soon, Josie is pushing forward and simultaneously making Hope roughly grind down on her own hand.

“Fuck, fuck. Oh my god.” Hope moans loudly, having not had expected that at all. Josie keeps on driving Hope’s hips forward by her ass regardless. 

The hand Hope has caught between herself and the mattress is absolutely soaked. She can already tell her panties are ruined, but Josie is relentless and Hope is chasing what seems to be an amazing high. 

In the heat of the moment, Hope shuts her eyes tightly and an image fills her head. In this image, Josie is under her with her legs wrapped around Hope’s waist. Josie’s fingers are digging into the firm muscle of Hope’s ass, pulling her forward so they can grind into each other. It’s this thought that fills Hope’s mind as she cums.

For those seconds, Hope cares about nothing but her orgasm. She feels like an animal that has finally caught its prey. There’s nothing quite like an orgasm to clear Hope’s mind and wipe her slate clean.

After, she rests in that same position and slowly removes her hand from her underwear. She’s breathing heavily. Her hand feels cool where the air touches it but the rest of her body is still very heated and the contrast is nice and kind of familiar, too. Hope feels amazing. Her brain casually fills in the gaps, deciding that image she had thought of during the end had been the product of her having the desperate need to dominate basically anyone and Josie just happening to be very close.

It’s all okay. Everything is fine. 

“Was it good?” Josie asks, sounding breathless and uncertain. 

Even though she is nearly naked and tired, Hope turns around and grabs Josie. She flips them around so she is on top of her friend and then hugs her, laughing at the small squeak of surprise that Josie makes. 

“Very good.” Hope snuggles against Josie’s front, wanting to stay there for a long time. “Thank you.”

She doesn’t stay there for a long time since she’s naked and her hand is still wet and Josie probably does not want certain liquids on her. Also, they have a line. Hope is not sure where it is, but she’s pretty sure that lounging around while almost naked on top of Josie crosses it. It isn’t as if she’s Josie’s girlfriend or anything. 

Hope gets up (feeling a little reluctant to do so) and finds her clothes, puts them back on but doesn’t bother to keep on her panties this time. By the time she joins Josie back on the bed, the opening scene to the very first Twilight movie is playing and Hope groans, even though her good mood doesn’t go away at all.

“No, no.” Hope complains, crawling closer to a smiling Josie. “What happened to reading? I like books.”

“Twilight is a book.” Josie replies, getting a dry look in return from Hope. “Also, you shouldn’t argue with someone who just helped give you an orgasm.”

Hope sighs but doesn’t protest when Josie turns her around and makes her the little spoon again. “Fair point.”

 

-

 

After that, things pretty much go back to normal for Hope. She feels a lot better - not that she can explain to Dr. Saltzman or anyone about why. Maybe everyone who gets sick should just try having an orgasm. It really did help out Hope.

Things aren’t even awkward with Josie, either. They talk. They go to class. They both stick to their schedules and make some sort of silent agreement to hang out sometime later in the afternoons together because that’s what they do, horny teenagers or not. It isn’t even a thing. Hope thought maybe she should say something so Josie doesn’t get the wrong idea about whatever it is they’re doing, but Josie doesn’t start acting any different towards her.

Hope goes through most of the day feeling pretty okay. Nothing bad happens, but nothing really interesting happens either. Her and Josie pair up for a project together in Potions class since Lizzie wants to be partners with some other girl, and Hope really doesn’t mind. She would usually work alone, but now she gets to spend more time with Josie.

Later that day, during lunch, Hope goes out into the dining hall for her daily bowl of vegetables and whatever meat they’re serving that day. She usually grabs it and then heads elsewhere. Sometimes to the lake to draw or paint, other times to her room for some rest or more spell practice. It’s rare that Hope actually eats with everyone else. Everyone knows she likes her alone time, unless Josie wants to hang out with her. 

The dining hall looks the same almost everyday of the year. When Hope stands in line for her food that day, things around her are normal. Except she is not, because it’s barely halfway through the day and she’s suddenly feeling bored and lonely. There’s a dumb part of her wishing for some monster to show up for her to slay, just for entertainment. There’s an equally dumb part that wants to find a way to get Josie to ditch her classes and come to the lake with her.

She knows Josie is too dedicated to just randomly leave in the middle of a school day, so that offer is off the table. Hope moves another step forward in the line, still thinking over all her different options when she accidentally catches MG’s, Lizzie’s, and then Josie’s eye, and is suddenly waved over. By Lizzie. 

Really. Lizzie Saltzman is waving right at her with this happy smile on her face that Hope has never had directed at her. Then, Josie is joining her twin while MG frowns in confusion at what’s going on. Josie looks happy to see her and they’re friends, so there’s really no point in trying to sneak away and go back up to her room - whatever Josie wants, Hope will probably give her.

Hope fills her bowl with as much protein as possible before picking up a lunch tray and heading over. She still feels a little off about the whole situation, due to the fact that Lizzie is uncharacteristically beaming at her, but sits down at the table anyways.

“Hi Hope.” Josie greets her first, the smile on her face gentle and surprised.

“Hi.” She replies and gives Josie a polite glance, though she’s preoccupied trying to figure out if Lizzie is planning to murder her or not. “What’s up, you guys?”

“Not much.” Both Lizzie and Josie respond, doing that odd twin thing that they sometimes accidentally do. 

The twins look at each other and giggle as if it’s normal, but Hope seriously feels like she stepped into the Shining every time they do that. It’s creepy. 

“I can’t believe you named my cat Yoda.” MG says. He has a clear cup filled with crimson and he looks down at it sadly, mourning the loss of the animal’s previous name - Thaal Sinestro, after the Green Lantern. 

Hope shrugs and stabs pieces of chicken. “I had no idea how to pronounce that.”

“It’s not hard!”

“Okay, Thing One and Thing Two.” Lizzie interrupts suddenly, leaning over her fruit bowl as if she has a secret to share. “You having an adorable feline in her room explains why Josie has been spending so much time there. I think I should extend an olive branch by bringing a movie to your place Friday night. We can all come, it’ll be a weekly thing.”

There’s a second where Hope just blinks dumbly at Lizzie, trying to figure out what’s going on. Apparently she’s just been roped into coming to a (possibly weekly) movie night. That’s in her own room. Where Lizzie makes all the plans and brings the movie but somehow gets to also end up not cleaning anything afterwards and cuddling with a cute animal. 

Of course, Hope could just decline. Except she can’t, because MG is already rambling on about how they should binge watch a bunch of superhero movies and Josie is nodding along, the brightest smile on her face at just the mention of the event. Hope’s gaze shifts over to Lizzie and they lock eyes for a moment. While Lizzie grins all innocently, Hope knows that everything about this lunch was planned.

Well played, Saltzman.

“We are not watching Wonder Woman.” Hope chimes in. MG looks appalled but Hope simply shrugs. “I’m not listening to you go on a rant all night about the Lasso of Truth or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you guys would like to see them do? I already have some ideas and direction for where the story is going, but I can try and work in suggestions


	4. Odd Encounters

By the time Thursday comes around, Hope feels almost like a normal teenager. Mostly. She talks to Josie for most of her day and Lizzie or MG during lunch, and it is almost as if she has her own little group of friends - which is very, very new. They continue making plans for Friday night (usually it’s just MG and Hope going back and forth, arguing about which movie they should watch when the time times) and Lizzie somehow finds a way to rope Hope into coming to another party that weekend.

It’s weird, because Hope doesn’t really mind. Most of the time she would complain about having to go to a party, especially one with Lizzie, but Hope is kind of looking forward to it. She feels great. She almost forgets about the supernatural and the world outside her little bubble for a solid day there, until Alaric calls her out to go hunt a mermaid.

“The little mermaid got it so wrong.” Hope groans, a bloody axe in one hand and a cluster of seaweed in the other. “I think it bit me. Am I going to turn into a fish now? I feel like being a tribrid is already too much.”

“I doubt you’ll turn into a fish.” Alaric assures her.

She can see the school’s lights out in front of them as they get closer and feels a small sense of relief. The world is still bright, kids still wander around outside with their books clutched to their chests and backpacks pulled over their shoulders. Hope is probably missing a class or two, which is unfortunate. Even if she made it back in time for her last class, she needs to wash the scent of lake water off of her before she meets up with Josie for their study date. 

Not date - but, well, that’s what people call it when two people study together. 

Nothing weird is going to happen. Except, Hope doesn’t really know what classified as weird anymore. She knows a couple months ago the thought of Josie touching her ass while Hope masturbated would seem crazy, but now it seems pretty tame. In fact, Hope kind of expects them to do something today. She’s not sure what they’re doing exactly, but it seems like it will be something more than studying.

Hope blames it on the way Josie had asked her to study in the first place - her friend had been visibly nervous and a bit flushed when she asked, seeming flustered. Hope had agreed anyways, because of course. She had also washed her hands more than usual throughout the day, cut her nails at some point, and cleaned her sheets.

It means nothing. Really.

 

 

The sun is starting to go down by the time Josie sighs and lets her forehead press to a crease in her textbook, resting the full weight of her head on a paragraph about the history of Bennett witches. Hope is sitting at her desk, not actually using it. She has her laptop in her lap instead of on the flat surface in front of her, and she is leaning so far back in her chair that she has accidentally fallen twice now. Still, her sitting strategy (no matter how odd it must be) has gotten her this far. 

She is rounding her last page when she hears Josie’s quiet groan and lets her fingers slow at their place on the keyboard. Hope glances over at Josie. This essay she is writing is important. It counts for a lot of her grade and though Hope doesn’t really care - she’s already mastered the skills they’re learning anyways - she knows Dr. Saltzman will never shut up if she doesn’t get an A. 

There is a second where Hope is going to keep on typing, but she sees the tense state of Josie’s shoulders and her slumped position, and suddenly her laptop is closed. Josie’s head lifts at the sound, only raising enough that she can send Hope a confused expression.

“Come on.” Hope says, stretching as she stands up. “You look like you’re gonna pass out. We need a study break.”

“I’m fine.” Josie tries and fails to sound as if the homework in front of her isn’t giving her a headache. Hope sees right through the lie and walks over to Josie, lifts her up the ground so easily that Josie pouts and huffs while Hope smirks smugly at her.

Once Josie is reluctantly standing (okay, more like slumping against Hope’s very sturdy side and taking advantage of all that tribrid strength), Hope squats down a bit, gets her arm around the back of Josie’s knees and lifts once again. Josie’s only protest is a small, tired noise that is so weak it pretty much goes unnoticed. Hope only carries her for a second or two since they are near the bed, and she sets Josie down as gently as possible. 

Which results in Yoda suddenly appearing on one of Hope’s pillows, probably only showing himself so he could cuddle with Josie. Hope couldn’t really blame him.

Josie stretches, combs her fingers through Yoda’s fur when she’s done. “I’m not tired. I’m just a little stressed, trust me.” 

“Well.” Hope starts, unknowingly and accidentally stumbling into their odd situation for a second time. “Want to relax?” 

It seems like a charged question. A couple days ago it wouldn’t have been. A couple days ago they probably would have gotten some frozen yogurt or put on face masks. They would have avoided smoking because Josie has a rule about not being high when she does homework, but they might’ve had a shot or two. It isn’t the past, though. So, Hope’s offer comes with a double meaning and soon it also comes with Josie slowly unzipping her jacket - not sure what they’re doing today.

“We could both, uh.” Josie makes a vague gesture towards her body, mostly towards her crotch, and Hope gets what she means. 

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Hope agrees, climbing onto the bed, enjoying how a pretty pink paints Josie’s face when the mattress creaks. 

She’s careful not to accidentally lay on Yoda while she sits, so she moves her cat and drops him on the floor near the edge of the bed. He makes a disgruntled noise, but whatever. It feels weird to give him a free show. 

When Hope claims back to her original spot on the bed, Josie is setting her jacket on the floor. Josie looks at Hope and then, seemingly getting an idea, glances at her laptop. “Hey, do you watch anything during?” 

“Sometimes. What about you?”

“Ditto.” Josie answers. “Do you want to try and find something?”

Hope nods. It could make things a lot less awkward. She grabs her laptop and spends about a minute carefully saving her essay and closing tabs filled with research, before opening up a new tab on a private browser. Hope picks a pretty generic website and takes her time in doing it, giving Josie time to protest if she wants to. 

Josie stays quiet and Hope assumes that means that she has full control over whatever video they are going to watch. Which kind of freaks Hope out. There’s just so much of it. It’s not like she’s going to put on something weird - but what if what’s weird to her isn’t weird to Josie or vice versa. She very briefly considers putting on lesbian porn (she’s never seen it before but she’s also about ninety percent sure Josie has) but then decides that’s a little… well, gay. 

Not that there’s anything wrong with that. If she was a homophobe she wouldn’t even be friends with Josie, and it’s safe to say that Hope and Josie are pretty close. It’s just, Hope is pretty sure she’s going to need to see a dick or something to balance out whatever they’re doing. 

She notices that Josie is looking at her now, very blatantly. Hope also notices that she’s been lost in her own thoughts and scrolling for awhile now, getting far down enough that they’re looking at some pretty taboo stuff.

“I thought this was about relaxing.” Josie gently nudges Hope with her shoulder. “Pick one. Anything is fine.” 

Feeling a little more at ease, Hope moves her fingers so the miniature arrow on the screen to the title of some porn video. She doesn’t click on it, but ‘Blonde Anal Slut Takes Whole Cucumber’ is suddenly highlighted.

Hope quirks an eyebrow at her. “Anything?”

“Okay, well. Maybe not anything.” 

They both laugh and the tension is sucked out of the room. Hope scrolls back up to the top and clicks on whatever the most popular video is. 

“This cool?” She asks.

Josie nods.

It’s nothing special. There’s an already naked girl spread out on a couch, lounging about for seemingly no reason. About half a minute passes of her just massaging herself, not saying or doing anything more. 

Hope steals another glance at Josie, which feels like a mistake because she sees Josie playing with her nipples through her shirt. Her eyes zone in on the movement for a second, on how Josie’s fingers move and how her breasts clearly make the shirt stretch. That isn’t what she’s supposed to be looking at. Her eyes shoot back to the screen. 

A man has joined the woman now, so it should be pretty easy for Hope to get turned on. Sure, he has a horrible spray tan but he’s fairly muscular and relatively attractive - though they don’t get to see much of his face. 

She figures she should just get started. Hope sits up enough that she can tug her shirt over her head. Her arousal is steadily growing, which is only natural considering the people on screen are starting to get to moaning. Hope follows Josie’s lead in touching herself, but only her chest for now.

It’s easy to get herself worked up. Not only because she’s a hormonal teenager, but because she knows herself. Knows exactly where to touch and where to press firmly or lightly. 

Hope didn’t think to check how long the video is, but she guesses they have about eight more minutes before it ends and she doesn’t want to have to get her laptop dirty while choosing another video. She needs to get to it. This is supposed to be a quick a study break after all. Hope raises her hips and wiggles off her sweatpants (is glad that this isn’t a hookup, because it’s a totally unsexy motion). They must share similar thoughts because Josie is doing the same, stripping off pieces of her clothes.

The couple on screen is getting right to it. Hope thinks the girl is supposed to be some type of sexy maid while the guy is the apartment’s owner, but she’s not really sure. Josie is unhooking her bra, letting her breasts fall with a little bounce, and Hope’s mind kind of blanks. 

It’s a good video, though. Hope drags her hand along her thighs, watches the girl on screen help line up the guy’s dick with her entrance. She finally touches herself when she hears the unnamed maid make some loud noise (her voice comes out a little squeaky, but whatever, it’s okay).

Hope goes fast instead of slow like she usually would. She needs an orgasm and a protein bar within the next fifteen minutes or she’ll probably get distracted and not finish her essay. She borderline attacks her clit because that is the easiest way to get everything done.

Besides, she’s already surprisingly wet. She wonders if it’s the same for Josie. Hope doesn’t look again, but she focuses and hears the slick sounds Josie’s fingers are making, accompanied by these tiny gasps leaving her lips. Josie could totally be a pornstar if she wanted to, she sounds so good. 

At least Hope thinks she does. A guy would probably love to hear Josie moan, but Hope. Well. She doesn’t mind it, really. The noise is blending in with the porn anyways, so it’s more like Hope is getting off to the video and not Josie. 

Hope uses two fingers to circle her clit, occasionally dipping down to collect more wetness, and it’s slick - a little messy, but she’s close. She really needs to get touched by someone else sometime soon. Masturbation is fine, great even, but there really isn’t anything like actually touching hot skin and feeling a warm mouth make its journey up her thighs and-

She tenses and cums on a choked moan like the teenager she is. 

Beside her, Josie is doing the same. She sounds a lot better when she cums than Hope does. For a second Hope wonders if Josie had worked to perfect that kind of shameless moan, but doesn’t ask. The video is conveniently ending around the same time and as the screen goes black all they are left with is the task of cleaning up.

They do it silently. Neither of them want to stain their clothes with the liquid on their hands, so it’s a naked walk to the bathroom and a good thirty seconds of pointedly not looking at each other while they scrub soap onto their palms. When they get back they put their clothes on again. Josie doesn’t bother to put her bra or panties back on (Hope doesn’t look, but she sees it all happen in the corner of her eye).

Eventually Josie goes back to her spot on the floor next to her opened book and starts reading again, while Hope looks through her backpack for some food.

“Do you want a protein bar?” Hope asks, feeling some small sense of relief when she finds two buried at the bottom of the bag under her books.

Josie looks up from what she’s reading. “Yeah, sure.”

Hope tosses her one (giving Josie the peanut butter one even though that’s her favorite, because the scent of it still gives Hope bad protein shake flashbacks) and Josie catches it. 

She smiles a bit, because things aren’t weird. Of course Josie wouldn’t make things weird.

 

-

 

Things are weird. 

A normal person would expect that things are weird because it’s an early Friday night and Hope is in the laundry room (it’s basically a dusty basement with some washing and drying machines, one of the less glamorous parts of the school) cleaning Josie’s panties, but that isn’t the reason. For one, Hope Mikaelson is actually having more than one friend over to her room. Second, the group of friends that is coming includes Lizzie Saltzman and both of the girls are actually okay with it. 

No one had to force them into being friendly or anything. It was like once Lizzie put two and two together and realized that more time with Hope also meant more time with Hope’s adorable (but still evil) cat, Lizzie suddenly became very nice. 

Back to the whole panties thing. They were watching the movie in about an hour or so, and Hope needed to clean up her room as fast as possible. Cleaning involved throwing out a bunch of old protein bar wrappers, stealing a new bottle of vodka, washing her sheets, and also Josie’s underwear. She assumes Josie had forgotten her panties the day before and since Hope was a good friend, she decided to return them clean.

She’s taking her sheets out of the dryer and piling in a lot of her clothes (and Josie’s underwear) into the washer while listening to some music playing from her phone. It’s relaxing, taking a break to do some busywork. Still, she gets the feeling movie night will be bizarre with all of them packed into Hope’s small space.

It isn’t really that small though, considering she doesn’t have to share a room and her space is a bit more fleshed out when compared to the other student’s. She has a couch as well as a mini fridge and a desk that’s big enough to work on. Her room is relatively nice. It makes sense that they’re using it for movie night, even if she doesn’t have a television. 

Well, usually she doesn’t have a television. Hope and most of the witches figured out a spell a while ago to make one appear, but Dr. Saltzman doesn’t allow it so she has to get rid of it once she’s done watching anything. Which isn’t hard, but it’s still kind of a pain.

Hope is thinking over the details of the night (the snacks, the amount of blankets and pillows, how Lizzie insisted on picking the movie but keeping it a surprise, how it would be cool if she got Josie to help her build a pyramid out of soda and beer cans) when she hears a creak. It comes from outside when someone steps on the stairs and is followed by footsteps, then a very familiar voice.

“Yeah, okay.” Penelope’s voice can be heard through the door and Hope panics. “I have to go mom, I’m picking up some clothes. Bye, love you.” 

So, Hope is standing there for a good two seconds that feel like hours with Josie’s panties in her hand. She knows Penelope would most likely recognize them and if she were to see them in Hope’s possession, Penelope’s mind would run rampant. She really doesn’t know how to lie her way out of holding Josie’s underwear and have it not look weird (either it looks like they’re hooking up or it looks like Hope is some kind of underwear pervert).

Those two seconds pass and Hope chucks the panties into the wash at last minute, then puts herself in what she hopes is a casual position. 

“Oh. Hey.” Penelope says awkwardly, clearing caught by surprise at Hope’s presence. 

Most of the students run on a schedule that doesn’t include doing laundry during the night, so Penelope had probably assumed she wouldn’t run into anyone in there - the same way Hope had. They aren’t on good terms, but neither of them offers up an insult. Hope still feels awkward about the underwear previously in her hand and Penelope stands makeup-less and in her pajamas, holding an empty laundry basket. 

Under these terms, they both silently decide to play nice. 

“Hey.” Hope greets her back, being just as awkward.

Penelope nods at her once and walks over to one of the drying machines. She kneels and starts unloading her clothes, while Hope shuts the washing machine’s door, starts the cycle, and drums her fingers along the trembling machine. The noise fills up the space in the room, but everything still feels tense. 

Since she had a bit of time left over, Hope had wanted to stay and watch her laundry move around in messy circles. It would’ve given her a chance to relax and collect herself for a moment until movie night officially started. Now, she was thinking about setting a timer on her phone and going back upstairs to spray Febreze everywhere. 

It just felt so awkward, standing there while Penelope rustled through the drying machine a few feet away from her. Hope sighs and takes out her phone to set the timer that will remind her to come back down and get the clothes. 

“You have to look out for Josie, you know?” Penelope says suddenly. She stands, apparently having gotten the last of her clothes from the dryer, and Hope raises her eyebrows at the unexpected sentence. “She won’t tell you when things are getting bad for her - doesn’t want to be a burden. So you have to just… watch. Pay attention.” 

Hope blinks slowly, feeling a little confused. “I’m well aware Josie is more quiet than she should be. Why are you telling me this?” 

Penelope shrugs and picks up her now filled basket in one swift motion. 

“I figure you’re next in line.” 

She’s gone as quickly as she came, only giving Hope one last glance before she leaves. If Penelope had been wearing a cape she probably would have waved it dramatically while making her exit. Hope has no idea what Penelope means anyways, but it is Penelope, and she knows that girl speaks in riddles.

Hope does not have the time to deal with riddles right now, especially from Penelope, so she puts her curiosity on pause for now. She sighs and lifts herself up onto the washer, feeling it rumble against her thighs.

Life is so bizarre sometimes.

 

 

The movie turns out to be Twilight: New Moon. Hope rolls her eyes and glares down Josie when she hears the selection, while Josie cackles like a mad man the second she steps through the doorway. MG complains a bit about how badly the movie portrays vampires and how it’s stupid in general, but Lizzie seems genuinely excited to watch the film (unlike Josie, who mellows down about it once she’s run out of laughter), so he shuts up fairly quick. 

Yoda - who suddenly appears once he sees that Lizzie is there - has some dramatic reunion with MG that is cut short by Lizzie squealing and picking him up. She obviously adores the cat, enough to casually scratch his fur and plant a kiss to the animal’s soft belly.

(Hope has no idea how Lizzie bonded with her pet so quickly, considering they only spent about fifteen to thirty minutes together, but she doesn’t question it.)

They gather on Hope’s couch and Lizzie mutters the spell to make the television appear. Hope thinks that it might be awkward, but there’s enough of them that for the first five minutes or so someone is always talking. They split into two for the blanket sharing, Hope and Josie taking a pink one while MG and Lizzie cover themselves with the blue. 

MG has an ample amount of snacks shoved into his pockets. He passes out sour candies, cheap chocolates, salted chips, and plastic bags filled with popcorn drenched in butter. No one has any idea how he has that much food crammed into a single hoodie, but no one asks.

The opening starts to play and Hope wants to boo, but she’s pretty sure Lizzie would attack her, so she settles for a pout and a glare. Josie notices, because of course she does, and she stretches her arm out around Hope’s shoulders to pull Hope into her side. Hope takes the offer to cuddle a little slower than usual (she isn’t sure if she wants to appear so blatantly mushy around Lizzie and MG) but she does accept it in the end, leaning into Josie’s body.

Josie hogs the sour candies and Lizzie pretty much devours all of the chocolates, so MG and Hope go back and forth sharing the chips and popcorn. They both barely even protest at half of the snacks being stolen. It seems they share a soft spot for the Saltzman twins.

The movie goes on. Unfortunately.

It’s dumb but kind of entertaining and Hope finds herself actually enjoying it a bit by the time they are halfway through. That might be because she isn’t fully paying attention, though. Her head is comfortably resting against the crook of Josie’s neck and shoulder. Josie never really stays still, keeps shifting her legs or moving her spare hand or just fidgeting in general.

At some point Hope lays her legs across Josie’s lap and one of Josie’s hands gets placed on her thigh. Josie uses her fingers to draw random symbols into Hope’s skin, inching up and along Hope’s thigh without thinking of Hope’s sanity. Each time Josie’s hand gets a bit higher than it should while they have visitors, Hope feels her breath catch in her throat. 

She loses focus on the plot of the movie when Josie digs her nails into the skin just under Hope’s purple shorts. The spot between her thighs throbs once, then twice, and Hope squirms. Josie turns to see if she is okay, but accidentally (maybe not accidentally) pushes Hope’s shorts so they bunch up about an inch higher than they should. Hope has to bite her tongue to keep from making any noise. 

Josie leans down towards Hope, gets her mouth close to Hope’s ear so her warm breath brushes against Hope’s skin. “You okay?” 

Hope nods a little shakily.

She is okay. She is fine, just nearing the line between calm and very horny. Besides, this time her arousal is explainable. There is half-naked men on the screen right in front of her, all with chiseled abs. They aren’t bad to look at. They must be the reason she is turned on, after all.

“I’m so Team Edward.” Lizzie sighs, staring at the character as he appears on the screen. Edward is a bit creepy for Hope’s taste, but she says nothing. Josie, on the other hand, does not hold her tongue.

“No way.” Josie steals a piece of Hope’s popcorn out of the bowl and tosses it at her sister. “Team Jacob all the way.” 

There is a debate. Hope doesn’t care much about it, but she has to admit that it is more entertaining than the movie. She watches Josie refer to Edward as a total stalker creep, while Lizzie rants about Jacob’s long hair in the first movie. Hope even shares a laugh with MG when their gazes meet over the bickering girls.

Honestly, Hope is surprised that she enjoys it as much as she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it :)


	5. No Romance

The next few weeks are some of the best weeks of Hope’s life.

With Lizzie losing all of (or at least, most of) her hatred towards Hope and Penelope keeping her distance, Hope doesn’t have to deal with any unnecessary drama. It gives Hope time to spend on her friends. More often than not, she hangs out with Josie. Her time with Lizzie and MG has increased a bit, but most of Hope’s free time is just her and Josie enjoying each other’s company.

Sometimes they watch movies, sometimes they play cards. Other times Josie talks about her emotions and Hope sits with her on the bed, nodding along as she listens to every word. She always tries to carefully take in everything Josie has to say when Josie feels like talking. When Josie doesn’t want to talk, they both masturbate.

In the same room.

Not letting their elbows brush or anything because, well, that’s kind of overwhelming for Hope. And she doesn’t want to violate any of Josie’s boundaries (a stupid thing to worry about, considering the other things they have done). 

Still. 

It’s become a habit.

More often than not, they watch porn. Hope can tell neither one of them are really into it, based on the lack of time they spend choosing a video and how Josie’s eyes rarely focus on the screen (not that Hope is stealing glances at Josie while they’re doing it). 

The porn makes things a little less awkward. It’s white noise, something to stare at when the moment is over and they’re both sitting there, panting, with damp hands. Sometimes they don’t bother to turn it on. On those days, Hope has to get off to the sounds Josie is making. She becomes familiar with the slick, wet noise of Josie fucking herself and the consistent stream of curses and moans that leave her mouth.

It sticks with her. Later in the day after their sessions (Hope isn’t sure what to call them), when she shifts in her empty bed and feels the ghost of her fingers inside of her, she remembers a little cry Josie made when she came. It just makes Hope so much more aroused and she figures it is because they’ve done it so much that she has just gotten used to it. Her brain hears Josie’s voice, remembers all the masturbating, and figures that it should get horny.

It’s a simple explanation.

So, she doesn’t feel bad when she grants herself her third orgasm of the day with Josie in her head and a wet flood of warmth on her fingers.

Like today for example, Josie is planning on staying the night so Hope knows she won’t be able to finger herself again later (well, she could, but she doesn’t want to seem like some sex obsessed freak). That’s why they’re doing it now. Hope isn’t sure who initiated it, but both of them are stripped down to their underwear with their hands in their panties and Hope’s laptop resting between them, acting as a makeshift barrier.

“I wonder what that’s like.” Hope says. They don’t usually talk during, but Josie doesn’t startle at the unexpected sentence. 

On the laptop, a girl is bent over the end of a bed while a man kneels behind her, his mouth and lips and tongue making her do this high-pitched squeak. It is kind of working for Hope, but she hasn’t really gotten started yet. She’s just gently rubbing herself at the moment, not sure what state Josie is in beside her.

“What?” Josie questions. “Eating a girl out?” 

Hope’s fingers seem to gain a stutter at that. She glances at the screen. That hadn’t been what she meant, but the thought of it makes her flush. Her face feels hot all of a sudden. 

“No. I, uh, meant being eaten out so… enthusiastically.” 

Josie puts all her attention on Hope after she hears that, turning her head so they can make eye contact. “No one’s ever done it properly?” 

The dark brown of Josie’s eyes makes Hope feel as if she is being swallowed by her gaze, so Hope looks away. She stares at an insignificant part of the mattress and ignores Josie’s lingering eyes. 

“Well, Landon tried.” Hope admits, remembering her ex’s clumsy tongue. “He wasn’t very good. There was effort there but he gets tired out easily and… I don’t know, I could tell he hadn’t done it a lot.” 

Hope really doesn’t think of it as a big deal. Sure, it sucked that he never got great at it while they were dating and no one else bothered to do it well, but it wasn’t that much of a tragedy. She knew how to get off in other ways, and she was taking full advantage of that. Josie obviously didn’t see it that way, because before Hope could even notice the movement, Josie was pausing the video and crawling up onto her knees.

Josie casually wipes her damp hand on the side of her body, then plants her weight down so she’s sitting on the bed. She’s still on both her knees, as if she’s prepared to move again soon, but she simply stares at Hope silently for a bit. Hope eventually pulls her hand out of her own panties, feeling a little embarrassed when her fingers glisten under the light.

“You should let me eat you out.” Josie says, and keeps speaking when Hope’s entire expression changes in surprise. “I’m really good at it. Trust me. And you know how it is between us, there’s no romance.”

Okay, so it takes Hope about less than a second to decide what she wants, but it takes her much longer than that to respond. She can’t seem too eager. Actually, she has no idea why the answer to this isn’t a no. Maybe she’s just curious. Josie is right, no guy has gotten this part of their sex life right before, and Hope does want to see what it feels like with someone who actually knows what they’re doing.

Alright, then. She’s just feeding her curiosity. 

“You deserve this.” Josie adds, noticing Hope’s hesitation. 

“Okay.” Hope nods slowly.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I…” Hope trails off, not being able to find the words for a moment. “I want this.”

Josie takes a second to react, but she does react, and soon Josie is crawling towards Hope then reaching up her thighs to drag her panties down. Hope tries to ignore the embarrassment that runs through her when she lifts her hips to help the process along and gets a good view of just how wet her underwear is, all of the fabric darkened - even though she has barely touched herself.

It comes off easily enough. Hope feels the air run over her, enjoys the little chill it brings. Josie’s gaze breaks from Hope’s and trails downward. Her eyes catch on Hope’s chest for longer than expected and Josie’s lips part briefly, like she’s considering something, but she says nothing. Hope still feels the anticipation in the air, because Josie is just looking (well, leering would be a better word) at the moment, and Hope’s need to be touched keeps on growing. 

Eventually Josie leans forward and touches Hope just under her breasts, drags her hand down so her nails scratch gently along Hope’s body. Hope’s muscles jump at the new feeling and Josie’s lips tug up into a pleased, tiny smile.

Josie taps Hope’s abs with a single finger. “Have you ever even heard of body fat?” 

“My metabolism is just great.” Hope explains with a small chuckle, feeling some parts of her body start to relax. “I’m lucky.” 

Hope wants to tell Josie that she looks good too. The training they have been doing over the last couple months has left Josie rather toned, kind of like those sculptures of goddesses she’s seen in museums. Calling a girl a goddess isn’t something she should do while naked, even if Hope’s brain is chanting at her to do so.

She’s still tense and Josie must be able to tell, because she flattens her palm on Hope’s stomach and adds slight pressure.

“Relax.” Josie instructs. “Breathe. I’m going to make you feel good, I promise.”

Josie pauses, clearly waiting for something to change. Hope does as instructed, taking in a slow breath and releasing it. Josie continues, lets her hand keep going on its journey until it meets the soft spot right under Hope’s belly button. Not that Hope would ever admit it, but she arches up into the touch and instinctively lets her legs part, feeling desperate.

If Hope willingly keeps on spreading her legs when Josie suddenly starts to climb down the bed, then no one has to know but her and Josie. Josie doesn’t even comment on it. She says nothing really, but keeps opening her mouth a little like she wants to - keeps looking at Hope’s breasts almost like she wants to worship them. 

Almost, because that isn’t how it is with them. Hope must be reading Josie’s eyes all wrong. She heard what Josie said earlier. 

No romance. 

Repeating that phrase in her mind, Hope raises her eyes to the ceiling. She can’t keep staring down at Josie’s head. That brings up the risk of them accidentally making eye contact while Josie’s mouth is on her. She can’t have that happen. Even the thought of it seems so intimate. 

Josie crawls off the edge of the bed and kneels on the floor, getting comfortable. Her hands grab Hope’s hips and pull, so Hope slides downward until her ass meets the end of the mattress. Josie sighs then, her warm breath reminding Hope of just how close they are.

She isn’t sure what she’s expecting exactly, but Hope definitely gasps in surprise when Josie kisses the inside of her thigh. It makes her jump just a bit, but Josie’s hands are right there to hold her still. Hope had no idea she could be so sensitive, especially since it was only her legs. Josie chuckles lightly and continues, pecking Hope gently on the other thigh before moving in closer and letting her open mouth greet Hope’s slit. 

Hope moans, loud and filthy at that. Her hands tangle in the sheets under her, gripping them tightly to try and control herself. Josie lays her tongue flat against as much of Hope as she can get, eventually moving it up slowly until it reaches Hope’s clit.

The world blurs in Hope’s eyes, so she shuts them tightly and focuses on the feeling. She can feel Josie’s tongue start to circle her clit slowly, trying different directions and rhythms until one makes Hope buck upwards. Hope ruins the placement of the sheets, she pulls so hard. Josie doesn’t seem to mind at all, simply hums in some clear sort of satisfaction and keeps on going faster. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Hope groans, has to refrain from saying Josie’s name while in this state. “That feels amazing.”

All Josie can do is hum again in response and grip Hope’s hip a little harder, letting her know that she hears her.

No one can call Josie a liar, because she is actually good at this. She adds just enough pressure and goes quick enough to have Hope letting out a steady stream of moans. Occasionally Josie dips her tongue lower, brushes against Hope’s entrance and just gets the tip of her tongue in before raising it up to torture Hope’s clit again. She never actually swipes her tongue directly along the nub, and it makes Hope feel as if she is being led towards something big. 

The whole bed sheet situation is getting kind of insane though. Hope can tell, even with her eyes shut, that she is accidentally pushing the sheets off the bed. Josie must be able to tell too, because Hope suddenly feels a single hand reach up to grip hers. Hope’s eyes come open at the unexpected contact and she makes the mistake of looking down while Josie is looking up.

There is a moment there. A moment where they accidentally catch each other. A moment where Josie’s mouth is still moving but her eyes are not, and they are locked together in this heated gaze while Hope breathes heavily. Hope is crumbling, still letting out these moans that she can’t control and Josie is just looking at her - but it feels like so much more and fuck, Hope can barely breathe. 

“Josie…” She says finally, because though she had been trying to stop herself from saying it Hope can’t hold herself back now. 

Hope doesn’t even know what she is asking for, but she wants something. Her voice comes out lower than she thought it would and she watches something - something close to submission, but not quite - spark in Josie’s eyes, watches Josie come to some sort of understanding before time resumes and they keep moving.

Her hand is limp in Josie’s grip, and Hope allows Josie to pull her palm down. Hope is not sure where Josie is leading her, but she lets it happen. Soon, Josie is pressing Hope’s hand onto her head and into her hair, guiding Hope’s fingers to curl into the dark brown strands.

Hope gets the message but she’s wondering if she can pull it if she wants to. She gets her answer when Josie finally presses her tongue directly onto Hope’s clit, adding more pressure. It feels so good, Hope can’t help but tug on Josie’s hair - which, surprisingly makes Josie moan into her. 

Since Hope got a positive reaction, she tries it again and receives another moan that makes things feel heavenly. Josie’s tongue dips down once again to Hope’s entrance and lingers there. It goes back up so Josie can use her mouth to suck Hope’s clit for just a fleeting moment, before she’s heading down again.

“Oh, fuck.” Hope moans shakily. “Y-You can go inside.”

Josie listens and eagerly pushes her tongue as far as it will go into Hope. Hope pulls on a clutched piece of hair, probably a little rougher than she should, as she cums. Josie never takes her eyes off of her, never stops moving her mouth. Hope wants to shut her eyes again, but she doesn’t because she was right. This is intimate and new and fucking perfect and she doesn’t want it to end.

It doesn’t end there. Josie surprisingly breaks the eye contact, letting her eyes fall shut like she’s savoring it as she keeps going. Hope shamelessly curses and moans Josie’s name, because Josie treats it as if this is the best thing that she has done in her entire life. It might as well be, with how Josie slips her hands under Hope’s ass and grips the muscle tightly to pull her closer. 

Hope, on the other hand, never stops watching. She sees it all. Her own stomach, colored pink where it would usually be pale. Her breasts raising and falling with quick, heavy breaths. 

And Josie. 

Josie, so eager and beautiful and ready to please.

Josie, smothering herself with as much of Hope as she can take. 

Hope moans so loudly when she cums again that it is embarrassing, and she immediately feels her wetness come out of her like a flood - and Josie takes it all, starts licking gently with the intent to clean instead of trying to give her a third orgasm. She feels too over sensitive anyways. She actually has to hold back a whimper when she sees Josie take one last lick and lift her head.

It feels as if Hope has stumbled onto something amazing here, because Josie simply breathes out a tired chuckle and grins at her. Josie’s lips, part of her cheeks, and some of her nose is clearly shiny. Her face is flushed, her breathing a little hard, but the genuine happiness on her face is there. Josie smiles so hard she shows a hint of teeth and dips down again, but only to kiss Hope’s stomach this time. 

“Thank you.” Hope says, not sure what else to add.

Josie climbs further up Hope’s body - accidentally puts the idea of Hope kissing her (just to know what the taste is like) in Hope’s head. 

“You’re welcome.” Josie reassures. “There’s no need to thank me, though.”

Still, Hope feels kind of guilty because Josie didn’t get to cum at all. This is supposed to be beneficial for both of them. 

“Hey, do you want me to help you along or something?” Hope asks, looking up at Josie. The warmth of it all is nice, but she prefers being on top, so once she catches her breath she flips Josie onto her back.

Josie glances away then, suddenly not wanting to meet Hope’s eyes. “I might’ve, uh, cum already while I was eating you out. I couldn’t help it, you just taste so good.”

Maybe Hope should be weirded out by this admission, but instead she simply feels another dull throb of arousal at the words - and, no. She is way too sensitive now to want more. Besides, they are both naked and she’s straddling Josie. It would seem excessive if Hope were to get wet again.

She smiles down at Josie. Hope cups Josie’s jaw, letting her know that it’s okay. It is also sort of flattering too. Hope lifts her hand so it tangles in Josie’s hair and, feeling curious, she pulls very gently. Josie moans, soft and sweet in return. If it weren’t for Hope’s amazing ears, she probably wouldn’t have been able to hear it.

“Was it just the taste of me or do you have a little kink?” Hope asks. She isn’t sure what she is doing, but she likes this. 

The control. 

Josie’s eyes meet hers once again but no response comes, so Hope pulls harder. 

“Answer me.” 

“Yes.” Josie stammers. “I love having my hair pulled, okay?” 

“Okay.” Grinning smugly, Hope rolls off of Josie and bounces slightly on the mattress. She looks at the ceiling, though she has the full knowledge that Josie is staring at her. 

Since Hope is a good friend and all, she moves first. She reaches out at an odd angle to grab the sheets and pull them up and over both of their bodies, covering them in warmth. Hope turns her back to Josie, not to be rude but because she expects Josie to know what she wants. 

Of course Josie gets it, because a second passes before the bed creaks and Hope feels an arm snake around her side, followed by a pair of breasts pressing to her back. Hope sighs and slumps into the welcomed embrace. She loves cuddling - loves it even more when she doesn’t have to step on her pride and blatantly ask for it.

“I’m setting up a kissing booth on Monday and Lizzie is doing a bake sale so we can rent a truck.” Josie says, her breath hitting Hope’s neck. “We’re gonna go up to our lake house. You should come.”

“Can’t live life without me?” Hope teases, lacing their fingers together. 

“Shut up.”

Jokes aside, it is a nice gesture.

The time for all of them to get a break is coming up, so their workloads have become significantly lighter. They get about a week off soon, not because of a holiday, but because there comes a point where everyone needs to just regroup and deal with life. Every other day or so, someone does something stupid (like make a bet they can light three of their farts on fire in a row) or something smart (like start selling the witches bits of vervain to keep the vampires at bay), just so they can get money.

People are making plans to leave campus, though no one really plans to go home to their parents. Hope knows there’s a group of witches getting to Las Vegas somehow, but she wants no part of that.

“A kissing booth? With Penelope Park lurking?” Hope questions, trying to keep the slight annoyance out of her voice. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Hope feels more than sees Josie shake her head lightly. “No, but I’m over her. Besides, all the kisses are for a good cause.”

“Is Lizzie okay with me going, by the way?” Hope asks. They’re friendly now, but she wants to be a hundred percent sure.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Okay, then.” Hope nods. “I’ll go.”

Josie hugs her once very tightly and whispers a quiet thank you, before slumping against Hope. They fall asleep just like that, wrapped up in each other.

 

-

 

On Sunday night, Hope collects a blanket, some grapes, crackers and cheese, a picnic basket, and her favorite Saltzman twin, then heads out into the woods. It’s late. They have stumbled out there way past curfew and though it is nearing Monday morning and Hope has given no indication to where they are going, Josie follows willingly. Nothing but the darkness and nature surrounds them but Hope knows these woods well, so she holds Josie’s hand to lead her through the trees.

Honestly, Hope is surprised that Josie hasn’t protested more about this whole situation. Josie is in an adorable pair of cupcake spotted pajama pants, a green hoodie, and pink slippers, and she keeps yawning every couple of minutes - but very few complaints come. Josie might just be too trusting. Hope has led her far out into the woods with no sign of stopping. Also, she guesses that Josie can’t really even see her, because Hope has to turn her eyes yellow to properly see Josie and it’s not like the siphoner has that ability. 

Hope accidentally steps on a branch and Josie gasps a tad dramatically, making Hope laugh. Josie swats her arm with her free hand and Hope sees her friend roll her eyes in the darkness.

The plan is barely there and sort of crappy because Hope had thrown it together at last minute, but if things work out right then this is going to be fun. She plans to shift in a clearing a couple of yards ahead, let Josie take as long as she needs to get acquainted with Hope as a wolf, and then find some way to get Josie to ride her. Not in the sexual way, but in the actual riding away, as if Hope was a horse. 

It was going to be weird, but eventually they would end up at the part of the lake that Hope loves most (if things went right) for a late night picnic. Maybe they would go swimming if it wasn’t too cold for Josie to be in the water.

“Okay, what is this?” Josie asks as they finally step into the clearing. It’s a small grassy patch in the shape of a deformed square, surrounded by a large set of tall trees. Basically, it’s pretty underwhelming since they just walked a mile and a half to get there.

“I usually jog out here to shift when I need to.” Hope explains, watching Josie’s tired eyes slowly light up. “I was thinking that you can hold this picnic basket and I’ll shift like I promised. Then you can ride me.”

Hope isn’t exactly done explaining, but Josie’s eyes widen and she chokes on air at the last sentence so Hope scrambles to get another word out.

“Not like that!” She says, probably louder than needed. “I mean, you can actually ride me. While I’m a wolf. I found this part of the woods near the lake that’s beautiful, but it’s pretty far out. It won’t take long for us to get there if you just, you know, hop on.”

It takes a second but Josie nods. “Okay.”

She isn’t sure why, but Hope feels embarrassed about all of this. They have been naked in front of each other a thousand times, even touched each other while cumming, but Hope has done that with other people. She’s never willingly showed someone this part of herself and mixed with everything they’ve been doing recently, it feels as if this is a big step. 

Still, Hope looks at Josie and feels all the care and trust in the world. She knows Josie won’t judge her, and she trusts herself not to hurt Josie. 

“You should turn around.” Hope says, already starting to push her pants off. She lifts her shirt off and over her head, then hands the clothing to Josie. “This part isn’t pretty.”

Josie listens and spins on her heel, facing away and kneeling a second later to pack the clothing away into the relatively large basket. Hope takes in a deep breath and then drops to her hands and feet, getting prepared to go through it all. She has done this a hundred times before, but it still aches when her bones begin to crack and shift and grow larger rapidly. 

Hope tries not to make any noise so she doesn’t scare Josie. Another minute passes of her body transforming, until she sees grayish hair grow across her now shorter arms. Her gaze is a lot lower to the ground now, the scent of the earth enters her nostrils, and as her paws dig deep into the soil, Hope feels at peace.

She takes slow steps towards Josie, trying not to seem like the predator she is. It’s hard to stay kind and gentle in this state, but Hope is doing her best. Walking forward until her body brushes against Josie’s, Hope nudges one of Josie’s hands with the top of her head and peers up at the girl. She sees Josie’s fingers twitch, lets her eyes catch on the movement, and decides to nudge her again.

“Can I pet you?” Josie questions. Hope has never tried to interact with a human while in wolf form, so it feels a little odd for her to raise and lower her head quickly in an awkward nod.

Josie’s fingers reach out and meet Hope’s head a little hesitantly, but it feels nice to have them rake through her fur. The contact feels intense but not sexual. It’s something else entirely. Hope leans into Josie’s side, feeling lighter on her feet. Josie drags her hand along Hope’s back and scratches gently.

“You’re gorgeous.” Josie breathes, in awe of Hope and everything that she is. “And also very cute like this.”

Hope growls at her, but there’s no threat to it and Josie laughs. 

“Fine. You’re a trained, badass killer. I get it.” She says. When Hope looks up, Josie’s smile is wider than ever. 

She takes the opportunity to reposition herself in front of Josie. Hope sinks lower to the ground, offering up her back for Josie to climb on. There is some obvious hesitation but eventually Josie very carefully starts to get on top of Hope. Her legs wrap around Hope’s sides and she leans forward until her front presses to Hope’s back. Josie puts her arms around Hope’s neck, making sure to be gentle, and clutches the filled picnic basket in one hand.

Hope stands to her full height. She turns in the direction of the lake and takes a couple practice step forwards, making sure Josie won’t fall off. Josie tightens her grip on Hope’s neck, but it isn’t painful, so Hope starts up a sprint towards their destination. 

 

 

“That was amazing.” Josie says to a naked Hope, stretching her arms and legs out as she looks around the new terrain. “I can’t believe you let me ride you.”

“Tell no one.” 

Josie spins around, taking in the scenery. The lake stretches out for miles in front of them, but under their feet is wild grass and pretty flowers. The real site is the sky. With the lack of trees around here, the sky is clear to be seen. Stars paint the world, shining brighter than anything Hope has ever seen. It’s breathtaking. Hope usually can’t take her eyes off of it every time she sees it, but for some reason she only gives the sky one glance before all of her focus goes to Josie.

She looks beautiful out here. Her skin is a golden brown, her features delicate, and her hair a wild mess from the ride over here - but Hope loves it. It reminds Hope of how Josie looks whenever they would get done with their sessions (the name just seemed to stick), lazy and a little loose with this look in her eyes that made Hope feel as if Josie could eat her up with a single glance. 

“Do you like it?” Hope asks and kneels near where Josie set down the basket, starting to take out her clothes to put back on.

“More than like it.” Josie replies from her spot on the dock. She looks over at Hope and pouts when she sees Hope’s pants clutched in her hand. “Don’t put those back on. I have an idea.” 

Hope raises an eyebrow but slowly folds her pants back up into a small, neat square and shoves the clothing in the basket. While she is busy doing that, Josie takes the time to lift her hoodie off and slip her pajama pants down her legs. Hope only notices this because when she turns her head she nearly gets hit in the head with Josie’s clothing, dodging it at last minute. 

Normally she would complain, but at this point she knows well enough that a naked Josie only ever leads to good things. Hope folds Josie’s clothes too and sets them on top of the basket. She turns again and is struck with something other than clothing this time. 

The moonlight hits Josie just right, highlighting all of her curves and the dips in her skin that form her muscles. Hope swallows, her tongue feeling awkward and heavy in her mouth. Her eyes trace over Josie a million times until Josie turns her head towards Hope, looking amused, and Hope’s heart hammers in her chest. 

Okay, so Hope is kind of freaking out because she has no explanation for this. The arousal can be explained away by the sight of Josie triggering some sort of knee-jerk reaction in which Hope immediately becomes horny once Josie takes off her clothes, but this time is different. This time there isn’t just arousal spreading through Hope’s body. It is accompanied by a certain fondness Hope had never noticed before, one that had always been waiting there in her. 

And it confuses the hell out of Hope.

Josie raises her hand and crooks a single finger towards herself, beckoning Hope over. Hope stands and trips over herself on the way over, but reaches Josie all the same. 

She wraps her arms around Josie’s body from behind and hugs her, because she feels like it and Josie smells pleasantly like soap and the trees. Hope rests her head against the side of Josie’s shoulder, enjoying the contact but not the little jump in her breath and the erratic beating of her heart.

“I’ve always wanted to go skinny dipping.” Josie admits quietly. “It’s on my bucket list.”

“You have a bucket list? What’s on it?” Hope asks, a little surprised. She trails her hands along Josie’s stomach, down her arms, and across her thighs, hoping it will prompt Josie to tell her more.

Josie simply shakes her head. “I’ll tell you some other time. Promise.”

“Okay.” Hope agrees quietly, pressing the flat warmth of her palm to Josie’s inner thigh.

“Hey, do you remember that takedown you were showing me last week during training?”

Hope’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “Yeah, but why are we talking about it now-“

The water hits her like a cold ton of bricks. For a moment Hope allows herself to sink, still recovering from the shock of being tossed into the water. She had no idea Josie had the strength to throw her in so easily. She also forgot how cold the lake was until the water was surrounding her. Soon enough, Hope resurfaces and gasps for air, ignoring the slight ache in her body from landing. 

“What the hell?” She asks and pushes strands of her wet hair back out of her face. Hope pouts at Josie, but loses all of her annoyance when Josie jumps in to join her.

Josie’s head comes out of the water seconds later and Hope, feeling a little fussy, splashes Josie in the face immediately. It turns into an all out water war. Maybe Hope usually bests Josie while on land and in the gym, but the water is fair game. They both use their hands to splash as much water as possible in each other’s faces and use their feet to swim away from each other, laughing as they do so.

As they near the end of their little fight, Hope dives under the water to try and surprise attack Josie. She has a mouth that tastes like lake water and tiring limbs. The slight ache in her arms and legs would heal in about a second if she just got a break, but she is getting kind of hungry and she’s a cheese and cracker slut so they need to move things along. The weird thing is, when Hope gets under the surface, she can’t spot Josie anywhere.

Then all of a sudden, all she can see is Josie, because Josie is right in front of her. She must have used magic, because she hadn’t been there before. Hope keeps forgetting that there’s a shit ton of magic running through the school and the lake by extension. She’ll have to set some type of reminder, Hope thinks, but it’s too late now since Josie is backing her up against the dock’s wooden beam.

Josie has this look on her face that makes Hope shut up and simultaneously makes her stop all the splashing. They aren’t touching yet, but Hope just knows this is leading somewhere. She glances down the gentle curves of Josie’s face, allowing herself to be backed up until her back hits the wood. 

Her feet can touch the ground at this point, so she stands still. Hope looks across every part of Josie she can see. The toned, obviously muscled shoulders and forearms. Her plump lips, prominent collarbones, the one misplaced freckle near the spot where her neck turns into her shoulder. Josie is taller than her, so the water covers everything under the tops of her nipples. Which is a real shame, because Hope finds that Josie’s breasts are great to look at, and she wants to see them fully.

She glances back up to Josie’s face, the thought startling Hope. Hope searches Josie’s faces for any indication of what is going to happen next, but her eyes get caught on Josie’s within seconds. Josie looks down and oh- she’s looking at Hope’s lips. Hope wonders if they’re going to kiss. They haven’t yet, but Hope sees no problem with it.

Except they kind of have rules. Unspoken rules, but rules that are still there. All the things they have been doing lead each other towards an orgasm, but most people don’t cum during a makeout session. 

Hope is willing to break that rule. She wants Josie to lean forward and kiss her. They have blurred the lines of what they can and can’t do before. Why not now? Josie is leaning forward, closer, and Hope’s breath catches in her throat. She wants this so bad. She lets her eyes focus on Josie’s mouth. 

Josie’s lips look so soft. The thought of being wrapped up in them makes Hope feel desperate, like she almost can’t hold herself back. Josie keeps moving forward ever so slowly. The water does nothing to cool the heat of her skin or the pulsing between her thighs.

At last minute, Josie dips her head down and presses her mouth to the side of Hope’s neck. Hope gasps quietly and lets her head fall back against the dock’s beam. Maybe they can’t kiss on the lips. Maybe they aren’t there yet, but they can do almost everything else. Josie trails kisses along the pale column of Hope’s neck, sucking and licking and drawing little moans out of Hope as she attacks the skin. 

She can’t help it. She accidentally bucks forward into Josie, feeling the odd and sudden need to thrust into something. Josie doesn’t seem to mind, just presses forward and kisses her neck with more force. It makes Hope incredibly wet (she can tell, even though her bottom half is submerged in the water), and she wants Josie to feel the same so she pushes her hands up Josie’s back until her fingers curl into Josie’s hair.

Hope tugs.

“Ah, fuck.” Josie whines, removing her mouth from Hope’s neck. “Please, Hope. Harder.”

And yeah, okay. That’s it. Hope needs to get her hands on Josie properly right now, doing anything else would be a disservice to the entire world. 

They don’t know it, but everything shifts when Hope puts her hands under the water and easily picks Josie up by her thighs. Hope carries her out of the water and onto land. She decides that the cleanest place to put Josie would be on the dock. Sure, she has a blanket buried somewhere in the basket but it feels as if there is no time for her to grab it at the moment. 

Hope sets Josie down on the dock and for a second, she just admires how easily Josie accepts the position. Josie lets her arms rest near the sides of her head, palms up. She wraps her legs around Hope’s waist and tries to pull her closer, while pushing her head back against the dock so her neck is bared to Hope. Hope takes the gift gladly.

She dips down and latches onto Josie’s neck. This she can do. She’s never done anything with a girl outside of Josie, but she’s kissed boys necks before. Hope presses her open mouth to the soft skin of Josie’s neck, trailing her lips up and down until she finds a spot near Josie’s jaw that makes the girl under her moan extra loudly. It’s obviously sensitive and Hope takes full advantage of that. 

She spends a lot of time sucking on that one spot, knowing it feels a bit softer than the rest of Josie’s neck. Hope notices Josie’s upturned palms once again and takes the invitation, pinning her down. Hope can’t see Josie, but she can hear the noises she’s making and they’re absolutely perfect, just the right type of desperate that Hope wants from her.

It might be a little possessive, but Hope wants to leave hickeys. The thought of seeing Josie’s neck all marked up the next day at the kissing booth makes her feel hot, and it’s a plus that it would show Penelope that she doesn’t have a chance with Josie again. 

Okay, so it’s a lot possessive, but she’s a Mikaelson and a werewolf - it’s in her nature. Something in her head is saying that Josie is hers, even though Hope fully knows that Josie is nobody’s. Still, Hope can’t deny her instincts and once she’s satisfied with the hickey near Josie’s jaw, Hope moves her mouth to another spot and nips her skin. Josie jumps at the tiny bite and Hope holds her down harder. 

“Hope.” Josie whimpers as Hope repeats the action. 

Josie strains to let Hope have as much access to her neck as possible. Hope does everything she can, loving the gesture. She wants to mark Josie everywhere, leave hickies along her soft thighs and her tan breasts so later on when Josie touches herself all she’ll be able to think about is Hope. 

Hope has no idea where all of this is coming from, but it comes quick and she has these animal instincts that kick in. All she cares about right now is Josie and making her feel good. 

“What do you want, Josie?” Hope lifts her head, looks down at Josie intensely. “You’ve got to tell me.” 

Looking more than a little aroused, Josie pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. “I want your fingers in me. Please.” 

The added please at the end is what gets Hope. It’s just so very Josie to turn everything into a plead, even when she gets the chance to make it a command. 

Keep in mind that Hope has never done this before. Of course she’s fingered herself, but this is a whole new angle and it’s a different person. Still, Hope is going to try her best. She slides her hand down and uses two fingers just to explore Josie’s slit (accidentally brushes against Josie’s clit and knows it because Josie cries out, possibly a little overwhelmed by all the stimulation). Her fingers glide up and down easily, but it only takes her a couple strokes to know where things are.

Hope slides her fingers down and grants Josie’s request, slipping into her. Her fingers meet little to no resistance. In fact, a semi-loud squelching sound fills the air and when Hope grins, Josie’s blush grows darker with embarrassment. 

“You’re so wet.” Hope breathes, slightly in awe of it all.

She moves her hand slowly, building up a rhythm. Hope wants to get this right for Josie, so she tries a couple different angles and speeds. It takes a moment, but eventually Hope curls her fingers just right and presses against a small, spongy spot inside of Josie that makes her moan in pure pleasure. Hope attacks the spot, hitting it again and again relentlessly, becoming obsessed with the noises Josie is making. 

They sound so desperate, so needy, and to add to it all Josie moans Hope’s name as if Hope was a god. Hope loves it - loves watching her. She looks up and sees Josie’s red tinted skin, her heaving breasts, accompanied by her heavy breathing. Josie’s hands still obediently rest up by the sides of her head, right where Hope left them, but they’re balled into fists now. 

Shifting her wrist just a bit until it reaches the right angle, Hope uses her thumb to swipe against Josie’s clit. It takes that and some more pressure for Josie to make that near-cumming sound that Hope has become familiar with.

“Can I- fuck. Can I please cum?” Josie peers down at Hope, rocking desperately into her hand. 

Hope feels herself throb at that. She hadn’t expected Josie to beg, but hearing it turns Hope on more than anything. Part of her thinks that if she were to say no then Josie would hold off until Hope gave her permission, but it isn’t the right time to test that theory. 

“Yes.” Hope replies. She wants to tell Josie to cum for her, specifically, but maybe that’s too far, so she keeps quiet about that part. 

Josie does cum either way, with a loud curse and something that sounds a lot like Hope’s name. She keeps on rocking steadily onto Hope’s fingers while Hope keeps thrusting, slowing her pace once the aftershocks seem to stop. Hope pulls her hand out from between Josie’s legs and looks at it, noticing how wet it is immediately. 

Her hand is glistening in the dim moonlight and her palm is dripping, drops of the liquid sliding down past her wrist. Hope finds some odd fascination in looking at it. She wants to lick her fingers, just to know what Josie tastes like. That would make it fair, considering Josie knows what Hope tastes like.

Except Josie beats her to it and suddenly her fingers are in Josie’s mouth. Josie drags her tongue over Hope’s skin and sucks gently, trying to lick the digits clean. The wet warmth of Josie’s mouth is perfect, her lips feeling soft against Hope’s knuckles. Hope groans at the sight, she can’t help it.

Eventually, Josie pulls off with a wet pop and grins lazily at Hope. 

“I wasn’t sure if you brought napkins.” Josie says as an explanation and Hope nods. That makes sense. 

What doesn’t make sense is the flutter in her stomach when Hope sees that Josie is still loosely holding onto her hand. The contrast between Hope’s pale skin and Josie’s tan is beautiful.

“Do you want to eat?” Hope asks, licking her lips. Her mouth feels weirdly dry. 

“Yeah.” Josie replies, standing and taking Hope up with her. “What did you bring?”

“Cheese and crackers, and some grapes.” 

“Cool.”

They go back up the dock to where they left their clothes. Hope starts getting dressed and so does Josie. Even though it’s cold out, Josie tosses Hope her hoodie in a silent request for her to wear it. Hope pulls it on and while she does, Josie starts to set out all the food on the dock. When Hope is done getting the green hoodie over her head, she spots Josie sitting a few feet away from her with the blanket wrapped around herself and some grapes in her mouth. 

“You’re so small.” Josie says as Hope approaches her. Hope looks down, seeing that the hoodie falls down to mid thigh on her. She rolls her eyes and joins Josie, already going for the crackers with cheese.

Hope smiles, nudging Josie teasingly. “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Kissing Booths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t expecting to make Hope and Lizzie good friends in this fic, but whatever (I blame this short Hizzie friendship scene for inspiring me to start a long Hizzie fic)

Hope ends up carrying Josie back to the school that night (or very early morning, whatever you want to call it). It starts with Josie yawning as she is gripping Hope’s fur on the way back, followed by her walking about half of a mile until she requests a short piggyback ride. A short piggyback ride turns into Hope sneaking back up the school’s stairs and down the hall towards the twin’s room with Jose still on her back.

The sleeping girl is clinging to Hope loosely, her arms barely wrapped around Hope’s neck and her legs are propped up solely by Hope’s strong arms. Hope doesn’t have the heart to wake her. Josie’s chest is pressing harder on Hope’s back than her stomach is and Hope can both hear and feel Josie’s slow heartbeat. 

It offers some sort of comfort Hope can’t explain, holding proof that Josie is alive and well. Josie’s hair falls soft and gentle across Hope’s cheek, tickles her arm. She has her head nuzzled into the crook of Hope’s neck, so Hope can feel the push and drag of her breaths. Josie still smells like the lake and feels a little like heaven and Hope decides she loves Josie this way, carefree and close. 

It’s why Hope thinks over taking Josie back to her room instead. It would certainly be much easier to sleep with Josie pressed up against her and it would be an all around better waking up experience if it included Josie. Still, Lizzie might gut her if she steals Josie away for another night.

Hope has to lean forward and bump her head against the wall a couple times to make a proper knocking sound. She is glad no one else is in the hall, because it’s mildly embarrassing.

At first, Hope thinks she is going to have to find some way to break into the room while carrying a witch on her back, since no one normal is up this late. She’s in the middle of crafting a plan in her mind when Lizzie pulls the door open, already starting to spout an irritated greeting before she sees who it is. 

The first thing Hope notices is how puffy Lizzie’s eyes are, how they’re red around the rims like the edge of a glass that’s been pressed into rosy salt. Hope can tell she has been crying. Her bottom lip is raw and bleeding just enough to be noticeable, as if it had been sucked or bitten harshly. Lizzie’s face is void of any makeup - void of anything except curiosity, really.

Lizzie’s glassy eyes glance from Hope to Josie, probably wondering why her sister is asleep and pressed against Hope like a clingy child. Hope is curious too, about the fact that Lizzie clearly has tears in her eyes and is up at such a late hour. 

“I was wondering where she was.” Lizzie kicks the door open a little wider so Hope can get in and casually wipes at her eyes, as if this is no big deal at all. “I mean, I guessed she was with you. She’s always with you. I just… where even were you guys?” 

“The woods.” Hope would shrug, but she thinks that she might accidentally kick Josie off of her, so she doesn’t. 

She takes the invitation to come further inside and steps in, walking until she reaches the bed that she knows is Josie’s. Then, Hope starts the very awkward and also very important task of carefully dropping Josie on the mattress without waking her up. Hope completes it within a minute and then tugs the sheets up and over Josie’s sleeping form, making sure that she is properly tucked in.

Lizzie is watching her all the while, not offering any help but simply observing. Lizzie sniffles once during the entire thing and keeps her distance, hovering near her own bed. 

“Are you okay?” Hope asks it, even though it feels awkward and heavy on her tongue. Not that long ago she wouldn’t have asked, but there is something that makes her feel weird about leaving without making sure Lizzie is okay.

“No.” Lizzie raises her shoulder in a little shrug. “Would you stay for a minute?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Hope awkwardly joins Lizzie on her bed - it might be the first time she sits on Lizzie’s bed and not Josie’s - and soon they’re locked in this weird hug. It makes Hope feel like they are closer friends now, even though they really haven’t shared that much with each other. Hope hugs Lizzie tightly and Lizzie hugs her back, and she feels warmth and worry and - well, it’s weird.

Her heart doesn’t hit a rapid pace when Lizzie wraps her arms around Hope’s waist, and she doesn’t focus on the smell of Lizzie’s hair or the press of her breasts. It’s nice. It’s friendly. It’s not what she has with Josie, and this is the first time Hope realizes it. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hope asks, her awkwardness starting to fade. “Whatever it is.”

Lizzie shakes her head no, and Hope only notices because she feels the bump of her forehead against her arm. 

“Hey, Hope?”

“Yeah, Lizzie?”

“Whatever you’re doing with Josie… don’t hurt her, okay?” Lizzie sits up a bit so she can make eye contact. “She’s been really happy lately and I assume it has something to do with you, so please just don’t fuck up.”

Hope nods slowly, even though she is confused. “I won’t.”

She feels as if she has just gotten the traditional ‘don’t hurt my daughter or I’ll kill you’ talk that fathers usually give to their daughter’s boyfriends. Lizzie is staring at her seriously, looking a little sad and tired but also hopeful. Hope nods again, because though this whole conversation seems random to her, she knows she would never purposely hurt Josie, and she feels it’s important for Lizzie to know that too. 

Eventually, Lizzie sighs and drops her head to Hope’s shoulder. That night, Hope makes sure both the Saltzman girls sleep peacefully.

 

-

 

Seeing Josie Saltzman standing behind a wooden, perfectly crafted (apparently Lizzie is as good at building things as she is at destroying things) kissing booth stand somehow ruins Hope’s morning. 

She knew Josie was doing this, of course. Josie had mentioned it last night and Hope had nodded along, thinking it was a good idea. Now, she wants to hit herself, because seeing Josie with a sign above her head that reads ‘A Dollar A Kiss’ makes her stomach plummet all the way down to hell. Josie looks so pretty too - her lips always look soft and plump and utterly kissable, but today it seems magnified. Hope is sure that in a couple minutes there will be a line of people wanting to kiss Josie.

In other words, Hope is about two seconds away from putting her fist through a wall.

Really, it’s a little embarrassing how quickly her anger spikes. There’s a rational part of her brain that says Josie owes Hope nothing, that Josie can kiss whoever she wants. The other parts of Hope’s brain are either scrambling or suggesting that Hope put her speed and strength to good use and take Josie far, far away from other people’s greedy lips. 

Of course Hope can’t do that for several reasons, so she stands near the doorway of a classroom for a solid minute and just stares at Josie. Not in a weird way. She’s simply observing. Her mind is kind of fucked. It doesn’t help that no explanation is coming for why she’s so mad, she’s still a bit tired from her earlier workout, and the skirt Hope is wearing clings to her body uncomfortably. 

Eventually Hope decides that she is reaching stalker levels of creepy and forces her legs to take her forward. Hope gets three steps before Josie glances in her direction and grins (beams, actually, because Josie never does anything half-assed). She smiles back in greeting, though feels a little awkward as she approaches the booth. 

It is set up in their crowded school hallway. Students pass them in clusters or alone, but either way Hope’s position must look odd. 

She’s at a kissing booth. With Josie. 

Hope swears a passing teenager gives her the stink eye as he walks by and all Hope can do is shrink in on herself, gripping the edge of the booth for some type of support. People must think she’s there to kiss Josie or something - and she wouldn’t do that. Well. Actually, maybe she would. Not in public though. 

Hope repeats again in her mind that she has no problem with other people being gay. The thought of herself liking girls makes her chest feel heavy, her body buzzing with what feels like the very start of a panic attack. And Josie really doesn’t help, because with the things they have been doing it probably wouldn’t surprise Josie if Hope slapped a dollar down and just- 

“Are you going to, uh, speak?” Josie asks. Her hand reaches out to brush against Hope’s knuckles, and she realizes that she still hasn’t said anything to Josie yet.

“Oh, sorry.” Hope says awkwardly. “How’s your morning going?”

Josie’s smile stretches across her lips slowly but surely. “It was good. I’m a little tired, though. Thanks to someone.” 

One of Josie’s hands reach out over the booth between them to poke Hope on the soft inside of her forearm. Her palm presses casually against the skin and slides downward until their hands (or more, their nervous fingers - because hand holding is kind of intimate and they’re in public) hesitantly link together. Hope wants to grip Josie’s hand properly, but she never loses sight of the students still passing by. 

“Sorry.” Hope breathes, remembering last night’s events. At this point, Hope has apologized twice and still hasn’t felt sorry at all.

“It’s okay. It’s a good type of ache.” Josie admits and Hope’s stomach jumps when she connects the dots. 

They stay in that position for what feels like forever. In reality, it’s just long enough for the tension to rise. Long enough for Hope to look up into Josie’s warm eyes, because she’s feeling a little clueless and a lot confused and the brown in Josie’s gaze usually makes the room stop spinning. 

Instead, Hope finds Josie looking at her the same way. Waiting for instruction, as always. Except this time, Hope really doesn’t have much to say. 

“Fuck.” Hope’s eyes catch on Josie’s neck and widen slightly. “I totally forgot about the hickies. Sorry. Those are really - just… damn.” 

This she does feel sorry about - because though seeing the bright purple marks burst in a trail along Josie’s neck does start a buzz of arousal in the pit of Hope’s stomach, Josie now has to deal with them. Everyone can see them. It’s not as if they are very well hidden or anything and plus, no one knows if Josie is dating anyone. So Josie will either have to dodge questions all day or make up some lie. 

“It’s okay.” Josie assures, her skin starting to tint pink. 

Hope still feels a bit guilty. “I’ll be better with the placement next time.”

They both pause - and it’s a very quick pause. If their life were a movie, then their viewers would be yelling and jumping over couches in a mad dash to grab popcorn and sodas then make it back to the screen. 

“No.” Josie protests unexpectedly, her fingers pressing just slightly firmer onto Hope’s open palm. “I, uh. I kind of like people seeing it. And yeah, my neck stings a little but it’s nice.” 

“Define nice.” Hope says, because she is pretty sure that’s not the right word Josie is looking for.

Josie licks her lips and looks down. Her blush comes with full force now. When she speaks, her voice is a couple levels softer. “Hot. I mean it’s hot.”

“Oh.” 

She has no idea what to say then. Hope knows what she wants to do. She wants to lean over the wood or walk around the barrier all together, just so she can grip Josie’s navy sweater and yank her forward until they are kissing once again. Hope even takes a step closer until her hips bump against the edge, but she makes no move to get any closer because there’s still people. 

People who should probably be kissing Josie. People who would be kissing Josie (and simultaneously helping them get enough money for the lake house) if Hope weren’t lingering around with no point to her actions. 

“Are you going to... contribute?” Josie’s hand leaves Hope’s to rest on a clear jar on the wooden surface that Hope hadn’t noticed before. 

There is a small slot cut open on the top of it, clearly for money. It’s just thin enough to fit dollars and coins. At the bottom of the jar, a few bills are crumpled there. Hope can’t help the frown that hits her lips, knowing someone else had kissed Josie and people will continue to come along to do the same thing. 

“I, um.” Hope glances around nervously. They have never actually kissed on the lips before and this isn’t the setting she wants to do it in.

“It’s for a good cause.” Josie supplies. 

Hope is thinking over Josie’s words (it is a good cause and no one would really question her if she shook off the kiss with a shrug and a small lie about wanting to help with the money) when she spots Penelope at the end of the hall, heading towards them with money clutches in her hand. Now, the thought of other people kissing Josie makes Hope see red, but the thought of Penelope kissing Josie makes Hope see gold - because her eyes flash a dangerous yellow suddenly.

It’s as if she has shifted already, because her body moves on autopilot. She grabs Josie’s sweater, just as she had imagined earlier, and pulls until there’s a quiet, surprised gasp followed by warmth covering Hope’s lips. 

The kids is kind of sloppy at first, mostly because for the first second or two Josie didn’t know what was happening. Josie gets it together quickly and meets Hope’s touch. Where Hope presses with a lot of force, Josie pushes back to even her out. When Hope drags her tongue along the seam of Josie’s lips, Josie parts them to let Hope deepen the kiss. 

It takes Hope longer than Josie to figure out what she is doing. All of her actions had been done in a quick, primal decision. Her heart thuds loud enough that she can hear it due to the sudden anxiety and the genera ‘what the fuck’ feeling that apparently comes with kissing a girl for the first time. 

The problem is: she can’t stop now.

The damp warmth of Josie’s mouth is not unlike the wet heat between her legs. It’s just as soft and perfect inside, except this time Hope can actually taste Josie. She’s kind of already obsessed with it. She can’t stop herself from leaning in, from licking into Josie’s mouth like she is claiming Josie for her own. 

That could be what Hope is trying to do. Hope eventually lets her grip loosen and her hands slip from the fabric of Josie’s sweater, just so Hope can slide her palms up into Josie’s hair. Josie doesn’t tell her to stop - she even tilts her head a bit, letting Hope catch more of the strands in her hands. Hope tugs gently and the small moan that slips out of Josie’s lips makes Hope groan quietly in response. 

God, she can practically smell the arousal on Josie. 

They pull away for air (Josie needing it more than Hope) and Josie takes two deep breaths before she speaks again. 

“Take me somewhere.” She says. Her eyes are wide, lips a little shiny, and air still entering and leaving her mouth at a rapid pace. 

Fuck. Hope did that - no one else. 

It makes her brain fill with some odd sense of pride, like getting Josie horny is a reward that Hope has earned. She chalks her thoughts up to plain old, possessive werewolf business and nods. This isn’t a ‘Hope being into girls’ thing, it’s a ‘Hope being an animal’ thing. She can’t help it. When she drags Josie into the nearest empty room to do whatever they’re going to do - it always changes every time, as if they’re stepping towards some invisible barrier - Hope will know it’s all primal, all animalistic and emotionless. And that’s fine, because that is how it’s supposed to be.

“Uh.” Penelope says, making her presence known. “Are you two going to get a room or did Hope just pay extra?”

Everything about Penelope is guarded. From her uncharacteristically tense stance to the way her smirk is half-assed, barely there. She has her arms crossed over her body, and it looks more like Penelope is trying to shrink rather than make her presence known. Hope can see Penelope struggling with something, trying to show her usual bravado, but there’s obvious cracks in her persona. 

The sass is there, but Hope notices that Penelope’s eyes are still set firmly down, as if catching sight of Hope and Josie’s swelling lips and blown pupils would ruin her. 

“I-I’m going to take a break.” Josie fumbles over her words and looks between the two girls slowly before walking away, going somewhere unknown.

Which, of course, leaves Hope and Penelope standing in their most awkward position yet. 

Hope digs into her skirt pocket and produces her wallet from out of it, all while Penelope stares her down. She isn’t sure exactly how to proceed or how to explain everything to Penelope - it’s not like Penelope would understand werewolf instincts - so she simply grabs five dollars (and fuck, it feels as if she is moving so slow) and slides the cash into the jar. 

“See you around.” Hope says politely.

“See you around.” Penelope returns.

By following her nose and her ears - which requires embarrassingly sniffing the air as if she were a dog - Hope finds Josie in a nearby, private bathroom. At least, she thinks she finds Josie. She can hear slight rustling and little breaths that sound familiar from inside, but it could be anyone in there.

Hope knocks. “Hey, it’s me.”

The door is pulled open in a flash and before Hope even has time to think, she is yanked inside the bathroom. Josie’s face looks a lot redder than it had before and she has a hand pushed into her skirt, no doubt already buried in her panties. Hope looks over her body, noticing that Josie’s wrist hasn’t stopped moving and she’s most likely fingering herself at the moment. 

Hope feels herself throb and she clenches her thighs together to try and relieve some tension before she moves forward. She grabs Josie’s wrist gently, making Josie look up at her with wide, pleading eyes. Hope pulls Josie’s hand away from her underwear and out from inside her skirt, then replaces it with her own fingers.

The bathroom is relatively small but thankfully there’s a lock and Hope makes good use of it. She leads Josie back against the sink so they have something to lean against. Hope snakes her hand down lower, past the thin fabric of Josie’s panties until her fingertips glide easily against hot skin and a hard nub.

“What’s got you so wet, Jo?” Hope already knows, but she wants to hear it.

“You.” Josie admits shakily, her hands moving to grip the edge of the sink behind her. “Would you kiss me again, please?”

Hope really can’t say no to her. She leans forward and connects their lips for the second time ever, kissing Josie again for no reason except the fact that Josie asked. At the same time, Hope starts to run her fingers over Josie’s slit the way she’s learned how. Josie’s moans don’t get a chance to leave her lips, just slip out from her mouth and into Hope’s so no one can hear them. 

It’s surprisingly easy to make Josie cum. Just a couple long strokes with her fingers, some quick teasing, and a hard press to a spongy spot inside of Josie has her writhing. It’s incredibly hot. Hope can feel the wet splatter of Josie cumming on her palm and she sinks to her knees, not wanting to waste the chance to taste Josie a second time.

“Oh.” Josie says, her voice taking on a desperate tone. “You don’t, uh, have to do that.” 

Despite Josie’s words, she is lifting herself up and onto the sink so Hope’s head can get aligned with her properly. Hope has to bite back a smirk at how Josie’s legs fall open a bit wider, like she’s waiting for her. 

“I want to.” Hope assures Josie. 

Josie unzips her skirt, but Hope does the rest. Hope grips the fabric and pulls it down Josie’s thighs until it slips off of her feet. Josie is wearing light blue panties that look tighter than they probably are. They stick to Josie’s skin due to the wetness and Hope can see the outline of everything. 

She reaches forward and runs her finger over her for a second or two before she grabs the waistband and pulls her panties down, too. Josie is pretty and pink and a little swollen between her legs, the recent orgasm making everything look more appetizing - and wow, Hope never thought she would use that word to describe Josie. 

“God, you’re so pretty.” Hope puts her palms on the insides of Josie’s thighs and pushes, slowly parting them as far as they will go. She drags her fingers over the soft skin and watches Josie shudder then clench around nothing.

Hope looks up and finds Josie already watching her, looking down with her bottom lip drawn between her teeth. One of Josie’s hands is up her shirt and moving, probably pinching a hardened nipple under her sweater, like she can’t go more than a few seconds without being touched. Hope decides that she is going to like this.

She has seen enough porn and knows Josie well enough to start with the basics, licking up her slit to see where she’s sensitive. Hope doesn’t miss how Josie’s heavy breathing gets a little more high-pitched when her tongue brushes against her clit and her entrance.

As usual with Josie, Hope’s brain works on some type of odd autopilot. Being with Josie is just instinct at this point. Even just the taste of her - kind of bitter, all around addicting - sends Hope into a frenzy. She flicks Josie’s clit with her tongue, starting up a quick rhythm. Hope is aware that Josie is still sensitive from her first orgasm and she takes full advantage of it. She wants Josie to cum hard, wants to taste as much of her as she can. Hope presses the flat of her tongue against Josie experimentally and feels Josie clench and shiver under her. 

At some point Hope remembers she also has fingers. She pushes two of them in to the knuckle and curls them after a couple thrusts, still not stopping the circling her tongue is doing. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck- Hope.” Josie gasps, letting out a loud string of curses. She clenches her hand into a fist and presses the brunt of her knuckles into her mouth to stop the noises from getting out.

Hope can’t keep her eyes off of Josie, even as her nose bumps messily against the top of Josie’s mound. Josie is a wreck above her, with her eyes squeezed shut as she rocks into Hope’s waiting hand. Her back is arched in the most beautiful curve Hope has ever seen and her mouth is open, whimpering Hope’s name over and over.

Feeling Josie cum still never ceases to amaze her. Josie clenches and for a moment Hope’s fingers are being suffocated, and then there is a hot, wet flood on her skin. Hope lowers her head to lick up as much as she can get. Josie gushes around Hope’s fingers as she grinds down onto her until the aftershocks subside, and Hope loves it.

She would fuck Josie for days if she could - actually, Hope could. She definitely has the stamina for that, because she’s also sure that Josie would probably pass out at some point if she tried. 

“There we go.” Hope hums, pleased, as she pulls her fingers out. She presses a secret kiss to Josie’s inner thigh. 

Josie looks exhausted and satisfied, but she still manages to speak with a soft, slightly scratchy voice. “Can I clean your fingers off?”

The request comes small and quietly, making it seem as if Josie is a little embarrassed. Maybe she is, but she doesn’t need to be. Hope gets the message and she thinks that it’s hot. That’s why she stands and extends her hand out to Josie, watching as Josie slowly starts to lick over her fingers and suck them clean. Hope gently brushes her other hand through Josie’s hair once she’s done. 

She leans up on her toes to kiss Josie’s forehead. “Good girl.”

“Stop.” Josie replies weakly. “I’m just going to get turned on again.”

Hope lights up at that and she moves forward once again, this time kissing Josie on the lips sweetly before turning to the right and kissing one of the dark hickeys from last night. She pushes her lips against three of the others, pecking the skin that Josie exposes to her. Eventually Hope makes her way up to Josie’s ear.

“You like me calling you that?” Hope asks. She grips Josie’s hips but pulls her head away just far enough that they can make eye contact. 

Josie simply nods, most likely too tired to say much else. Hope reaches down and pulls Josie’s panties and her skirt back up her legs. All Josie has to do is lift her ass a little so Hope can get the fabric up to her waist. She even zips up the skirt for her, because she’s a good friend.

“We should probably go.” Hope says, finally stepping away. “You have people to kiss.”

Sighing, Josie pushes herself off the sink and lands on the floor with a dull thump. “Sounds exhausting.”

 

 

That same day, Hope catches MG studying in the library. Usually she would say hello, maybe speak to him for a solid five to ten minutes or so, and then move on, but today is different. Today, Hope lingers near MG for an excessive (not excessive for normal people, but excessive for Hope, The Antisocial One) amount of time until he starts glancing up at her awkwardly from over his Vampire Studies textbook. 

They sit across from each other at a table. Where Hope has a single, thin book clutched in her hands, MG has about twenty books, each thicker than the next, stacked high above his head. She isn’t here to study, just to pick up this one book for Josie and leave, but for whatever reason she is still here. It’s dumb, because she isn’t even reading, just running her fingers over a random page and staring at one word on the paper. Hope has the feeling MG knows that.

“Hey, MG?” Hope asks and MG sets his book down, as if he had been expecting this.

“Yeah?” 

“You’ve had a crush on Lizzie for awhile.” Hope says, not really sure what she’s doing. She feels dumb for the questions she’s about to ask - because of course MG’s feelings for Lizzie won’t be anything close to her feelings for Josie, but she needs to ask anyways. “What’s that like?”

It sounds awkward and they both know it, but Hope already has the words out there. She’s too curious. Her mind is kind of scrambled since last night and a couple hours in that bathroom. She needs some answers to some questions, because her heart beats rapidly with fear anytime she thinks it over, but she also lets her cunt throb and her heart warm at the mere thought of Josie. 

So, she’s decided to go speak to the master of having a crush on a Saltzman twin.

MG raises her eyebrows at her and takes his time with his response. “I don’t know. It’s a crush, you know? I like little things about her, like how she smells and her smile and the sound of her voice. I always want to talk to her but… as you know, she doesn’t like me that way.”

He gives a small, sad shrug. Hope feels she should stop there, but she can’t stop herself from asking for more.

“What do you mean you always want to talk to her?”

“Well, it’s…” He trails off and Hope realizes it’s a stupid question, but before she can interrupt he’s talking again. “It’s more like I always want to spend my time with her. I would rather be with her than be alone, even when I’m mad or angry or even asleep. It’s like the world is less scary when I’m around her, it’s more calm. She makes me brave.”

That’s a sweeter response than Hope was expecting. She probably should have assumed that MG was going to ramble on about Lizzie of all people. The thing that shocks her the most is that MG’s emotions sound very similar to how Hope feels about Josie - like the world stills and all the chaos stops if they are together. 

“Why?” MG asks eventually, his face now more curious than Hope’s. He smirks at her. “Do you have another crush on some boy? Who is it?”

Hope probably shouldn’t say, but MG is staring at her and she can’t really come up with a lie on the spot. Besides, MG is a good guy. He wouldn’t tell anyone. 

“Josie and I have been having sex.” Hope blurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave comments/kudos if you liked it, your feedback means a lot.


	7. Sort Of Screwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing this story. Thanks for all the great feedback :)

“Oh. Okay.” MG closes his book and looks around suddenly, in this jerky, frantic way that Hope definitely wasn’t expecting. He looks like a fish out of water and when he turns back to face her, his mouth is gaping like he is one too. “I’ve never had anyone come out to me. I didn’t even think you were gay or bi or whatever - I, uh. I should probably let you talk. Go ahead.” 

He leans in, giving her this expectant look that makes Hope’s brain scramble. She doesn’t understand how he jumped to the conclusion that she was gay. They aren’t a couple or anything, they are just friends helping each other out. In the very straight way. It’s a very heterosexual arrangement. MG isn’t making any sense.

Hope shakes her head. “I’m not gay.”

“Okay. Bi, then.” MG supplies, then scrunches his eyebrows together. “Or pan. Or Josie-sexual. Or just not labeling yourself, it’s all chill.”

“No, I’m not- I’m straight.”

MG looks more confused than her now. He stares straight ahead at her, his face doing all sorts of odd things as he thinks over this new information. All Hope can do is let him work it out. It isn’t that hard to understand in her mind. Sure, Hope and Josie are having sex, but it isn’t gay. Okay, maybe it’s a bit gay on Josie’s side but it’s not like Josie has any romantic feelings directed at her.

“We’re just… helping each other out.” Hope elaborates and then frowns. When she says it aloud, it’s much harder to explain. “Like, yeah, we do stuff and we fool around a lot but it’s- there’s no romance.” 

“Well, do you want romance?” 

He leans back for the first time in a couple minutes, finally regaining some sense of personal space. MG studies her and Hope squirms under his careful gaze. It’s one of those burning stares that makes Hope know when someone is looking at her instead of through her, or at something behind her. She gets all of MG’s attention for those few seconds, and it’s bizarre to have someone usually focused on a million things only watch her. 

“No. Yes. Maybe. I don’t know.” Hope answers eventually, raising her shoulders in a tiny shrug. 

Honestly, Hope hasn’t expected to feel this confused. She hadn’t even expected to tell MG anything when she saw him in the library. It had snuck up on her as quickly as a jump scare would. 

The admission kind of shocks her. What would dating Josie even be like? They would probably go on dates. Long, stupid dates where they see movies outside of their rooms just to cuddle and steal kisses in comfort of the dark. She could take Josie to dances and lace her fingers behind the nape of Josie’s neck, tilt her head slightly up to hold eye contact and whisper jokes between the beats of whatever cheesy love song plays. 

Oh, and love songs. Every lyric could remind Hope of Josie. Every word could be a reminder of their relationship and everything Hope sees could be flipped and molded to bring a memory of Josie. The world would be warm and sweet like honey and- odd. 

It would be odd, because it’s Josie. And Hope doesn’t have a crush on Josie.

“Well.” MG says, breaking her out of her worrying thoughts. “Maybe you should try and figure it out.” 

“How?” She asks. 

MG looks clueless. “I don’t know. Try doing something blatantly romantic with her and see how you like it.”

“Okay.” Hope nods slowly. “Okay, that could work.”

 

 

Hope lays awake that night in an empty bed, her eyes glued to the ceiling and her mind racing. She didn’t invite Josie over after her talk with MG, partially because she felt as if there was something coming up that she needed to prepare for, but mostly because Josie scares her. 

Though her mind repeats the words ‘I do not have a crush on Josie Saltzman’ like it’s her new mantra, some other part of her brain attacks her with images of Josie that kind of defy her (for lack of a better word) mantra. Hope accidentally pictures Josie’s tired smile directed at her over a bowl of cereal, then stumbles into a memory of Josie clinging to her back and giggling as Hope carries her, and finally she sees Josie curled up on a couch with a book. 

It’s funny that that’s the image that gets her, that last one where Hope can clearly picture Josie reading. It’s because it’s not just Josie reading, it’s Josie clutching Game of Thrones in her hands with her lips parted in excitement from the words, eyes moving rapidly across the pages. The only thing Hope can label this memory as is endearing.

Kind of cute, actually. 

Not the book or the couch or even the Hello Kitty pillows Hope remembers seeing on them, but Josie. 

Josie is cute. 

Hope swallows, her mouth feeling dry and her throat burning as she wets it. Something close to affection curls in her stomach as she thinks over every little thing Josie does, and Hope’s heart does a confused (but very excited) little jump when Hope thinks of kissing her.

Crap. Hope is sort of screwed, isn’t she?

 

-

 

Hope avoids Josie for the next day or two. She knows that it’s rude to do so, but she almost can’t help it. Anytime she sees Josie heading her way or walking down the halls, Hope’s anxiety spikes and she runs away with her metaphorical tail (okay, so sometimes Hope does actually have a tail) between her legs. She knows that running will only get her so far, especially since she’s been invited to go to the lake house in a couple days. Even without the planned trip coming up, Josie is always in Hope’s orbit somehow. 

Once the weekend comes, Hope realizes that she has nothing to do. Her plans all usually involve Josie, but now she’s lacking in the friends department. They are leaving for the lake house tomorrow and Hope still needs to pack, but instead she is sprawling out on her mattress with some quiet music playing in the background just to kill the silence.

Her phone vibrates on the nightstand next to her bed, giving a single dull buzz and lighting up before falling dark again. Hope tries to ignore the sudden pressure in her chest at the small noise. She always feels a bit weird when someone texts because these days Hope normally wishes that the person texting her is Josie. Now, Hope recognizes this weird feeling as excitement and anticipation.

She leans up and to the side, gripping her phone and tapping the screen once to check if it’s Josie that texted her. It is. 

Josie wants to know if Hope has the time to come with her to rent the truck for the trip. 

Hope contemplates shutting off her phone and acting as if she never read the message. She isn’t sure if she can deal with stumbling upon more new feelings when she hangs out with Josie. She also apparently can’t control herself or avoid Josie any longer, because there’s about a second of contemplating before she’s texting Josie back and telling her to come over. 

A couple minutes pass and Hope assumes that Josie is walking across the school to reach her. Hope glances over at her almost empty suitcase she laid out yesterday, the only item in it being her sketchbook and a couple of pencils. She gets up to shut it, figuring Josie will probably nag her about getting done with her packing. While she’s up, there’s a knock on the door and Hope goes to open it.

Josie stands on the other side of the doorway in a yellow pair of shorts and a simple white tank top. The outfit clearly didn’t take much effort, but Hope laps it up anyways. The top is tight and makes Josie’s breasts look admittedly amazing, Hope can’t take her eyes off the ample swell of them. It’s not just Josie’s body, but the shy smile Josie offers before they greet each other. She hadn’t known how much she missed seeing Josie until now.

She ends up pulling Josie into the room the second she sees her, struck with arousal that had secretly been building for days. It’s a mad rush of lips and tongue, greedy hands grabbing for each other and tugging off articles of clothing. Her room is a mess in seconds, the sheets becoming rumpled from their bodies and the floors getting covered in poorly thrown clothes.

“I missed you.” Hope admits as she tugs off Josie’s shorts, leaving her in only her underwear.

“God- fuck.” Josie’s voice comes out breathy, obviously a bit surprised by the sudden contact. She scoots up the mattress towards the pillows while Hope follows, pressing her mouth to Josie’s bare stomach. “You too. I missed you a lot.”

Josie looks absolutely delectable in her cute set of underwear. Her panties are a gentle pink, the same color as the blush adorning Josie’s cheeks. Her bra matches but it’s clearly a bit too small since it pushes up Josie’s breasts like they’re some sort of offering for Hope. She leans in and kisses the swell of them, putting giving Josie an orgasm at the very top of her list.

“We have to get the truck before dark.” Josie protests weakly. She brings her hands up to Hope’s face with the clear intent to push her away, but instead ends up simply cupping Hope’s cheeks in her palms.

“I’ll be quick, I promise.” Hope kisses her on the lips this time. 

“Okay.” Josie nods and wraps her legs around Hope’s hips, pulling her in closer. “Fuck me, then. Please.”

They get right to it as if they had never stopped. Josie slides her hands up and across Hope’s stomach, scratching gently. Hope is soft and braless under her shirt, giving Josie full access to her body. Josie takes advantage of it while she can - pinches and rolls Hope’s rosy nipples between her fingers until they firm up into stiff buds. She’s obviously more than a little in love with them.

The touch makes Hope rock forward into Josie, drawing a quiet gasp from the girl under her. If Josie wants Hope to fuck her, then Hope can do just that - feelings be damned. She’s gotten good at this, at the physical stuff. She knows to grind down onto Josie and to kiss her on the lips before trailing her mouth down to Josie’s neck, where the old hickies are no longer visible. 

Remembering her promise to be better with her hickey placement, Hope goes down lower. She bites at Josie’s collarbone and revels in how Josie’s moans get increasingly louder as Hope adds more pressure. Hope sneaks her hand under Josie’s back and starts to pull at the clasp of her bra until it falls off. Then, she rids Josie of it completely and throws the fabric to the floor, glad that she can get at Josie’s breasts without any barrier this time. 

“I’ve felt empty without you.” Josie admits, obviously feeling more than a little talkative today.

“Oh, yeah?” She asks, prompting Josie to tell her more. 

Hope latches onto Josie’s nipple and begins sucking, occasionally scraping her teeth over it gently. While Josie only has her panties on, Hope is still wearing her shirt and sweatpants, but she doesn’t care. She wants to give Josie everything she wants right now, Hope can cum later. 

“Yeah. I kept thinking about you the last couple days. About your mouth a-and your fingers.” Her voice comes out shaky. At Josie’s words, Hope slides her hands down until her palms are on Josie’s ass and she can give it a tight squeeze. “I want you in me. I-I’m ready, I promise.” 

Usually Josie needs more foreplay before Hope starts fingering her - Hope hasn’t even gotten around to putting her mouth on Josie’s other breast yet - but they haven’t done anything in awhile, so Josie’s desperation is understandable. Hope sits up a bit so she can slide lower, but first she allows Josie to push up her shirt so Hope’s top half is exposed. 

Then, Josie links their hands together and gently brings Hope’s palms back down onto her stomach, leading Hope towards Josie’s pretty panties. 

“Okay, Jo. Okay.” Hope agrees, looking up to lock eyes with Josie for a second. The slight eye contact makes Hope’s chest thud once, but that thud is hard and throws her world off its axis. She finds herself not wanting to fuck Josie, but instead wanting to show Josie how much she cares about her - to leave tender kisses everywhere and essentially make love to her. 

“Turn around.” She says suddenly, scooting away to give Josie room.

Josie gives her a confused look.

“Hands and knees, Jo.”

Josie blinks cluelessly once more but follows the order and flips around. She props herself up on her knees and rests her palms flat down against the mattress. 

It’s a nice position. The big plus here is that there is no chance of any intimate eye contact. Another plus Hope notices immediately is that she can see all of Josie this way, see the amazing curve of her ass and the outline of her slit through the wet fabric of her underwear. 

She reaches out and grips Josie’s waistband, slowly pulling the soaked underwear down her tan thighs until all of her is exposed. Josie helps kick off her panties once Hope gets them down past her knees, but after that Josie stays perfectly still. Hope enjoys the view, her breath getting caught in her throat when she sees how wet Josie is. Josie’s thighs are even shiny from the wetness, it’s spread everywhere in a sexy mess.

Hope casually runs her fingers over Josie’s slit, feeling the tips immediately get coated and soaked. She can feel Josie trying to draw her in, obviously wanting Hope to enter her already. Hope complies, slipping one of her fingers deep into Josie and thrusting slowly. 

“Hope.” Josie groans, clenching around the single digit. “More, please.”

The desperate tone of Josie’s voice gets to Hope and she plunges another two fingers inside, speeding up her rhythm. Josie whimpers at the sudden attention and drops down to her elbows, spreading her legs a little bit so Hope can get deeper in her. Hope would be lying if she said she isn’t amazed by how Josie just takes it, letting Hope’s fingers stretch her with little resistance.

Eventually Josie starts to rock back onto Hope’s hand, trying to speed up the pace. Hope let’s her. She more than let’s her, she stops her hand completely and watches Josie fuck herself - using Hope’s fingers like they are toys. 

Curious, Hope adds a fourth finger and watches Josie take that one too. It’s incredibly hot. 

“Play with your clit.” Hope says, shocked by how her words sound a lot like an order. 

An order that Josie takes gladly, reaching under herself and getting to work on the hard nub. She cries out at the added stimulation, sounding suddenly a lot closer than she was before. Hope watches in awe and rests her free hand on the curve of Josie’s ass, digs the brunt of her already short nails into the swell of it. Josie whimpers and shudders and cums unexpectedly, her own hand moving rapidly against her clit.

Josie’s body slumps until the side of her face presses into the pillows and her ass rises a bit as a result, her bottom half getting pushed higher into the air. Hope pulls her hand back and her fingers out, then slides her palms down until they rest against the soft insides of Josie’s sides. She pushes Josie’s legs a little farther open and sinks downward, pressing her open mouth to Josie’s slit.

“Oh my god.” Josie whines, high-pitched and needy. “Just like that- fuck.”

The sound goes straight between Hope’s legs and soon Hope’s own hand goes there too, getting herself off as she eats Josie out. 

It doesn’t take long the second time around either. Hope eagerly laps at Josie’s entrance and borderline attacks her clit - turning it into a hard, tortured nub - while she does the same to her own, getting herself off with quick, desperate circles of her middle finger. She cums in her panties, a bit embarrassed that she didn’t even get her pants off. Still, it’s hard to be embarrassed when Josie is in front of her - whimpering little, whiny sounds and Hope’s name over and over. 

Hope finally pulls away once they both come down from their own respective highs, pressing her forehead Josie’s thigh and breathing heavily. She gets herself together quicker than Josie and places a gentle kiss to the soft skin once more before crawling off the bed. Hope resumes her designated job of collecting all of Josie’s clothes and her own. 

She dresses herself and then stacks Josie’s clothing on the edge of the bed once she’s done, doing it all before Josie’s breath calms down. 

“Did you cum too?” Josie asks, finally flipping over from her boneless position on the mattress. 

“Yeah.” Hope replies and walks closer when Josie beckons her back onto the bed. The mattress creaks under the weight of both of them, but Hope ignores it and watches Josie grab both of her hands at the wrists, starting to clean off all of Hope’s fingers.

It seems they both have designated jobs now.

 

 

When they finally stepped outside of school to go get the truck, Hope hadn’t really been expecting anything. Somehow she still finds a way to be surprised when Josie leads her to a motorcycle parked right outside the school’s gates. The vehicle is bright pink, so light and girly that it almost hurts Hope’s eyes. She has no idea where Josie would have gotten a motorcycle from, because Alaric surely wouldn’t have let his daughter have one, and Josie surely wouldn’t have gotten a bike that color. 

“How did you even…” Hope trails off, drags her hand along the seat and to the single helmet hanging off the handle. 

“It’s Lizzie’s.” Josie explains with a simple shrug and then swings her leg over the motorcycle, mounting it with a certain ease that suggests she has done this before.

That answers none of her questions. Yeah, seeing Josie on a motorcycle sparks some kind of hidden desire in her, but it also confuses the hell out of Hope. It must show on her face, because Josie laughs gently and speaks again.

“Lizzie may or may not have used magic to get it. She has a bit of a motorcycle obsession.” Josie elaborates. “I’m sure MG would tell you all about it. Or maybe Lizzie would, but don’t mention that I actually showed you it. Or let you on it.” 

For some reason it hadn’t clicked in her mind that she would be riding on the motorcycle too, but of course she would. There is only one and they are both going to get the truck. Accepting her fate, Hope reaches for the helmet and tries to strap it on but Josie grabs it before she can. 

Josie shrugs at Hope’s raised eyebrow. “Sorry. I would offer it to you, but you have tribrid healing and I do not, so…” 

That makes sense, but Hope would feel a lot better if she also had a helmet of her own. She steps closer and then very carefully puts one of her legs around the motorcycle. It feels awkward and stiff against her thighs, so she has to shift a couple times until it feels comfortable under her. Josie doesn’t say anything but doesn’t start it up either and eventually Hope gets it, leaning forward to wrap her arms tightly around Josie’s stomach for support.

Once they get situated, Josie starts it up and Hope jumps slightly at the sudden rumble coming from the vehicle. On instinct, Hope’s arms tighten around Josie and she presses her mouth to the gentle crook of Josie’s neck. Hope loves the shiver it draws from her, even leaves a quick kiss on the skin just to feel it again. 

Is this romantic? Maybe. Hope has definitely seen a movie or two where a girl wraps her arms around a boy on a motorcycle and eventually falls in love with him later in the film. 

The thought makes her feel a little uneasy, a little excited. This is what MG told her to do, after all.

“Hold on tight.” Josie says, making Hope feel as if they have really stepped into some cheesy romance movie.

They fly forward, the air around them becoming filled by the growl of the motorcycle under them. It doesn’t take long for Hope to adjust to riding it. The feeling is similar to running around as a wolf, with the wind tossing her hair around and the breeze brushing her arms in soft scrapes. She actually kind of enjoys the drive, and not just because she gets to hold onto Josie. 

And yeah, maybe Hope wanting to hold onto Josie is a bit gay on her part. A bit romantic. A bit against the rules - but whatever. No one has to know, and maybe Hope can work on being okay with herself in this way. Dealing with herself and her secrets in private, accepting herself before she tells the world.

The drive is surprisingly long, but it doesn’t feel that way. Hope only knows that they have been driving for awhile because they start to get into the main part of town, which is pretty far away from the school. Before they get there, Hope gets the chance to turn her head and look briefly at an interesting store in passing.

The store is lit up by neon purple lights and is covered in suggestive images on the windows, silhouettes of naked women and outlines of certain sexual figures plastered against the glass. Above the entrance is a big, flickering sign with three Xs. It looks to be a small place but it draws a lot of attention to itself. Usually Hope wouldn’t look at stores like that for long, but this time her eyes catch on the distracting building.

There’s probably all sorts of things in there. Things that Hope has never seen, things she hasn’t ever thought of. She could get herself something nice one day or- maybe she could get Josie a toy. Maybe they could get something together and later, when they catch some privacy, Hope could watch Josie stretch herself on whatever toy they get.

It’s definitely something to think about.

“We’re here.” Josie announces, pulling into the driveway of a building no bigger than a rather large shed. 

It looks like a garage and nothing else, but a busted sign hanging on the front of it names it as an auto shop. Josie climbs off first, Hope following, and they make their way in through the open door where a truck is waiting for them. Hope glances around, not exactly knowing where to go but just following Josie. 

They have to keep close proximity since all that’s left for them to walk in is a tight space between the truck and the wall. Josie seems to know where to go though. She leads Hope over to the very back of the shop, where a man is looking through some papers on his slim desk. Josie clears his throat and the man looks up with a wide grin, walking around the desk to pull Josie into his arms.

“It’s good to see you.” He says. The man looks around forty, with barely there wrinkles and a slowly balding head. 

“It’s good to see you too.” Josie agrees as she’s set back down on the ground and let out of the tight hug. 

He pulls at the baseball cap on his head. “Does Lizzie need more parts?”

“No, I think she’s fine. We’re just here to rent the truck.” Josie explains, then turns to see Hope standing a couple inches behind her. She grabs Hope’s arm and gently leads her forward. “Hope, this is Burt. Burt, this is Hope.”

Hope and Burt shake hands for a normal amount of time, but Hope feels as if they do it for longer than they should. Burt keeps giving her this look, like he knows more about her than her name, and Josie bounces on her toes with this increasingly nervous look on her face. 

It’s kind of awkward (though Hope isn’t exactly sure why) until Burt goes behind his desk again and returns with keys jangling off his fingers. He holds them out to Josie, who takes them like an excited child. 

“Thanks, Burt.”

“No problem.” He tilts his head and looks outside, near the driveway. “Do you want help loading Lizzie’s motorcycle into the back?”

“No thanks, we’ve got it.” Josie says, really meaning that she’s going to get Hope to do it.

They go back out to the driveway and, as expected, Josie tells Hope to move the motorcycle. It doesn’t even weigh that much, at least not to Hope, but she still pouts about it until Josie presses a chaste kiss to her cheek. Hope hopes (no pun intended) that Burt didn’t see any of that, the kiss or the supernatural lifting. It would probably be weird to watch a petite, rather skinny girl lift a motorcycle by herself and toss it into the back of a truck like she’s Superman. 

The truck is a rusty red and looks kind of old, but it runs fine. It has two seats up front but a lot of room in the back, so two people will probably have to sit with the luggage when they’re heading up to the lake house. For now, Hope and Josie climb into the front seats. Josie offers to drive so Hope lets her and takes full advantage of getting to play what she wants on the radio.

They take the same route back to the school and, try as she might, Hope can’t get her mind off of the sex store they passed a little earlier. She wants to go in, but also has no idea how to ask Josie about it. 

“Hey, do you want to go buy some sex toys?” Hope really needs to stop blurting out things, because asking makes Josie swerve slightly off the road before she gains control of the truck again.

“You want to do what?” She questions.

“Do you want to buy sex toys?” Hope explains slowly. “With me. I saw a shop on the way over here and we have spare cash and… I don’t know, it could be interesting. We could always just look.”

Josie thinks it over for a second before nodding and she drives a bit slower along the empty road, making sure they don’t accidentally pass it. Hope doesn’t say anything but she’s sure they won’t miss it, the location of the store is kind of burned in her mind already. She tries to be subtle about pointing it out on the side of the road but Josie still raises an eyebrow at Hope’s poorly hidden enthusiasm and Hope flushes. 

By the time they get out of the car and walk in, Hope’s cheeks are painted a faint pink. The first thing she wonders is how old you have to be to buy a sex toy, but she figures it doesn’t matter because with a little magic she can make her ID say any age she wants. It’s one of the many perks of being a witch. 

Once they are in, Hope relaxes a bit. It’s just like any other store, really. There’s a cashier behind a desk with a register and the employee looks as bored with his job as any normal person would be. He smiles politely at them and asks if they want a bag, then hands them one once Josie accepts. If it weren’t for the wall of dildos stretching out in front of them, Hope would guess they were at Target or something.

She ends up letting Josie lead again, because she isn’t sure what she wants at all. Hope’s eyes wander around everything as they walk through a random aisle - she sees dildos and vibrators varying in sizes, some things she can’t put a name to, a couple different butt plugs, and restraints. There’s also a costume aisle, she’s pretty sure, but they don’t go there.

Some of the things interest her but when they do all she can think about is using them on Josie, and Hope doesn’t know how to ask if Josie wants to use any of these things. Eventually Hope simply puts all her focus on Josie, watching her run her hands hesitantly over a couple of items but not really committing to anything.

They build up a pattern of walking up and down the same aisle, slowing around a certain spot in the middle. Hope picks up on it pretty quickly and they soon fall to a stop in front of something that excites Hope immensely. Josie is staring up at the display of a dildo - it’s relatively long and not very thick, more sleek and black as if it were some type of spy device - with her lip drawn between her teeth. Under that display is a box with a picture of a harness on it, the same dildo strapped into the front of it. 

Hope glances between the strap-on and Josie, feeling her insides clench at what is flowing through her mind.

She comes up behind Josie once she’s sure they’re both looking at the same thing. Hope hugs Josie from behind as gently as she can, trying not to startle her. Despite her efforts, Josie still inhales a sharp breath when Hope presses her palms flat against Josie’s stomach. The shirt Josie is wearing rides up slightly at the action and Hope can’t help but slip her hands under the fabric, feeling how soft the skin is there.

Her fingertips press hard into the spot right under Josie’s belly button, and Hope is delighted in the little gasp Josie gives. Hope kisses the nape of Josie’s neck, because that’s all she can reach at the moment, and Josie tilts her head to give Hope more access - almost on instinct, as if all it takes is Hope touching her properly for Josie to bloom like a flower. 

Hope presses a single, innocent kiss to a spot on Josie’s neck that she knows is sensitive. “You want me to fuck you with it?” 

Josie whines. 

Actually whines, quite loudly in the quiet of the shop. It breaks the silence so suddenly that it startles even Hope and she feels Josie’s skin burn under her hands with embarrassment. 

“Is that a yes?” Hope asks, chuckling quietly so her warm breath fans out across Josie’s neck. She steps back once Josie nods (too hard, too fast, very eager) and makes sure to stay a safe distance away. 

How embarrassing would it be to get thrown out of a sex shop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe the strap-ons have entered the chat


	8. We’ll Wish This Never Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to update, finals are making things a little busy

Hope has never imagined herself with a dick before. 

Sure, she’s spent time thinking that it seems much easier to have one when she’s on her period, but otherwise her mind barely wanders. So it’s kind of odd for her to be standing in her room the morning before they leave with a harness strapped to her hips and something dangling between her legs. Well, okay, it isn’t dangling, it’s more standing straight ahead like it’s gonna poke someone but - still. 

When she thrusts forward, it goes with her. If she jumps (and she does jump a couple times, because she needs to be extra sure this thing doesn’t fall off during sex) it kind of bounces in the air with her. 

It’s weird, but it’s also not realistic looking at all and Hope figures she needs to practice so… here she is. Alone. With a strap-on. 

She wants to be prepared. After they went shopping and got the truck, Hope made a quick detour to ask MG about Lizzie’s apparent motorcycle obsession - because she was genuinely interested in Lizzie’s hobbies, even though it still feels mega weird that they’re friends now - and then locked herself in her room to research a bunch of stuff. 

It wasn’t as if Hope had known that she would one day be purchasing and wearing a strap-on, so she knew little to nothing about them. After about a solid three hours of reading articles and watching videos and then nearly gagging while scrolling through some unfortunate porn, Hope is pretty sure she has the hang of this whole thing.

Hope snaps her hips forward experimentally, still not used to how it follows all of her movements like it’s another one of her limbs. She does it again, because it’s kind of fun to mess around with. She guesses it will be a better experience when she actually has Josie there with her, but Hope will have to wait before she can do that. 

She doesn’t want to wait, though. If they didn’t have to leave in about an hour and if Josie wasn’t busy dealing with Lizzie and their traveling plans, then Hope would pull Josie into her room to show her everything she’s practiced. Hope already has this building image in her mind of Josie, panting and squirming under her, all while Hope thrusts into her. 

Or taking her from behind.

Or getting Josie to ride her.

Hope finds that her body really doesn’t mind the position as long as she can get Josie off. That’s the weird thing about all this - Hope really isn’t sure if she’s going to be able to cum with the harness on, but she doesn’t care. All she wants is to see Josie, and hear Josie, and feel Josie. 

In the emptiness of her room, Hope is able to admit that her thoughts are a little gay. And maybe that’s okay. Maybe that’s fine. Maybe she can live in her mind for as long as possible, where it’s safe and she can ramble on about Josie without fear of judgement. All she has to do is force herself into accepting herself. Which should be easy, but, well, here she is - not doing it. 

With a quick glance at the clock and a tiny sigh, Hope starts to undo the straps of the harness and slide it down her legs until it pools at her ankles. She tries to make the toy as small as possible as she stuffs it in her suitcase and hides it under her clothes. She needs to put some pants on and probably change or take a shower before they go, but instead Hope stands there in her underwear with her hand resting on one of her shirts.

“I have a crush.” Hope says aloud, feeling dumb already for speaking to herself outside of her brain. She glances around as if someone else is there to hear her (and someone probably can, with all the supernatural beings around) before continuing. “I have a crush… on Josie.”

“Josie Saltzman.” Hope clarifies to the abyss, as if the silence and the air around her will assume that she’s talking about another Josie.

It feels dumb. Really dumb.

At the same time, some part of her is really glad she did it, because now it’s not just her and her brain that know she has a crush on Josie, it’s her and her brain and her room. That’s a step forward she thinks, though she doesn’t know what the end goal is here.

The point is: Hope admits it and nothing happens. The world does not end. No one comes for her. Bad things do not suddenly start to crawl out of hell to drag her down there with them. All that happens is another minute passes and Hope starts to panic, not because of her confusing sexuality, but because of the fact that she really needs to change already. 

Alright, new rule. No having a sexuality crisis while she needs to get ready and put on clothes.

 

 

Lizzie has more bags than everyone else, which isn’t a big surprise. Hope, MG, and Josie all bring a single bag each since they are only going out to the lake house for a week - which is a lot more reasonable than bringing six bags, the way Lizzie did. Still, Hope doesn’t want to complain and get on Lizzie’s bad side so she says nothing, even when Lizzie makes Hope and MG carry all the bags themselves. 

They split it pretty evenly, with Hope carrying five bags and MG holding four. They are attempting to do it all in one trip, since they both have the strength for it. The only problem is balancing that many bags in their arms as they walk. 

All Hope can see is Lizzie’s bags stacked high in front of her face, blocking Hope’s vision. 

“So.” MG starts as he sets down his stack of bags in the back of the truck. Hope can’t see him yet, but part of her is sure that he has a bit of a devious grin on his face. “How are you and Josie doing?”

Hope stands near the vehicle for a second, reluctant to put her things down and look at MG. If she does, then she will have to make eye contact and definitely have to answer. Somehow, pausing behind the truck means that she also gets to slightly put a pause on her life, too. Which doesn’t really work out, because she can practically hear MG growing restless beside her. 

With a tiny sigh, Hope sets the bags down. “It’s… I don’t know.” 

She thinks about what she said to herself earlier in the safe emptiness of her own room and gives MG a nervous glance before stepping into his space. 

“Do you think if I wanted Josie, she would want me back?” Hope asks. Her teeth meet her bottom lip, anxiety sparking up in her immediately. She hates how she feels like a middle schooler wondering if their crush would be their Valentine. 

“Yes.” MG replies, a little too quickly. He recovers and lifts his shoulders in a shrug. “I mean… maybe. You should ask her out, if you want.” 

Hope opens up her mouth to respond - though she has no idea what she would say if she got the words out - but the Saltzman twins come outside then, nothing in their hands but their phones and matching purses. Josie looks happier than she has in years and it shows by the smile on her face, which in turn causes Hope’s cheeks to flame. Lizzie has a similar effect on MG. 

Josie practically skips over to Hope and wraps her up in a tight hug that lifts Hope off the ground ever so slightly. The faint smell of suntan lotion fills her nose and the steady beat of Josie’s pulse sounds strong and excited in her ears. Hope drags her hands down Josie’s back, pausing just above her ass to dig her fingers almost possessively into the sliver of skin Josie’s shirt reveals. 

“Excited?” Hope asks, though she already knows the answer. She presses a small, secret kiss to the crook of Josie’s neck because she knows MG will be too caught up in Lizzie to notice.

“Yeah.” Josie replies, voice soft and face flushed as Hope rubs out patterns into her skin with her thumbs. “There’s something I want to show you when we get there. Okay?”

Hope nods. “Okay.”

They are within kissing distance now, not fully hugging but simply wrapping their arms around each other and making shy eye contact. Hope has to look up at Josie from this angle. She lets her eyes catch on the pretty roundness of Josie’s cheeks, on the long eyelashes that brush them, on the gentle curve of Josie’s nose, and finally her lips. 

The urge to kiss Josie comes as naturally as breathing, but Hope steps back and ignores it.

The passenger door is shutting and MG’s rambling is becoming muffled by the vehicle and Lizzie (who still doesn’t know about Hope and Josie’s arrangement) is passing right by them as she rounds the truck, heading over to the driver’s side, and it is really no time for kissing. Of course, that doesn’t stop Hope’s hands from burning with the need to reach out and touch Josie again. 

“Get in the truck or get a room, you two.” Lizzie says, though her voice doesn’t hold its usual malice. She shuts the door behind her and a second later is lowering the window, probably to yell at them from it.

Hope reaches out and grips Josie’s waist again, but this time just to lift her high enough to set her down in the truck. She climbs in after Josie and slides up into the empty spot next to her, bumping their knees together in a small form of affection. 

Josie simply hums and leans into Hope’s side, snaking her arm under Hope’s so she can get the proper angle to lace their fingers together.

 

 

“Okay, we have ten minutes at most.” Lizzie announces as she jumps out of the truck, her sandals making a loud smacking sound when she lands on the concrete. “If you need to use the bathroom then you better go quickly. Don’t buy any snacks that smell terrible - that means you, Josie. No offense.” 

“Offense taken.” Josie mutters, rolling her eyes as they all start to walk towards the gas station. 

Lizzie shrugs. “We can’t have another San Diego fiasco.” 

They share a look of understanding that makes Hope ache a little with the need for a sibling, makes her want to have a twin of her own to bounce banter back and forth with. She has that thought for all of a minute before Hope watches Lizzie open the door and then shut it abruptly, starting to skip down an aisle as it nearly hits Josie in the face. Josie barely flinches, like this happens everyday of her life, and pulls the door handle to hold it open for Hope and MG.

MG gives them what could only be classified as a ‘slightly guilty, but amused puppy’ look before he rushes off in Lizzie’s direction. Hope rolls her eyes but can’t really comment on his actions, since she sticks to Josie like glue as Josie heads over to the beverages. 

Maybe she is a little whipped for Josie. Maybe Josie makes her a bit soft - but only a very, very (very) small bit.

Josie bends over and grabs a bottle of water. “Do you want one, too?”

“Sure.” Hope replies, finding it oddly hard to not stare at Josie’s ass in public. It just doesn’t seem classy, but her eyes clearly do not understand that.

Josie stands back up and hands Hope one of the waters. They walk towards the counter where an employee is waiting. The boy behind the register looks about their age, maybe a little older, and he smiles politely at them as they set the drinks down and Josie starts to take her wallet out.

“Oh, that’s not necessary.” He says, smirking and batting a pale hand in Josie’s direction. His eyes are as light blue as the sky and equally as unthreatening, but they run over Josie’s form in a way that sparks every bit anger hiding inside of Hope. “Pretty girls like you two don’t have to have to pay.”

It’s a dumb line. Sometimes Hope genuinely doesn’t understand people’s motives. This isn’t porn, it isn’t like Hope and Josie will walk around the counter and blow a random gas station employee because of some free water. All he gets in return is a polite ‘thank you’ from Hope and the same thing from Josie, except Josie’s response comes with a somewhat flirty look from under her eyelashes and this fucking blush. 

God, the blush.

That blush on Josie’s cheeks is the same rosy color she gets all over her usually tan skin whenever Hope touches her. Hope hates the fact that anyone else can put it there. Her hands clench involuntarily by her sides, the thought of grabbing the guy and tossing him across the station filling her mind. Of course, she can’t do that. That would be an overreaction. Still, her palms ache harshly where her fingers are digging into the skin. She really needs to get a handle on her emotions.

The guy gives them a small plastic bag for their waters. Josie takes it and they walk out of the store together, leaving the employee in the gas station. Despite her trying to will it away, Hope’s anger lingers. Noticing that both Lizzie and MG are still inside, Hope grabs Josie’s wrist as gently as she can manage and starts to pull her in the direction of the bathroom.

“Where are we going?” Josie asks. Hope doesn’t answer but Josie follows along regardless. 

They make it to the bathroom without another word. The door shuts loudly behind them and Hope glances around for a second. It’s a pretty private bathroom. Gross as hell, as most gas station bathrooms are, but still private. It’s good enough. She reaches out towards the door and passes Josie to lock it.

“Hope? What are you-“ Hope cuts her off by pressing her mouth to Josie’s and trapping her against the door.

Josie makes a tiny, surprised sound and stays still at first before kissing Hope back eagerly. There is a dull thud that comes from the bag hitting the floor, but mostly there is no noise in the room. Josie parts her lips a bit more, falling soft and compliant as Hope kisses her deeper. Hope presses Josie’s shirt up an inch and scratches along the soft skin there.

She dips her head down and latches onto Josie’s neck, nipping at her maybe a little harder than necessary. She kisses everywhere she can get, working hickeys onto the prominent curve of Josie’s collarbone and the exposed, soft part just under her jaw. Hope fits snugly against her, but she worms her hand between the two of them to push her fingers under Josie’s pants but above her panties anyways. The pads of two of her fingers dig greedily in, pressing roughly against Josie’s slit through the already damp fabric. 

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already wet.” Hope says, voice coming out lower than usual. “You’re so fucking hot sometimes.” 

She pushes her fingers up to rub against Josie’s clit until it throbs and Josie’s head falls back against the door, a long whine leaving her mouth. 

“Oh- oh, god.” Josie gasps. The fabric under Hope’s fingers grow wetter along with Josie, making it a lot easier for Hope to get the right rhythm going.

Josie’s hands slip under Hope’s shirt and drag down her back, trying to push her closer. It’s pathetic and incredibly arousing how desperate Josie is somehow, how she shamelessly ruts against Hope in search of friction.

Even with how slippery Josie is getting, Hope has to pull away after a minute - there is nothing for Josie to prop herself up on, it’s too odd of an angle for Hope to get her mouth on Josie’s breasts properly, and Hope has too much sudden energy to not be able to let loose a little. She steps back and watches, pleased as Josie’s hips try and follow her hand. 

“Take your shorts and panties off.” Hope instructs, fighting the urge to put her hands back on Josie’s body. “Go bend over, put your hands on the sink. Show me how needy you are.” 

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Josie replies, rushing to comply.

Hope watches her silently. It takes Josie four steps to the reach the sink. Her shorts and simple, peach colored panties slip down her legs within the first step. By the second step, she is carefully working them down from around her ankles and making sure they don’t hit the floor. On her third step, Josie has her clothing resting on the cleanest part of the faucet. 

Once she takes her fourth, her hands and arms are helping prop her body up on the sink. She arches her back in the most beautiful curve Hope has ever seen and sticks her ass out a little, letting two round cheeks and her pretty pink slit shine under the bathroom’s dim lighting. 

“Good girl.” Hope murmurs, watching Josie clench around air at the praise. She comes up behind Josie, who obediently stays still. Her palm presses against one of Josie’s hips and the other seeks out the wet spot between her thighs, brushing against it just to feel Josie jump.

She’s so soft and Hope absolutely loves it. She loves everything Josie does, actually. From the way she moans to the way she follows Hope’s orders without question, to the way she perks up at any sort of praise - as if Josie doesn’t deserve to receive all of the compliments in the world.

A mirror in front of the sink shows Hope everything. She sees how Josie has her bottom lip drawn between her teeth, pulling at it as she waits for instruction. Her eyes flutter shut and her grip on the sink makes her knuckles go white when Hope’s fingers ghost against her clit. Hope holds her still, not letting Josie rock back against her fingers even though she can feel Josie struggling to get something in her.

Hope palms a warm, fleshy cheek and spanks it once, just to hear the sound and watch Josie’s mouth form a circle shape upon impact. She repeats the action again and Josie whines, pushing hard back against Hope to try and get Hope to touch her more.

The blush that graces Josie’s skin now is darker than the one before and Hope revels in it. 

“Need you so bad, Hope.” Josie murmurs once she realizes Hope isn’t going to give her anything without a little begging. 

Hope is about to put her fingers to good use when she hears Lizzie and MG’s voices talking about some movie outside and remembers that they are traveling with someone who has super hearing. She pauses, her hand hovering over Josie’s slit as she tries to figure out what to do.

“Put your panties in your mouth.” Hope orders and Josie wastes no time in complying. She does as she is told and even lets out a muffled whine at the taste of herself on the fabric. 

Fuck. Josie is so insanely arousing sometimes without even realizing it. It drives Hope mad.

She sinks her fingers into Josie and is met with hot throbbing all around her hand and this loud, wet noise that only comes second to the sound of Josie’s satisfied moan. Hope starts up a relentless rhythm that’s probably a little too quick and hard, but they have limited time here. Besides, Josie doesn’t complain - just drops her forehead so it presses against the cool surface of the sink and shuts her eyes tight, whimpering into the fabric of her own underwear. 

Because she is kind of dumb and also kind of can’t help it, Hope uses her free hand to massage the small of Josie’s back in a way that is almost loving. If they weren’t doing this against a sink in a gas station bathroom, maybe the gesture would have come across as intimate. 

Possibly a little romantic. 

Whatever. 

Josie is rocking back on her fingers and getting a bit louder too, chasing an orgasm that she’s clearly seconds away from. Her face is such a pretty pink and her movements are so shaky and desperate that Hope can do nothing but drink it all in, watching Josie tremble with her building orgasm.

“Look at me when you cum.” Hope says, sounding breathless herself as she slides a fourth finger up into Josie.

Hope loves this mirror thing. Loves that she not only gets to feel Josie clench and then flood around (almost) her whole hand, but she also gets to watch the effort it takes for Josie to pry her own eyes open and make eye contact through the glass. All she sees is dark, dark brown eyes, blown pupils, red tinted skin, and most of her hand disappearing up into beautiful pink.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Hope blurts, voice soft as if it’s a secret. She pulls Josie’s slumped body up so her front presses to Josie’s back, and then they kiss sloppily at that odd angle they’re in. 

Once they part, Hope goes through her usual routine of helping Josie get dressed again (in her typical, good friend way). Except this time her routine includes gently tugging ruined panties from Josie’s mouth. The action alone makes Hope want to sink to her knees and give Josie as many orgasms as that girl deserves - but, well, she doubts MG and Lizzie would appreciate the wait.

“Lizzie is going to kill me.” Josie says, walking over to the door to collect the nearly forgotten bag from the ground. She doesn’t sound too unhappy about her upcoming murder. 

“I don’t think they heard us.” Hope tells her, though she really isn’t sure. She leans over the sink and looks at herself in the mirror, trying to put her hair back into its usual position. “It’ll be fine. Trust me.”

When she turns around, Josie is right there behind her with this shy smile on her face that makes Hope melt. Seriously, Hope’s shoulders slump and her entire body relaxes and for a moment she thinks that she will suddenly turn into a puddle on the floor because of Josie Saltzman. 

God. That’s kind of a gay thought, isn’t it? 

“I do trust you.” Josie says. Her voice is too soft and slow right now for the little time they have, but Hope doesn’t have the heart to say anything and break the moment. 

Both of Josie’s hands lift up to gently smooth down the auburn strands on Hope’s head. It feels a lot like she’s being petted, but she doesn’t complain. Surprisingly, Hope finds herself leaning into the small gesture, chasing Josie’s palms with the very top of her head and all of her heart.

Her vision turns golden all of a sudden and Hope drops her eyes to her own body, trying to avoid looking at Josie. She doesn’t want to scare her, not with her eyes or her poorly timed wolf urges. Josie seems to notice - because Josie always notices - and raises her hand to Hope’s chin, lifting Hope’s head with two gentle fingers. 

“Don’t do that.” Josie says after a moment, her voice gentle. “I want to see you. All of you.”

Josie’s eyes hold no judgement as they meet Hope’s gold ones. It’s gentle brown on bright yellow and it makes Hope’s heartbeat spike like she’s been shot. Josie’s fingers move from Hope’s chin to her cheeks, brushing just under what should be a pair of two threatening eyes. Her lips follow her fingers and soon Josie is kissing Hope gently, once on each cheek. 

Hope leans up and kisses her back then, deeply and with what is probably too much emotion for their circumstances. 

They may just be two teenagers making out in a gas station bathroom, but as Hope’s eyes slowly chill out she can’t shake the feeling that this feels a lot like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed it :)


	9. Heart To Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long wait, but good news! I graduate tomorrow, so I’ll have a lot more time on my hands to write.

The rest of the ride to the lake house is uneventful, mostly because Hope falls asleep within a couple of minutes. Hope pulls her knees to her chest and pushes her head to the side until it presses snugly against Josie’s neck, then follows the action by almost immediately snoring. 

And then the world is Josie’s.

Josie always tries to make sure she stays up longer than Hope. When Hope is unconscious, she presses against Josie without adding a comment about how totally straight she is. When Hope is snuggled up and silent like this, Josie can stare openly at the nearly perfect details on Hope’s face (Hope has always had good bone structure). When Hope is sleeping, Josie can lace their fingers together with ease and let herself believe that they are something more than what they claim to be.

In short: Josie has gotten herself into some deep shit. Hope is one of those girls that drives Josie mad and continues to give Josie pangs of insanity for years. Literal years. When she had first gained a crush on Hope, she had barely been a teenager. It had faded, of course. Long enough for her to meet Penelope, fall in love with Penelope, and then fall out of love with Penelope. 

Faded didn’t mean it was gone. Her crush never really disappeared. There would always be the odd moment throughout the years (when Josie was single, of course) where she would shift a little closer to Hope or think about what it would be like to kiss her. If Hope had asked Josie out at any time in Josie’s entire life, excluding the Penelope period and her toddler years, Josie would have said yes.

So, when their little arrangement starts, Josie’s usually hidden feelings jump to the very front of her mind and take over her life. Her crush goes from dull and barely-there to suddenly being the thing she thinks about more than half of the time.

Josie drops her hand near her side and slides her fingers between Hope’s, smiling softly to herself when Hope simply hums and holds Josie tighter. She’s fucked and she knows it. Except, she doesn’t really know it because Hope being so desperate that she has to bend her over in a gas station and Hope dragging her out late at night for a picnic by the lake and Hope holding her hand right now are all things that suggest that Josie might have a shot.

She can’t get her hopes up, though. No pun intended.

 

 

The truck turns and they’re heading up the long road that leads to the lake house all of sudden. It feels as if Josie has just time travelled or something with how fast they seemed to get there. She’s kind of annoyed actually, because her living in her head for most of the ride prevented her from fully enjoying getting to hold Hope’s hand. 

She wants to stay in the back of the truck forever and play pretend. It’s like when she was a child and she would play with these tiny toy dragons. Josie had been obsessed with them and every evening it was a struggle to drag her away from the toys, because she had this clear fantasy of them flying high in the sky with fire shooting from their mouths instead of gliding through the air in her room, led by younger Josie’s chubby hand.

At some point, Josie had successfully cast a spell on the dragons that allowed them to breathe fire without melting the plastic. Of course, the fire could still burn other things and Alaric had confiscated the toys pretty quickly after Lizzie saw one and started screaming. 

Josie wonders if that is what would happen with her and Hope. Maybe that’s how this all ends, Josie will go too far at some point and someone will get burned and the universe will drag Hope away from her.

“We’re here!” Lizzie announces from the front seat, loud enough to make Josie jolt and simultaneously wake Hope. 

“Jesus, okay.” Hope mutters, her voice laced with sleep and her face scrunched in an absolutely adorable way. “Now I know both the Saltzman twins are screamers.”

Josie’s blush reaches her forehead and her toes.

Hope yawns and stretches casually after that little comment, looking smug and cute from her nap and also somehow very hot. Where there is an adorable kitten (technically, wolf) yawn, there is also the blatant way Hope’s breasts stretch out her clothing. It’s all very distracting. 

She’s not even a little annoyed that Hope said that within earshot of Lizzie and MG. 

Josie already spilled the beans to Lizzie back when this all started, because she needed to tell someone about all of her crush drama and the confusion and just… Hope. Then, she had told MG because he was usually around them and speaking in code about Hope in front of him got tiring quick. She’s not sure if Hope told anyone else about their arrangement, but if she did Josie guesses that’s fair, considering Josie already told two people. 

“Oh my god. If you don’t stop talking about Green Lantern, I’m going to punch you.” Lizzie groans, shutting the car door behind her. 

The thing is, none of her words hold any trace of their usual malice and she’s smiling small, while her face is blocked by the vehicle. On the other side of the truck, MG is in a similar position, except his grin is large and not hidden. It’s almost a fond situation. 

“Hit me then, Saltzman.” MG replies, thinking that he is safe with Lizzie on the other side of the truck. Lizzie shoots Josie a look and Josie leans over, smacking him on the arm immediately.

MG groans but the whole ordeal makes Hope laugh, so high-pitched and free that it almost sounds like a giggle. So yeah, hitting MG is worth it for Hope.

After that, they all get to work. By that, Josie means that she takes her own bag while Lizzie runs into the house with none of her stuff and Hope starts to actually unload the truck with help from MG. It’s just easier to let the supernatural beings with super strength and speed take care of the bags. They pretty much move it all in a matter of minutes. 

The house is two stories and relatively large. It’s covered in different plants, from the bright grass on the lawn to the long vines growing up the sides of the building. Of course, the stretch of the lake in front of the house is the main thing that Josie looks at. It looks beautiful with the light hitting it. The sun shines and the lake shines back, making Josie squint - but that doesn’t stop her from staring at the water, like an idiot. 

It’s just such a nice sight that it’s calming, somehow. Josie hasn’t even stepped into the house and she already doesn’t want to leave, especially if Hope is going to be here. 

 

 

About a half hour later, Lizzie leaves the house in a skimpy, bright yellow bikini with the intent of swimming in the lake. About a minute or two after that, MG joins her in his boardshorts with a few towels and some extra protective sunscreen. That leaves Hope and Josie alone. 

Since there are only three bedrooms in the house, Hope and Josie are sharing one while Lizzie and MG both get their own. Maybe it would have been more sensible to have Josie and Lizzie room together since they are siblings, but no one is really complaining about the room arrangements. 

Especially not Josie, who is currently splayed out on the bed like a lazy starfish. Her legs are parted in what probably seems like some sort of invitation - and maybe it is. She can never get tired of Hope touching her. Besides, she thinks Hope is thinking the same thing, based on the suggestive glance Josie receives from her when they hear the door shut behind MG downstairs. 

Hope doesn’t touch the bed, but she simply lingers near it, not really doing anything except tilting her head left and right for a bit. It takes Josie a second to realize that Hope is probably listening to her sister and MG in the water outside. She waits patiently (patiently but, not really, because her fingers are dancing across her waistband and she feels minutes away from giving Hope a show) for Hope to be done. 

Eventually, Hope’s knees hit the end of the mattress and her hands rest on either side of Josie’s legs. She begins to climb up Josie’s body this way, in a slow and sultry movement that seems borderline predatory. Josie sinks further into the pillows, feeling like prey and already getting a little wet from it. 

“Are you sore from earlier?” Hope asks. She drops her head and nuzzles the side of her face into Josie’s soft thigh for a moment before continuing her slow climb.

“N-no.” Josie replies, stumbling over the word as Hope presses a gentle kiss to the top of her clothed mound. “Just a little sensitive.”

Hope hums and simply keeps sliding up Josie’s body at this deliberately incredibly slow pace. Josie drags her hand downward and presses her fingers against her slit through the shorts and the panties. Her knuckles brush against Hope’s body every time she moves her fingers and that just makes it so much hotter. Hope looks down for a second, watching Josie play with herself through the material. 

She looks back up eventually, having paused her climbing. 

“I brought the strap-on.” Hope says bluntly.

“Oh.” Josie can’t help but moan quietly at that, her hips rocking up so the whole back of her hand and wrist collides with Hope’s body. Hope grinds down in response, driving Josie’s fingers roughly down onto her slit. 

Hope tilts her head, looking smug and so sexy above her. “Do you want me to go get it?” 

Josie nods quicker than she’d like to admit and Hope grins, jumping off the bed once she gets done presses a chaste kiss to Josie’s forehead. At first, Josie watches Hope scramble over to her suitcase and start unpacking to find it, but the position where she has to lift her head is uncomfortable so she returns to her initial starfish pose. 

She waits long enough that she memorizes the dull pattern of the ceiling. It sounds like there’s a bit of a struggle going on a few feet from the bed, but Josie doesn’t budge to see what it is. Sometime soon, she feels some small fabric get thrown at her. Once she realizes it’s Hope’s underwear, Josie sits up on the bed and gets a good look at Hope. 

And fuck, Hope has always been this insane mix of cute and gorgeous and hot, but this is a totally new level. Hope is standing there, completely naked except for the harness on her hips and the toy jutting from between her legs - and it looks so much bigger now that Hope is actually wearing it. Josie has to fight back the desperate whine that threatens to come up her throat at the sight of it. 

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you the whole drive here.” Hope admits, still standing by the bed but not getting on it.

Josie quirks an eyebrow up at her. “You were asleep.”

“I dreamed about you.” Hope shrugs, admitting it casually like it isn’t some totally sexy, intimate thing.

Josie raises her hand and beckons Hope to her. She rarely gives orders. In fact, it’s more of a request than a command, but Hope climbs onto the bed willingly. One second, all Josie sees is the alluring swing of Hope’s full breasts, followed by the striking blue in Hope’s eyes, and then finally Josie sees comforting black as Hope kisses her. 

It feels amazing and different and new and somehow familiar at the same time. This is something they’ve done a hundred times before, but this time the joining of their lips is more like a claim than a desperate press of mouths between two teenagers. Hope’s tongue is strong and sure as it touches Josie’s, and Josie fucking loves it. Hope makes her dizzy in the best possible ways.

She feels Hope’s hands slide down her body and bunch up the fabric of her shirt. Josie gasps into the kiss when Hope grips it and then rips it so the fabric splits down the middle, leaving Josie’s body exposed. 

“Sorry.” Hope says, not sounding apologetic at all. “We have limited time, right?” 

“Right.” Josie confirms, but even as she says this, she knows that it wouldn’t matter if they had the rest of their lives to fuck. Either way, that was still one of the hottest actions ever. 

They keep on kissing. Josie can’t help but hold Hope’s breasts in her unworthy hands and start to play with them - they’re kind of perfect, not that she’s going to tell Hope that. They spill out like a bowl filled with too much cream around Josie’s hands, and the pale to tan contrast of their skin always makes them look even more beautiful. Not that Josie can see any of that right now, because she’s leaning up and is busying herself with kissing Hope back.

Hope is touching her too, touching everywhere she can get like they’ve never done this before and Hope hasn’t already memorized Josie’s body. Josie isn’t complaining. She moans when Hope’s hands scratch along her sides, grins when Hope strips everything off her body, and arches up into Hope’s skilled fingers when Hope starts to play with her nipples.

Josie is sopping wet and trembling by the time Hope decides to lean forward a bit and press the tip to Josie’s entrance, holding it there. 

“Fuck.” Josie breathes, looking down at it. “It’s really big.”

“Mhm.” Hope hums, the tiny smile returning to her face as she grips the base of it and drags the tip along Josie’s slit, coming up to tease her clit relentlessly. 

That whine that had been building in Josie’s throat for a while comes now, escaping her mouth in a high-pitched, needy way. Hope must love it, because her eyes flash gold before she drops her head to Josie’s collarbone and starts to push into her. 

It’s a bit of a stretch, but not as much as it would be if Josie hadn’t been touched earlier or a few minutes ago. Josie loves this moment - loves everything from the tiny ache between her thighs to the way she can actually look Hope in the eyes from this position, and she definitely doesn’t mind how Hope leans up and holds Josie’s legs open with her hands. 

Hope’s eyes never return back to their normal blue color, but they also don’t reach the full goldish yellow they usually are. Josie notices Hope glancing around the room a little oddly, refusing to make eye contact and looking tense. Which is weird, because Hope’s usual state during sex is this perfect mix of relaxed and dominant.

Josie drags her hand up Hope’s arm and cups her jaw, catching her attention. 

“Hey, baby.” Josie breaths, reveling in the way Hope’s eyes fall shut at the nickname like she simply can’t help it. “You okay?”

“Yeah I- yeah, I am. Sorry.” Hope says, nodding mostly to herself. 

Josie thinks about it for a second before she figures out the problem and moves her hand to the nape of Hope’s neck, anchoring her body down and heavier on top of her. “You can let go, you know that. It’s okay. I want you to fuck me.”

Hope literally growls at the words, and it comes low and predatory against Josie’s skin. It makes Josie throb, clenching around the toy. Hope grabs Josie’s hands in her own and places them above her head, pressing them into the mattress. Josie can finally look into Hope’s eyes properly and it makes her understand.

She understands everything, somehow. She sees herself how Hope sees her. She sees the love and the need and every part of her understands that Hope is hers and she is Hope’s, no exceptions. 

Besides that rush of emotion, Josie can also feel Hope’s shift in confidence when she pulls back a bit and then sinks into Josie all at once, starting to fuck her deep and hard the way Josie asked her to. Josie makes the loudest, dirtiest noise that she’s ever made in her entire life while Hope keeps on snapping her hips forward.

Hope still has her hands trapped above her head, so all Josie can do is squirm and whimper and beg and moan - god, does she moan. 

“Shh, sweetheart.” Hope says, right up against her ear. The pet name only makes Josie louder. “Everyone’s gonna know how needy you’re being.” 

For whatever reason, that thought just makes Josie even more aroused - which is odd, because she thought she had hit peak arousal long ago. Josie finds herself grinding down to meet Hope’s thrusts, trying to get as much of her as she can take. Hope definitely notices Josie’s new enthusiasm, because she shifts around until she’s holding both of Josie’s wrists in one hand while her other hand snakes down to tease Josie’s clit. 

“Maybe you want them to hear? Want everyone to know you’re mine?” Hope asks, pressing two of her fingers firmly up against the hard nub.

“Oh, fuck- Hope.” Josie moans and gushes around the toy, her orgasm taking her by surprise.

‘Oh fuck- Hope’ is right, because Hope keeps on fucking her through the aftershocks and doesn’t stop, even as Josie starts to claw at her back. Hope’s eyes are perfect and golden and see nothing but Josie. Josie wraps her legs around Hope’s waist and tugs her in close, wanting Hope pressed as close as she can get. 

Hope hits a spot inside that makes Josie whine and dig her nails into Hope’s back probably a little too hard. It feels so good, Josie’s a mess. She swears she might cry. All she can focus on is the feeling of Hope against and in her. Hope keeps on pounding (no other word could describe it correctly) into her while she rubs Josie’s clit with abandon. 

“I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours.” Josie repeats, over and over because that is suddenly the only thing that fills her mind.

Hope drops her head to Josie’s collarbone again, as she’s been doing quite a lot today, and then she opens her mouth and starts kissing the skin. It’s just a rough press of tongue and teeth for a second - something Josie is totally used to - before Hope digs her teeth into the softest part she can find and fucking bites her. 

That, surprisingly, makes Josie cum again. Maybe that shouldn’t be a big shock, but it is to Josie. The real surprise here is that Hope cums right along with her, bucking forward into Josie and making these low, feral sounds that make Josie want to beg to be fucked for the rest of eternity. 

Eventually they both still, so all that can be heard is the sound of their ragged breathing. As usual, Hope gets ahold of herself first and tries to sit up but Josie keeps on clinging to her, silently asking Hope to stay buried inside. Hope complies without question. She drops to her elbows and kisses over the bite mark repeatedly, every peck from her lips feeling like an unneeded apology. 

Josie trails her hand up Hope’s back to the short, curly hairs on the back of her neck and tangles her fingers in the strands. She massages Hope while she tries to get her breathing together and pulls her closer, so they’re breast to breast, and hip to hip, and heart to heart.

“I love you.” Josie says, while she’s still breathless and crazy because she can’t fucking help it.

A beat passes. 

That’s it. She’s gone too far. Josie shuts her eyes, feeling her heart thud heavily - she’s ready to be the one getting burned.

“I love you, too.”


	10. Stillness

Hope stays in that position for a short amount of time. The moment stretches on and feels like years but really, it gets uncomfortable about a minute later and Josie starts to squirm. So, Hope gets up once Josie’s hands press to her shoulders and push gently. 

It’s awkward, because there’s those few seconds where Hope is walking around with a penguin that has an erect cock strapped to it (no other way to describe it, really) and Josie is simply watching her silently from the bed, even though it takes an embarrassingly long amount of time for Hope to get everything off - she needs more practice, it’s not her fault. 

Once she’s done, Josie holds out her hands and beckons Hope closer, so Hope crawls on top of her again, as if Josie has some sort of tie to her. Josie will pull and Hope will come. Hope will push and Josie will move. There’s an invisible tether there, somewhere between the both of them, and it’s something none of them want to address. 

Hope doesn’t say anything as she slides into her proper slot again, crossing her legs over Josie’s and tangling their arms together. They get locked in a horizontal hug soon enough. It’s nice, until Hope remembers the words that were said earlier and also realizes that they’ll have to talk about it all - and then suddenly a little burst of fear bubbles in her and pops, then settles, in her stomach. It ruins the moment.

Well, not really. What truly ruins the moment is the sound of a car coming up the driveway, the low rumble of it unfamiliar and odd in Hope’s ears. She tries to focus her hearing, but all she can get is the noises coming from the engine. It’s unexpected, because no one is supposed to be joining them and if Hope’s ears are right (which they most definitely are), MG and Lizzie are still splashing around in the water. 

Eventually the moving car becomes audible to both of them and Josie shifts a bit under her, so Hope sits up.

“Who’s that?” Josie asks and Hope lets the fear dissolve. She stands up to go check the window, thankful from the distraction of everything that’s going on right now. 

And then all of a sudden, as Hope looks out through the glass, she’s not very thankful for the distraction at all. She sees the car door swing open and notes that the vehicle does seem kind of familiar - Hope thinks she’s seen it parked around the school or driving out the gates near different holiday breaks. Then, Penelope Park steps out from the driver’s side and Hope shoots away from the window as if she’d been shot from a gun, clearly startled. 

Josie sits up, letting the sheets fall off her body. Hope glances at her and for a second thinks about how beautiful she looks, before she remembers the entire situation and that her time staring absentmindedly at Josie is limited.

“Uh.” Hope stammers, looking back at Penelope to make sure it’s her. “You should get dressed.”

“Okay.” Josie says, though she looks confused. She swings her legs off the side of the bed and gets up regardless. 

Hope starts to get dressed, too. She keeps glancing out the window every couple of seconds, watching Penelope lean against the car and then eventually start a (probably less than friendly) conversation with Lizzie. She knows it’s dumb, but she lingers by the window and tries to block the glass with her body in some sort of weird, protective movement. 

Part of her thinks that maybe Penelope stumbled upon the lake house accidentally and that she’ll ask for directions to somewhere else before leaving, quickly enough that they won’t have to interact with her. That’s a ridiculous thought, because no one ever simply stumbles up the long road to the lake house, and no one drives all the way out here on accident. 

Also, it’s Penelope. Everything she does is backed up by some purpose or intent. Hope doubts the world would coincidentally throw this their way.

“Who is it?” Josie asks again, after she’s tried three times to see around Hope’s careful window blocking. 

Hope would feel insecure about Penelope showing up if it weren’t for the fact that Josie goes out of her way to pull one of Hope’s hoodies over her head and onto her body. It’s short on Josie, but it makes a statement. 

“Would you believe me if I said it was Penelope Park?” Hope asks. Josie snorts (in a way that is way too adorable for their situation) as if she doesn’t believe it at all, but then she walks over to the window to check and her smile slowly slides off her face.

“You good?” Hope questions dumbly, lingering nearby. 

Josie nods mindlessly, still looking out the window. “Mhm.”

Which is teenage girl speak for ‘no, I’m not okay at all but I don't feel like saying it so please pull me far away from the window and simultaneously the rest of the world’. As a fellow teenage girl, Hope picks up on all of that and gently grabs Josie’s arm before pulling her out into the hall.

“I think we kind of have to say hello.” Hope tells her reluctantly and Josie leans into her side, groaning quietly at the suggestion. Hope wraps her arm around Josie’s waist and it’s all very… girlfriend-like. “Come on, it’ll be quick. Let’s just see what she wants.”

Josie grumbles something about wanting to return to bed, but she moves when Hope pulls her and isn’t shy about clinging to every inch of Hope she can get. It’s borderline possessive and a little needy, but Hope doesn’t mind at all. 

Once they reach the top of the stairs, they find MG standing at the bottom of them with his face scrunched up as if he’s on a mission. He pauses when he sees them and Hope guesses that his mission was from Lizzie, telling him to go get them. They both smile at the tiny, panicked look on his face and he makes a wild gesture with his arm that basically points everywhere, but they get the message.

Josie doesn’t bother to try and let go of Hope. They look like they are stuck together by glue as they walk down the stairs, but MG’s facial expression doesn’t change from anything other than slightly afraid. 

“U-uhm.” He says, very smoothly. “Penelope is, kind of, outside.”

“We know.” Hope says and Josie nods in agreement, though the motion is basically just Josie bumping her chin against the top of Hope’s head. 

MG bounces awkwardly on his feet and moves out of the way for the two girls to get by. “She wants to talk to Josie.”

“We assumed.” Hope replies, even though her and Josie didn’t talk about it. Josie nods again (and Hope feels the soon-to-be familiar feeling of Josie’s chin tapping her head) anyways, as if Hope read her mind. 

It’s a little odd. They had obviously been close before but this sudden feeling makes it seem as if they share a heart and mind. Hope thinks that maybe she made the wrong decision in biting Josie - not that it had really been a decision at all, more like an impulse, like swatting a bug coming near your eye. She doesn’t even know if biting is a weird wolf thing or a weird kinky thing or both, but if it is a wolf thing she should probably look through Alaric’s books to make sure she didn’t just initiate some supernatural form of marriage. 

Of course, that particular problem is shoved to the back of Hope’s mind as they keep on walking to the front door. The last person Hope had wanted and expected to see was Penelope. She assumes that Josie is having similar feelings.

“I can’t believe you’re stalking us.” Lizzie is saying to Penelope while Hope and Josie step out onto the porch. “This is a Satan free zone. Consider the lake house a church.” 

Penelope opens her mouth (and both of them are already in the middle of some growing argument - Penelope cool and composed with her arms crossed and Lizzie looking as if she’s about to smack a bitch) but shuts it when she spots Hope and Josie. Her eyes slide over to the pair and she immediately ignores Lizzie, walking past the blonde to stand front and center in front of them. 

Josie is still curled around Hope, her eyes like Bambi’s and her hands fiddling with the edges of Hope’s clothing. Penelope glances at where they’re connected and sighs.

“Hey, JoJo.” Penelope says gently. Hope feels a little invisible, standing there and not being greeted, but she doesn’t comment on it. 

“Hey, Penelope.” Josie answers, because she’s Josie and she’s always polite. “What are you doing here?”

Penelope shrugs (which is totally unhelpful, but still - Hope doesn’t comment on it). “Don’t worry, I’m not staying. I’m just passing through. I wanted to talk to you.”

It all seems like a bad idea. The worst part is how even though it seems Hope has gotten some type of VIP entrance into Josie’s mind, she still can’t tell if Josie will go walking off into the sunset with Penelope or not. It makes Hope want to punch something… or cry. Probably punch something, because she’s a badass tribrid and all. 

At least Hope definitely isn’t alone on the annoyance. Behind the whole fiasco, Lizzie is watching, looking as if she is trying to perfect Caroline’s signature disapproving glare.

“Can you tie your dog to a pole or something so we can take a walk?” Penelope’s eyes flick over to Hope. “I’ll bring her back a chew toy.”

Hope’s mouth springs open - because she’s wanted to insult Penelope for a solid couple of months and Josie doesn’t seem to be responding at the moment - but Josie starts to slowly untangle their arms, so Hope shuts it. 

“Don’t call her that.” Josie says first, giving Hope’s shoulder one last squeeze before pulling away completely. “And… yeah, I guess we can walk. Only for a little.”

Somewhere behind them, MG’s jaw hits the floor and in front of them, Lizzie is gasping dramatically - but Hope is very still. She tries to convince herself that it’s just a walk (and it is) but it feels like a lot more than that. 

Her and Josie never got the chance to talk about their feelings. Actually, that’s wrong. They had a thousand chances and never did anything with them. If Penelope were to swoop in with her charm, humor, intelligence, and admittedly good looks, and steal Josie away - then, well. Hope would have no one to blame but herself, because Josie gave her so many chances to confess how she feels and Hope did nothing. 

So now, there are a thousand opportunities for Hope to get fucked over. And she just has to live with that. 

Hope silently watches Josie and Penelope walk down the porch. She crosses her arms tightly over her stomach in search of some form of comfort. Her nails dig into the soft skin on her forearm, enough to leave a mark - maybe enough to bleed - but it doesn’t matter since she’ll heal anyways. Hope winces once she’s sure that she’s drawn blood and Josie suddenly pauses where she’s standing.

Josie spins around and starts to walk back up to Hope without a word, taking these purposeful strides that make Hope freeze in place. In what feels like the blink of an eye, Josie is dipping down and kissing her very sweetly before pulling away to press her lips to Hope’s forehead.

“Don’t worry.” Josie mumbles into Hope’s skin and then reaches down to very, very gently tug Hope’s crossed arms apart. 

Josie turns away again before Hope can get a word out and then the whole ‘watching Josie Saltzman leave’ thing happens again, except it stings a little less this time. 

 

 

Hope ends up spending the next couple hours splayed out on the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to sort out her feelings - something she has done for months now. She’s a mix of worried and comforted, which is odd because those two things contradict each other. She can’t stop thinking about Penelope and Josie walking away together (standing too close for comfort), but she also can’t stop thinking about how that nail pressing into her skin made Josie dart back to the lake house for a kiss. 

They are connected on a deeper level now and Hope is sure of it. She taps her foot in the air where it’s resting on the edge of the bed and as her foot hits nothing, she imagines Josie tapping out the same beat with her respective foot somewhere. Based on that logic and what happened earlier, Hope digs her nails into her arm experimentally, gentler than the first time. 

She’s not trying to hurt herself, she just… she wishes she had a guide on this whole weird, wolfy connection thing. 

Oh wait - she actually does, because Hope has Alaric’s number saved into the favorites list on her phone and she’s pretty sure that he’s just hanging around the school doing nothing. 

Hope takes out her phone and calls him, not surprised when he picks up fairly quickly. “Hey, Dr. Saltzman.”

“Hi, Hope.” He replies. “What’s up?” 

Okay, so maybe Hope should have thought of what she was going to say beforehand. It would sound weird to start off the call with ‘hey, what would happen if I bit someone’, but well...

“Hey, what would happen if I bit someone?” Hope asks and then immediately cringes, glaring up at the ceiling and blaming it for her own awkwardness. 

There’s a very long (warranted) pause before he responds. “Uh. I assume they’d die. What are you girls up to? You’re not attacking anyone, are you?”

“No, I’m not attacking anyone. We’re fine.” Hope replies quickly, hopefully silencing the concerned dad part of Alaric’s brain. “What if I bit someone and they aren’t dead or hurt in any way, but they’re acting kind of… different?”

“I don’t- uh.” Alaric pauses and there is some rustling in the background. Hope hears the sound of approaching footsteps outside. “Is this urgent or can I call you back after I do some research?”

Hope nods even though he can’t see her. “You can call me back.”

“Okay. Bye, Hope.”

“Bye, Dr. Saltzman.”

Almost as soon as the call ends, the door opens and swings shut quietly downstairs, but of course Hope hears it. She sits up on the bed and focuses enough that she notices there are only one pair of feet heading up the stairs and, guessing by the familiar tap of them, the feet belong to Josie. 

A couple seconds later the door opens and Josie steps in, looking soft and rumpled and tired and- wow, Josie is so cute (and Hope is incredibly biased). 

“Hey.” Hope says and her voice comes out gentler than she thought it would. “How were things?”

“Good.” Josie replies simply. She walks towards the bed and grabs Hope’s arm once she reaches her, then turns it over to look at the freshly healed skin. 

It’s so weird… yet, not weird. Hope can’t explain it, but she knows Josie is checking her arm to make sure everything healed properly - which is a dumb thing to be sure of, because Josie hadn’t even been present for the second occurrence of Hope’s anxious tick. 

Josie climbs up on the mattress and puts her knees on either side of Hope’s body, then casually plants herself down in Hope’s lap like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it is. Hope’s hands move to rest on Josie’s waist and Josie drapes her arms around Hope’s neck and it’s all very affectionate, but it comes so simply that it is almost a shock to Hope. 

“I told Penelope I like someone else.” Josie admits quietly and leans forward to kiss the middle of Hope’s forehead. “She wants us all to be friends.” 

“Really?” Hope asks. That’s definitely a shock.

Josie’s kisses trail lower, down to Hope’s lips for one deep kiss that pauses their conversation. It kind of seems like Josie doesn’t care about talking and just wants to makeout, which Hope is totally fine with. 

“Yeah, I… I like you. A lot.” Josie says, though Hope had been more surprised about the friendship thing. She glances down a little uncertainly and it makes Hope melt more than she would like to admit. “Is that okay?”

Hope kisses her again. “Of course it’s okay.”

Okay, so, maybe Hope still has things to work through and maybe it will take some time before they tell anyone (besides MG, Penelope, and Lizzie, who Hope suspects already knows) but that’s okay, because they have this. Hope gets to hold Josie in her arms and Josie gets to let that bright smile of hers take over her face as Hope drops tiny kisses along her cheek. 

They have this, and it’s (semi) perfect. 

Hope leans down just a bit and starts to kiss Josie’s neck in a new, gentle manner. There is no rush to it, just them alternating between kissing each other’s lips or necks for awhile until Josie starts to push up Hope’s shirt. Hope tries to do the same but Josie catches her hands and holds them in the air for a second.

“I know this is hot and our life is like a weird, supernatural lesbian porn but… I think I’m going to pass out if I cum again today.” Josie explains sheepishly, making Hope grin and laugh hard enough to shake both of them. 

“I’m just that good, aren’t I?” Hope asks cockily, smug smirk already in place.

Josie flicks her on the arm. “Shut up.”

The laughter dies down and Josie’s playful smile slowly slips off her face, being replaced by a borderline shy expression. 

“Let me touch you.” Josie whispers, her voice so soft that it feels as if she’s asking for the first time. Hope nods shakily and wiggles her way up the bed until her back presses against the pillows, carrying Josie the whole way.

Once they are properly situated, Josie starts to sneak her hands up Hope’s shirt again. She lifts the fabric up and off before returning her hands to Hope’s body, pressing chilled palms to warm skin and leaning in to connect their lips again. Hope doesn’t have a bra on (something that’s becoming more and more of a constant these days), so she gives Josie free access to everything. In turn, Josie touches her everywhere with an eagerness that only comes from youth and love. 

Fuck. Are they in love? Hope is pretty sure they are in love. She’s so sure of her own feelings that it feels as if her emotions have set themselves deep in her bones, but it’s not as if she can read Josie’s mind. Or maybe she can. Maybe if she concentrates hard enough then she can figure out everything Josie is thinking through this emotional tether thing.

“I meant what I said earlier.” Josie says out of nowhere. Her fingers are already playing with Hope’s nipples - dragging quiet, sharp gasps out of Hope’s mouth - but her eyes are locked with Hope’s.

“I love you.” Josie admits for the second time. “And I love… your boobs. I know that kind of kills the moment but also, god- Hope, they’re perfect.”

Hope laughs and snorts in a way that is probably totally unsexy, but it doesn’t seem to matter to Josie, who crawls down until she can latch her mouth onto one of Hope’s breasts. It makes Hope’s hips rock upwards unintentionally, but once she settles and curls a hand in Josie’s hair (starting to do those gentle tugs she knows Josie likes) it feels a lot like Josie is less trying to get in her pants and more like she’s trying to worship her. 

Obviously, Hope lets her. She tries to stay still while Josie kisses her chest long enough that Hope can feel her underwear starting to stick, warm and uncomfortably wet, against her slit. Eventually Josie lets out a somewhat satisfied hum and crawls back up onto Hope’s lap, making herself comfortable there once again.

Hope probably likes having Josie in her lap a lot more than she should. She is usually on top but there is something about feeling the full weight of Josie pressed against her that Hope likes, too. It’s as if she is being covered in the physical warmth of Josie and also everything that she is - the little hitch in her breath when she glances down at Hope’s breasts, her pretty, wide brown eyes, and the blush that is working its way up Josie’s neck right in front of Hope’s eyes.

“I love you, too, by the way.” Hope says, since she hadn’t replied a couple minutes ago due to Josie using her mouth to try and make her cum in her pants.

Josie grins and kisses the corner of Hope’s mouth. Her hand slides down Hope’s body and slips under Hope’s pants and into her underwear. She finds Hope’s clit with ease and presses two of her fingertips there, rolling the slippery nub between her fingers immediately. Hope’s eyes shut and she moans, letting her head fall back against the headboard. Josie takes full advantage of it and starts nipping at her neck. 

“You’re so pretty.” Josie tells her, mouth pressed right up near Hope’s ear. “And wet. I didn’t know I get you this turned on.”

“You do.” Hope admits shamelessly, grinding forward to get more friction. Her orgasm is building oddly quick - maybe it’s because she has had sex twice already today and she’s sensitive. 

It is kind of embarrassing how Hope starts rocking against Josie’s fingers, chasing the amazing, building feeling between her legs. She doesn’t even need fingers inside of her. Hope is sure that she can cum from this, just from the hard press of fingertips and Josie’s lips sucking on her neck. Josie seems to get that and works up a rhythm only on Hope’s clit.

She’s close to cumming when she hears a little, faint hum come from Josie that vibrates against her skin. Hope didn’t catch what Josie was trying to say at all, but she is not really in the state to ask her to speak up, so she stays silent (or more, she moans but says no words) until she feels teeth on her neck. 

And then Josie is biting her - and of course, Hope is trembling everywhere and cumming while wondering if biting kinks are a thing. 

Josie works her through the aftershocks with a tiny smile on her face, watching in poorly hidden awe as Hope comes apart. She dips her hand down once Hope starts to stop shaking and presses her fingers into Hope’s entrance, scooping up as much of the liquid there as she can get. Josie pulls her fingers out of Hope’s ruined panties and licks them clean like a delighted (oddly sexy) puppy. 

Hope just blinks at her. “Did you just bite me?”

“It seemed fair.” Josie shrugs, still busy with her fingers. “At least mine didn’t even leave a mark.”

“A mark?” Hope asks dumbly, a little too caught up in her post-orgasm state. Josie nods and pulls down the collar of her shirt to show the mark.

Hesitantly, Hope reaches up and presses her fingers to it. It doesn’t look as if it hurts. It looks like a human bite mark, but it’s this seemingly permanent red color along Josie’s skin. When Hope touches it, the little marks pop up like scabs rather than sink into the skin the way a normal bite would. 

“Does it hurt?” Hope questions, suddenly feeling very bad about it. “Maybe I can heal it-“

Josie speaks up a little too quickly. “No. I- uh. It’s fine, you can leave it. It doesn’t hurt.” 

“Okay.” Hope agrees slowly. Josie beams at her and then starts moving again, going lower until her head is situated on Hope’s chest. 

Within seconds, Josie is curled up on top of Hope and carefully pulling bed sheets over both of their bodies. Hope smiles at the ceiling and delicately wraps her arm around Josie’s body.


	11. Certain Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back? Back again?

On the last day of their little trip, Hope wakes up before everyone else. 

It’s a rare occurrence. Back at school, Hope was more of a morning person (or more, she woke up early despite her efforts and ran laps in the woods to fight off some of the extra tribrid energy) but now she sleeps past Josie and MG’s wake up times regularly. Often, she’ll be woken up by the sound of MG using the blender downstairs or by Josie’s lips on her thighs and a teasing smirk peeking up at her from under the sheets. Sometimes, Josie wakes her up by gently dragging her fingertips down Hope’s bare stomach while they spoon and pressing soft kisses to the nape of Hope’s neck.

Hope can’t decide which one of Josie’s she likes better, but she figures she doesn’t have to. She gets both, and she also gets the loose sense that she always will. 

Except, that morning she wakes up to something new. Josie is still relatively quiet, her mouth resting near Hope’s ear and her breathing coming as a steady, soft thing that fills Hope with warmth. Her arms are limp around Hope’s waist, but tangled together in a way that leaves Hope’s body locked in and comfortable against Josie’s front.

Hope loves this feeling too, but her stomach grumbles as if it’s been summoned and, on cue, she hears the sudden whirring of MG’s blender downstairs. She rolls her eyes at herself and her body’s weird decision to be constantly hungry, but starts to slowly shift out of Josie’s arms regardless. She tries to get up as carefully as she can, but Josie makes a little whining noise and tightens her grip.

“No protein shakes before five in the morning.” Josie murmurs, her voice still sleep-laced and low. 

“I’m hungry.” Hope responds, only a little embarrassed with how predictable she apparently is. 

Josie chuckles from behind her, somehow sounding both amused and in love with all of Hope’s quirks. Hope’s whole body softens at the sound, so when Josie loosens her grip enough and Hope turns around to face her, she can’t help but press her lips to Josie’s. They kiss how the rain comes, with a few subtle pecks at first and then a sudden pour of intensity and tongues.

“Wait.” Josie pulls away first. She’s breathless but she doesn’t go far, leaves maybe an inch or so between them. “I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.”

She sits up and it’s Hope’s turn to chuckle before grabbing Josie’s arm, yanking her back onto the bed in the gentlest way she can. Josie ends up planted under her (like she’s made for this position), and Hope crawls on top of her eagerly (because she’s definitely made to be there). 

“I don’t care.” Hope informs her, leaning down and kissing Josie again before she gets a chance to protest.

The kiss, much like their relationship, gets heated slowly. Hope doesn’t intend to do anything more than kiss her, at first. She is pretty sure she has some type of ritual smoothie drinking to do with MG and has the lingering suspicion that he’s downstairs waiting for her, so she tries to keep the kissing time short. Josie, on the other hand, is running on no clock whatsoever and sneaks her fingers up Hope’s loose shirt almost greedily. 

She wastes no time in dragging her hands up the sides of Hope’s body and cupping Hope’s beasts in her palms, already teasing her nipples before Hope even gets a chance to moan. Hope will be the first one to admit that Josie makes her weak. All that power and anger and strength in Hope’s little body can be coaxed out by a few gentle touches from Josie’s careful hands. Hope knows it, and so does Josie. 

That’s exactly why she can’t help but rut forward, pressing herself closer into Josie’s hands. Josie grins into the kiss at the action, so Hope breaks it in favor of dropping her head to Josie’s neck and mouthing at the skin there. They work in tandem from then on. Hope’s kissing makes Josie’s teasing more of a tug and Josie’s tugging makes Hope’s rutting more of a rough grind. 

Hope rolls forward like she wants to fuck something or be fucked, and it doesn’t take much for Josie get the message and snake her hand down into Hope’s shorts. Hope isn’t wearing any underwear for this exact reason and Josie hums, pleased with finding Hope already wet and bare.

“You’re pretty in the mornings.” Hope murmurs into Josie’s skin as Josie touches her lightly. Her voice is a new type of low, still a tad sleep-laced but rough from her arousal. “You’re pretty always, actually.”

“Such a romantic.” Josie comments softly, sounding amused.

Her fingers become more firm after that, sliding along Hope’s slit and spreading the ample wetness there. Hope makes quiet noises as she does it - quick, low moans when Josie brushes her entrance and little grunts when her fingers slip against her clit.

She doesn’t have to ask Josie for more, because seconds later Josie slips two fingers into her as if on instinct. Hope moans at the sudden feeling and rolls her hips forward as Josie curls her fingers, setting a rhythm. Hope has her elbows resting on either side of Josie’s head and she’s lifted herself up enough to make eye contact while she grinds downward and god - Hope so wants to fuck her later. 

They both still have all their clothes on and Hope is chasing a quick orgasm, so it will have to wait another minute, but Josie looks as if she’s on the same page as her girlfriend (and Hope can’t explain how good it feels to hold that title).

“Come on, baby.” Josie whispers, voice soft and needy because it’s just the two of them. “I’m so wet. I wanna ride you.”

It’s those words that make Hope tremble and cum, leaning down to possessively capture Josie’s lips as her orgasm hits her fully. Josie works her through the aftershocks with firm fingers and eventually pulls them out when Hope starts to sit up a bit.

Hope stays there long enough to watch Josie clean her fingers and to kiss her senseless right after that - feeling drunk, somehow, on the taste of her - but then she climbs off the bed. She removes her shirt as she goes and then her shorts before reaching into their little hiding spot in one of the drawers.

When she looks over her shoulder, she sees Josie curled up on the sheets, watching her expectantly, and grins at her. “Take your clothes off.”

Josie complies immediately. Hope gets a glimpse of Josie pulling her shirt off - tan arms raised above her head, beautiful flat stomach, and just the round, bare bottom of her breasts - before she turns around once more. She grabs the strap-on from their hiding place and puts it into position eagerly, already buzzing from just the thought of watching Josie ride the toy. 

By the time Hope gets back to the bed, Josie is waiting for her. She’s up on her knees near the pillow, legs spread just wide enough that Hope can see the subtle shine along her inner thighs. The sight makes Hope move a little faster than she should, and she ends up flopping on the bed and pulling Josie on top of her in a supernatural flash. 

“Jesus, Hope.” Josie says, sounding more amused than anything. 

Hope flushes, only very slightly embarrassed with her blatant enthusiasm. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

That tiny bit of embarrassment passes and they both realize the position Hope’s speed has put them in. Hope is all laid out comfortably on the bed and Josie is hovering over the tip of the toy, but not by choice. Judging by her wetness and the blush along her skin, Josie would be fucking herself down on it if she could - but Hope has strong hands resting on her hips and ultimately, Hope has control over the situation. 

They both know it. It doesn’t have to be said at this point. Hope pushes her hips up just a little so the very edge of the toy runs along Josie’s slit, and Josie squirms but doesn’t fight to try to get more in her because she gets the feeling Hope won’t give it.

“Are you gonna make me beg?” Josie asks, her voice sounding desperate enough that Hope can tell she’s fully on board with doing it. 

“No, actually.” Hope shakes her head, deciding against it at the last minute. She releases one of Josie’s hips and waves her free hand, placing a soundproofing spell on the room in seconds. “I want to hear you scream.”

Josie moans loudly at that, but it’s nothing close to the sound she makes when Hope finally pulls her down. It’s times like these that make Hope grateful she is part witch, because Josie is suddenly making absolutely filthy little sounds and rocking up and down with abandon - and fuck, Hope would be really jealous if anyone but her ever got to hear these noises of Josie’s.

Hope returns both her hands to Josie’s hips and helps the process along, leading the rhythm. She picks up the pace until it’s fast and hard, and Josie is gripping at the sheets in search of something to ground herself. Besides the noises spilling out of Josie’s lips, there is also the constant squelching sound of the strap-on moving in and out of Josie.

“Fuck- fuck.” Josie gasps as Hope thrusts up while she grinds down, hitting a spot that Hope can only get to while she’s buried deep inside of her. “I forgot how goddamn big this is.”

“Feel good, baby?” Hope asks - and she’s quite fond of this nickname. She’s also fond of asking questions she already knows the answer to, as long as hearing the conclusion is satisfying. 

And it’s definitely satisfying to hear Josie whimper and watch her nod shakily. “So good - don’t stop.”

She has no intention of doing that ever (the apocalypse could happen and Hope would fight off zombies with one hand while fucking Josie with the other - she totally has the power for that). In fact, Hope just gets rougher. She slams her hips up into Josie at the same time that her hand finds Josie’s clit, and the two actions combined rush Josie into a sudden orgasm. 

Overwhelmed, Josie leans down and buries her face in the soft spot where Hope’s neck meets her collarbone. Her moans come out muffled due to it and Hope makes a displeased noise, wanting to be able to hear them fully.

Hope grabs some of Josie’s hair and uses it to tug her head back just hard enough that it bares Josie’s neck and makes her moan - loud and unashamed, the way Hope wants her to. 

“What did I say earlier?” Hope asks. She’s pleased when the slight roughness makes Josie’s skin turn a new shade of pink and her heartbeat stutter in Hope’s well-tuned ears. 

Josie stumbles over her words. “Y-You wanted to hear me.” 

“I still do, pretty girl.” Hope tells her. 

With the hold Hope has on her hair and the position they are in, Hope has easy access to Josie’s neck. She only pauses for a second to stare in admiration at her girlfriend. Josie’s neck is long and thin and marked with purple hickeys from previous nights, and with her head tilted back Hope can focus on the line of her jaw. Hope would say that there are certain things she adores about Josie, but that would be a lie - because she adores all of Josie, every little piece and part of her.

Hope shows her that by kissing along her neck and then quickly nipping the skin. She goes back to her thrusting, finding the rapid rhythm with ease. This time, Hope pretty much masters multitasking and plays with Josie’s clit and fucks her all while mouthing down her collarbone to her breasts. Hope sucks a hardened nipple into her mouth greedily and rolls her tongue around it, drawing high-pitched whines out of Josie. 

“Oh god- Hope.” Josie whimpers, her voice not sounding as it usually does but still very familiar to Hope’s ears. “Harder, please.” 

Hope complies without missing a beat (she’s always holding back a bit for Josie, if she didn’t then she would end up literally tearing her in half with the force of her thrusts) and fucks up into her harder, her fingers still sliding messily against Josie’s clit. Josie gasps and whines and meets Hope’s thrusts as best she can with needy downward grinding, chasing a second orgasm like a predator after its prey.

She gets hit with it a minute later, when she shifts her head and makes eye contact with Hope. The orgasm rocks through her like an avalanche, makes her shake and chant Hope’s name over and over in ecstasy. (It’s one of Hope’s new favorite things, now - to lock eyes with her girlfriend while she cums.)

Josie clings to Hope once she is done and breathes heavily, sounding tired despite the early morning time. Another one of Hope’s new favorite things is listening to Josie’s breathing as she comes down from an orgasm high. At first it’s rapid and more like gasp after gasp instead of steady breathing, but eventually it evens out to this gentle inhale and exhale. Her heartbeat steadies too, but never fully - not around Hope.

Eventually Hope carefully lifts Josie off of the toy. Everything below the waist is shiny and wet, especially Josie’s slit that has taken on a new color Hope likes to call fucked-out pink. Not that she would ever tell Josie what she has named the color, but she still uses it in her head. It’s very fitting.

Hope moves Josie aside and lets her slump down on the bed beside her. Josie makes a little noise that doesn’t really resemble words, but she doesn’t try to communicate further so Hope gets up and takes the harness off. In the back of her mind, she thinks about how she should clean it and when she’ll be able to. She’s sure MG wouldn’t say anything if he saw it in the sink besides maybe a quick, humorous comment, but Lizzie would lose her shit. Hope settles with drying it off for now and setting it back in its place.

When she returns, Josie is spread out on top of the sheets and grinning at her. Hope sends the same loving grin back and crawls onto the bed before speaking. “Hey, I was thinking.”

“That’s dangerous.” Josie replies teasingly. Hope flicks her arm gently and curls up next to her naked body, taking advantage of Josie’s nakedness by using her boob as a personal pillow.

“No, really. I…” Hope trails off, not sure where the sudden nerves are coming from. She tilts her head up so she can look at Josie properly. “I think we should go on a date while we’re here. Like an actual, proper date where we have dinner before the sex.”

Josie’s grin broadens at that, the way the sunlight starts to stretch across a dark spot in the world. Hope feels her heart twist and shake in its spot in her chest, totally and completely enamored with everything Josie does. She simply can’t help it. Josie has made her such a sap.

“What?” Hope asks. She is unable to keep the blatant nervousness from seeping into the single word. Josie must notice (of course she notices, this is about Hope and she is Josie Saltzman after all) because her hand reaches out and naturally presses to the side of Hope’s head. 

“You’ve just come so far.” Josie tells her. There is admiration in her voice and clear love there. It’s the type of softness that makes Hope’s eyes flutter closed while Josie tentatively brushes strands of hair out of her face. “I’m so proud of you, Hope.”

Hope’s heart swells like she is the Grinch at the end of the movie and despite her usual restraint, she can not stop herself from leaning up to kiss Josie again. Their lips meet and move slowly against each other’s, no hurry in the kiss at all. Josie’s tongue moves as if it is trying to soothe Hope of some sort of ache while Hope’s moves like she is trying to tell Josie that she loves her all over again (and she is - fuck, she is). Josie cups the back of her head a bit more firmly and Hope hums into the kiss, almost forgetting most of what is going on besides this press of lips. A warmth spreads through her that she can’t name, but she likes it a lot.

They part naturally and Hope shifts lower on Josie’s body again, curling into her original position once more. She casually throws her arm around Josie’s waist and pulls her closer, tucking them tightly together despite the lack of space already between them. They press skin to skin - Josie’s skin is so warm and soft that it makes Hope’s head spin - and Hope quickly kisses Josie’s side once, just because Josie is there and will let her. 

Josie does more than let her. She lowers her arm to Hope’s shoulders and pulls her closer, too, until it seems as if there is no way they could ever get nearer to each other. Hope shuts her eyes and starts to drift off a little in the embrace, caught up in the warmth and the love of it. Josie tilts her head towards Hope and presses her lips to Hope’s forehead as gently as she possibly can.

Hope hums quietly in response and lets her shoulders relax, fully ready to fall back asleep with a tiny smile on her face.

“By the way…” Josie murmurs, sounding as if she is going to go back to sleep herself. “I would love to go on a date with you.”


	12. Adore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aH, last chapter

“No peeking!” Lizzie squeals, shoving Hope out into the hall.

The door slams and Hope sighs, rolling her eyes at Lizzie’s antics. It had taken one quick mention of Hope and Josie’s upcoming date for Lizzie to completely lose it. She had spent all of breakfast rambling about potential dresses (and apparently they’re now going somewhere that requires dresses) and fashion spells that Hope had never heard of, simply because they seemed entirely unnecessary. They still were unnecessary. Hope had thought they would be grabbing a casual lunch together or something, but Lizzie already has plans for this date - even though she isn’t going on it.

The end result is Josie being pulled away to go get dressed in secrecy while Hope stands dumbly out in the hall, holding a long black bag that has what she assumes is the dress Lizzie picked out for her. With all the magic out there and all the powers the Saltzman girls have, Hope never thought they would be using it to magically make dresses appease. She also never thought that she would ever have sex with or go on a date with Josie, but here she is.

Hope sighs before going to find a bathroom to change in. She passes MG on the way there and he cracks his fingers in the air, mimicking a whipping noise as he passes. He’s one to talk, considering Hope can clearly see him calling in a reservation to a lunch date he won’t be attending. No doubt Lizzie talked him into doing that.

At least Hope is actually getting something out of this whole arrangement. She may be whipped, but it’s worth it - worth it ‘cause it’s Josie, and falling asleep tucked under her arm totally makes up for having to deal with Lizzie Saltzman.

Hope realizes, as she shuts the bathroom door and starts to unzip the bag, that she is going to have to deal with Lizzie for a very long time. It’s not that she hates Lizzie - because at this point, that feud has passed - it’s that Lizzie is annoying, and Hope says that fondly. It’s definitely going to be weird having Lizzie as a sister-in-law, plus she’ll probably want to be the maid of honor at the- what the hell is Hope doing? 

Is she seriously wedding planning while she gets dressed for a first date? She isn’t even really getting dressed either. She’s just standing there, lost in thought and bag in hand.

The dress is actually nice, Hope notices, once she takes it out of the bag and looks at it. It’s a simple, black dress that seems as if it will be a little short on her - but Hope doesn’t mind, and she guesses Josie won’t either. The material is soft in Hope’s hands, but she can’t guess what it is. She’ll have to ask Lizzie about it later and (annoyingly) thank her for it. Surprisingly, Hope likes the outfit. It’s a lot less glamorous than she was expecting, and she’s glad for that.

Hope steps into the dress and pulls the straps around her shoulders, then has a rather awkward time reaching behind herself to zip it all up. She tugs at the fabric a little until it sits right and then looks at her reflection in the mirror. It’s rare that Hope ever really says this about herself, but she looks pretty. The straps are thin enough that nearly all of her shoulders are exposed and she kind of likes it. Her arms and shoulders are bare, showing lean muscle that goes well with the prominent line of her collarbone.

She looks good. 

Hope raises her hand and drags her fingers along the exposed skin, prodding at herself a little. Watching her reflection move in the mirror gives her this odd sort of confidence, one that is definitely welcome on today of all days. She grins at the mirror. Maybe it is weird that she’s doing this (she is sure if anyone were to walk in at the moment then Hope would look like a crazy person) but she can’t help it - because holy shit, she is going on a date with Josie Saltzman and that tiny fact makes her so, incredibly happy.

“Dude, you have been in there for forever.” MG calls from outside, startling her. He knocks on the door repeatedly until Hope finally pulls it open, already rolling her eyes at him. 

He pauses once he sees her, fist held high in the air like he was planning on knocking again. “You look nice.” 

“Thanks.” Hope replies. 

MG drops his fist and starts tossing a roll of toilet paper in his hands back and forth. He glances past Hope and looks expectantly into the bathroom. “Uh, I kinda have to…”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Hope quickly grabs the bag and her old clothes. They step around each other in the doorway until Hope is out while MG is in, and then he proceeds to flash a smile and give her two thumbs up before promptly kicking the door shut. He’s such a dork sometimes. (Okay, all the time, but Hope loves him anyways).

For a second, Hope moves to go back to her room before she remembers how Lizzie had so rudely kicked her out. She isn’t sure if they are done getting ready yet or not, so she chooses to pace the hall barefoot for awhile instead of asking. Lizzie scares her, just a bit - not that Hope would ever, ever admit that. 

As she’s walking, a pair of black Converse suddenly appear in front of her, making her trip right over them. She would have fallen on her face if it weren’t for her super awesome tribrid reflexes. Instead, she catches herself by clinging to a doorknob and sets herself upright. Again, she is a little surprised that Lizzie is letting her wear something as simple as Converse to this, but she is also surprised that they are using magic so casually for such simple things. She feels like she’s in Harry Potter.

Eventually, after she has changed her activity from pacing barefoot to pacing in shoes, Hope gives in and knocks on the door to her shared room. No one answers, even though she is sure she can hear faint whispering on the other side of the door. She knocks again, feeling a bit like MG. There’s no answer. Hope is reminded of how she isn’t like MG, because after that she pulls open the door without a care - Lizzie’s elaborate plan be damned.

“Okay, I got restless so don’t yell at me but I couldn’t help myself and-“ Hope cuts herself off when she catches sight of Josie. 

She is standing near the bed, her body facing the mattress while her head is turned around to look at Hope. Her dress is a pale blue color and makes her look absolutely gorgeous, but Hope (the horny fuck) can’t bring her eyes away from all of the the tan skin that is on display. Josie still hasn’t zipped her dress up yet, so it hangs open at the back and reveals a long strip of smooth skin. Not only that, but the dress is short enough that she can see a good portion of Josie’s thigh. Her eyes lock on the place where they meet, and before she can help it Hope is thinking about just how soft Josie is down there, and how her hands look sliding up the heated skin.

“I- uh.” Hope stammers once she realizes she has been caught staring. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, very briefly, before releasing it with this little nervous pop. 

Lizzie is propped up on the edge of the bed (and wow, Hope had not looked at her once until now) with a smug smirk on her face as she watches Hope’s reaction. Hope is suddenly sure of two things. One, Lizzie didn’t answer the door because she wanted Hope to walk in like this. Two, Lizzie needs to leave the room now because Hope wants to makeout with her girlfriend.

Thankfully, Lizzie seems to get the hint without Hope having to say anything, and pushes herself up and off the bed. “Alright, well. I’ll give you two some time alone. The reservation is in thirty minutes, if MG did everything right.” 

With that, Lizzie leaves and shuts the door behind her. Hope stands in that same spot for a moment, just watching Josie while Josie also stays put and watches her.

“You look gorgeous.” Josie says, once the moment passes. Hope feels as if a bubble has popped in the room and she can finally step forward, walking until she can rest one of her hands on Josie’s waist.

“I was going to say that.” Hope replies, thumb tracing along Josie’s covered hip.

Josie kisses Hope’s lips gently and then turns her head away from Hope, facing away from her. Hope makes a quiet, tiny whining noise at Josie pulling her lips away, but Josie just chuckles lightly.

“Can you zip me up?” Josie asks. 

Hope nods even though she knows that Josie can’t see her. There is no point either way, because Hope totally ignores the instruction and dips her head down to press her lips along Josie’s back. Josie’s breath hitches, ever so slightly, but Hope hears it anyways and trails her kisses up and across all the exposed skin. Eventually Josie’s strained breathing becomes audible even to human ears. The sound makes Hope grin, nuzzling the side of her head into the nape of Josie’s neck.

The effect Hope has on Josie is amazing, especially when Hope can hear every shaky exhale and jump of her heartbeat that Josie tries to mask. She knows that Josie knows Hope can hear her heartbeat, and she can tell that Josie is trying to calm herself down by how oddly she is breathing. In and out slowly, clearly a method to hold everything together. 

Well, Hope is having none of that. She moves her head from its comfortable spot near Josie’s back and instead shifts her face until her lips press against Josie’s neck. Hope leaves one gentle, open-mouthed kiss there before she digs her teeth in just a little and revels in the gasp that leaves Josie’s mouth.

“Okay, I’m beginning to think that you have some sort of biting kink now.” Josie comments, the drag of her voice making her sound a bit breathless. “I’m going to end up having marks everywhere.”

Hope moves her hands so they can grip Josie’s hips more firmly. She pulls Josie flush against her front, pushing their bodies closer. “You know I like that idea.”

“Hope.” She moans, despite all of her fighting. “We have lunch in less than thirty. Plus, we haven’t even had our first date yet. It’s not classy.”

“Neither was the gas station.” Hope replies, but ditches her biting mission and finally obeys, zipping Josie’s dress the rest of the way up. She frowns once more skin is hidden, but it’s fine - she can always take the dress off of Josie later.

“What happened at the gas station was not my fault.” 

Hope merely hums in response, making Josie spin around to shove her gently. They tease each other, going back and forth with light pushes until a buzzing noise fills the room. They stop to look around and find Hope’s phone buried under the sheets in the bed (how the hell it got there, the world may never know). 

Josie hands it to her, looking slightly confused. “Why is my dad calling you? I thought he was giving you a break from the hero stuff.”

“He is.” Hope replies, not elaborating more than that. She doesn’t really want to explain to Josie about how she called her father to discuss the ins and outs of biting someone. “I’ll go see what he wants.” 

Moving quickly, Hope steps out into the hall and starts up her pacing once again. She answers the call and immediately hears Alaric on the other end, complaining about how teenagers are always on their phones but somehow take forever to answer their calls.

She cuts him off with an amused sigh. “I’m actually kind of busy right now. Did you find out anything about the biting?” 

“Well, yes, but none of it is important.” He replies.

“Why? What do you mean?”

“I mean, there’s little traces of both vampires and werewolves biting people to make a, uh, intense bond. And a few hybrids have admitted to it as well.” Alaric explains. “You only really have to worry if you’re biting witches, though I assume you’re not. I don’t know any witches that would let anyone bite them.”

Hope’s pacing just gets faster. Worry? What does she have to worry about? Why would he use that word, doesn’t he know Hope has no chill? The little part he added about witches doesn’t help her anxious thoughts either.

“What bond do you mean?” Hope asks in a rush. “Why would you have to worry about it?”

Alaric’s response comes very slowly. There is a long pause between Hope’s question and his answer that, unfortunately, doubles Hope’s worry. Eventually he speaks, and this time he sounds as if he is in full father mode. 

“Are… are you biting my daughters?” 

Hope nearly drops the phone. “Uh.” 

What is she supposed to do? Lie? Yeah, lying would have probably been better but all she said was ‘uh’ like a dumbas and now-

“Hope Mikaelson-“ He starts, sounding hysterical before he exhales and his anger deflates. “We are so having a long talk when you get home.” 

“Okay.” Hope agrees, not liking how her voice comes out as a tiny squeak. “It’s uh, Josie by the way. Lizzie and I would never.” 

Alaric releases a long sigh. “I guessed that. Don’t get home late, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

With that, Hope hangs up. Her face is flushed and she’s a little embarrassed, but she reminds herself that this is a good thing. He was going to find out sooner or later. Maybe it would have been better to start with ‘hey, I’m dating your daughter’ instead of ‘hey, I’m biting your daughter during our possibly sexual exploits’, but what’s done is done. Anyways, she is kind of glad. No more hiding. Not ever. She loves Josie too much for that.

 

 

Let it be known that Hope is the absolute best at dating. She feels smooth enough to be James Bond by the time they’ve entered the restaurant. During the drive over, Hope had managed to make Josie laugh three times and make her blush twice (which were truly amazing achievements). She had even opened the door for her and everything, winking at her with a grin that made Josie roll her eyes as she did so. Hope felt warm and undeniably happy minutes into the date, all of her nerves fading away as she spent more and more time with Josie.

They both get sandwiches even though there are a much fancier options on the menu and end up making a thousand different jokes throughout the meal. It’s fun. Incredibly fun, actually. By the end of the meal, Hope’s stomach hurts from laughing so much that she has to start massaging it gently to relieve the ache. The slight pain in her stomach goes away quickly, but the ache between her thighs stays persistent all throughout lunch.

She simply can’t help it. Josie looks so good and Josie is more than okay with Hope touching her at random times in the day. Hope has to sit through the date with the knowledge that she could grab Josie’s hand at any moment and pull her into a bathroom stall for extracurricular activities, but she doesn’t want that. (Well, she kind of wants that, because the idea of watching Josie squirm and clamp a hand over her mouth while Hope slips her fingers up and inside of Josie makes Hope throb). She wants to do this in the classy way, like Josie had said earlier.

At this point, classy pretty much just means them having sex in a bed or somewhere not in public, but Hope is going to get them back to the house anyways. 

For once, they hold off on having sex against a wall or something. They both have a little more self control this time. Keywords: a little. Josie wastes no time in leaning over to kiss Hope once they are back in the truck, and from then on it’s a mess of lips and tongue. They don’t go any farther than Hope resting a hand on Josie’s inner thigh, but Hope isn’t sure if that is due to self control or because of the random guy who honks at them as he drives passed them in the parking lot.

It reminds them that they should probably go elsewhere if they are going to go any further, so Hope starts to drive them back to the house. Josie turns on the radio near the beginning of the drive and starts singing along exactly two minutes later, when one of her favorite rock songs begins to play. It’s cute and totally dorky, watching Josie sing (screech) the lyrics, but Hope is inevitably charmed by the whole thing. Charmed enough that less than five minutes later she is also singing along at Josie’s request.

Don’t get her wrong, it’s incredibly embarrassing to sing with the windows down, the way Josie makes her, but it’s Josie that is making her do it. And at this point, Hope knows she would practically do anything for Josie.

When they do finally (and Hope only says finally because she spends the drive both singing and thinking about what she’s going to do to Josie later - and it makes the ride seem long) get home, the first thing they do is look around the house to see if MG and Lizzie are still there. It’s a good thing when there is no trace of them except for a note Lizzie wrote explaining that they went out shopping. There’s a miniature winking face drawn at the end of the note, and Hope isn’t sure how she feels about their sex being so predictable that Lizzie knows, but she ignores it in favor of going to find Josie again.

Josie had gone upstairs while Hope checked downstairs, so Hope climbs the stairs and looks around for her. She finds Josie, unsurprisingly, standing in their room. 

“Lizzie and MG are gone.” Hope informs Josie. “They went shopping.”

Before Hope gets the chance to process anything else that is going on, Josie kissing her. Kissing her so hard that Hope stumbles and her back hits the door. From then on, it’s a flash of heat and desperation until Josie takes one large step back, leaving Hope panting as she stares at her.

“I want you to draw me.” Josie says. 

Hope blinks, feeling confused. Is now really the time for drawing? “Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, babe.”

She had been wanting to draw Josie for awhile anyways. Lord knows Hope is already obsessed with the soft edges and curves of Josie’s face. She would love to do it, just… not now. Not when every step she takes reminds her of how wet she is, how needy she’s being. 

A little reluctantly, Hope goes over to get a pencil and a piece of paper. She collects the items and is in the middle of opening her mouth to tell Josie to sit down when she turns her head and pauses. Josie is slowly unzipping her dress, making that movement the only sound in the room as they make eye contact. 

“I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.” Josie tells her.

Words leave Hope’s mouth before she even really gets a chance to think. “Oh, fuck yes.” 

Josie laughs as she lets the dress fall off her shoulders and slip down her body to the floor. It’s something Hope has seen a million times before - Josie in just a bra - but her heart still spikes all the time. Hope thanks god that Josie isn’t wearing panties (she can see how shiny and wet she is around her thighs) and then she says thanks again when Josie reaches behind herself and unclasps her bra.

All Hope can focus on is the miles and miles of skin in front of her, so much so that she nearly misses it when Josie raises expectant eyebrows at her.

“How do you want me?” Josie asks, the tone of her voice making her arousal crystal clear. 

“On the bed.” Hope replies immediately, then pauses as a new idea pops up into her head (okay, well, not new because she’s thought about this all before but she didn’t think she would be doing it now). “Do you think- can I draw you while you’re tied up?” 

Her voice comes out smaller than she intended it to, but she knows Josie heard it. Knows from the heavier thump of Josie’s heart and the rapidly increasing, overwhelming scent of arousal that makes Hope yearn to step forward and bury herself in Josie’s cunt and just-

“Go ahead.” 

“R-Really?” Hope’s breath catches and she stutters, making Josie smile at her softly.

Josie nods. “Yeah. You should get a scarf or something.”

At Josie’s request, Hope looks around for a scarf or anything that could work for this situation. Eventually she finds a scarf - though she isn’t sure why it’s there since it’s so hot out - and approaches Josie once again.

“Hold your hands out.” Hope says and Josie complies easily. Hope starts to carefully wind the scarf around Josie’s wrists. “Tell me if it’s too tight.”

“Okay.”

Once Hope is done, she tells Josie to go further up the bed. Josie does as she’s told and arranged herself how Hope wants. The end result is Josie on top of the sheets, stretched out with her legs crossed and her tied hands held high above her head. She looks so fucking beautiful and sexy and utterly alluring that Hope wants to reach out and touch her, but she hasn’t even started drawing yet.

So, Hope gets to it. She begins with sketching out an outline of Josie’s form and then continues from there. In reality, it doesn’t take very long for Hope to do most of the drawing. It feels as if it takes ages. Hope aches to touch her the entire time and the feeling only worsens every time she glances up to see a hardened nipple or the sweet, inviting curve of Josie’s thighs or even her goddamn stomach - Hope just wants her mouth on Josie’s body.

Speaking of Josie’s body, Hope is done drawing it. She is working on the final details of Josie’s face when Josie breaks the comfortable silence, saying the first words that have left her mouth in awhile.

“You look distracted.” Josie points out quietly.

Hope raises her head, meets Josie’s eyes. “You’re distracting.” 

“Am I now?” She questions teasingly.

Hope thinks that is the end of it, but Josie starts to move. Very, very slowly she uncrosses her legs and parts her thighs, exposing herself to Hope. Hope definitely doesn’t mind the action at all - in fact, her body heats up further and her hand tightens around the pencil as if it might snap in half - but she decides to do some acting.

“Be a good girl.” Hope says, as if she isn’t already done drawing Josie’s body. “Don’t move.”

She isn’t sure what she’s expecting, but it’s definitely not what Josie says next.

“What if I don’t want to be a good girl?” Josie pushes her hips up a little, shifting into a new angle where Hope can see everything. “What if I want you to punish me?”

Hope stares at her for all of five seconds before setting the pencil and drawing down, glad that she is done. She strips off her dress before crawls on the bed and hovers near Josie’s feet, watching for a moment.

“Flip over.” Hope says.

“Make me.” 

In an instant, Hope is grabbing Josie’s hips and turning her over. She positions her how she wants to, ass in the air and face pushed into the pillow with her tied hands behind her back. Hope would worry about being too rough if it weren’t for the fact that she can see Josie literally leaking onto the sheets, leaving a damp spot under her.

Josie moans at the first, barely-there touch against her slit. Hope doesn’t exactly know what she’s going to do. Her first instinct is to sink her fingers into Josie right away, because she can tell that she’s already ready for it. That wouldn’t be much of a punishment though, so Hope thinks over her other options. 

Eventually she decides on something and lowers herself a considerable amount until she can press her mouth against Josie’s inner thigh. And that’s all she does. She kisses around where Josie wants her, putting her mouth against slightly salty skin and cleaning the wetness off of her enthusiastically. It’s fun and it’s also hot - even more so when Josie seems to start regretting her decision and squirms, releasing muffled pleas into the pillow while Hope holds her still. 

“P-Please, Hope. Fuck- just touch me.”

Hope presses the flat of her tongue to Josie’s slit and drags it up, deliberately missing her clit. Josie whines, louder this time, and her hands curl into fists where they are trapped behind her back.

“You wanted this.” Hope says smugly. She smacks Josie’s ass just to hear the answering whimper and grips the flesh, holding her still at a different angle now. 

Her other hand spreads Josie’s thighs more, making sure Josie can’t get any friction on her own. Hope repeats the movement from earlier, licking up Josie’s slit but not letting her get any attention on her clit. Josie’s moans get louder as she does it all over again, coming out more strained and desperate than before.

Okay, so Hope is enjoying this more than she should be.

“Fuck, I’ll-“ Josie cuts herself off with a sharp gasp as Hope does it again with more pressure this time. It’s harder, but it’s not enough and Hope knows it. “I’ll do anything.”

Hope completely pulls away at that, sitting back and resting on her knees. “Anything?” 

“Yes, yes, god. Anything.” 

Hmm. Okay. Hope has some ideas for that.

She finally touches Josie properly after that, drags her tongue firmly over Josie’s clit and starts up a rhythm with no intention of stopping. Josie cries out and tries to rock back into Hope’s mouth but Hope has her hips clasped in her strong hands and Josie’s hands are still tied tightly where she can’t do anything to help get herself off. All she can do is moan and beg and melt into the sheets, getting closer and closer to being a puddle of ecstasy.

Hope loves it. Loves it enough that she snakes her hand down her body and gets her fingers in her panties, and then quickly gets her fingers inside of herself. She works herself over while she works Josie over - and hey, no one can say that Hope is bad at multitasking.

 

 

Less than an hour later, Josie is squirming away from a sixth orgasm, saying something about how she’s too sensitive and also ‘holy fuck, how do you have so much stamina, goddamn Hope’. And Hope is… Hope is laughing. Genuinely, honestly laughing, because she’s suddenly so happy that the feeling bubbles over in a laugh that she can’t hold back. 

Hope collapses next to Josie, feeling tired and winded for about a minute before her energy kicks back in and then she feels as if she could fight a horse on steroids. Not that she would need to ever do that. Well, she might - who knows what Alaric will be having her do now that she’s sort of admitted to kinky biting sex with his daughter (god help her if he finds out about the gas station). 

The point of the matter is, Hope has enough energy to lift herself up with her arms and place a chaste kiss on Josie’s lips, stealing the breath from her again. Hope allows her weight to win and drops flat on the mattress, arms lazily spread out along the pillows. She’s content and ready to just cuddle then fall asleep, but Josie speaks.

“What are you going to make me do?”

Hope tilts her head towards Josie. “What do you mean?”

“I said I would do anything.” Josie clarifies, blush creeping its way up her neck at the memory. “You didn’t make me do anything.”

“Maybe I’ll make you give me a lap dance.” She replies, flashing a grin that makes it seem like she’s joking. Hope totally is, but the more she thinks about the idea, the better it sounds.

“No, really. What am I doing?” Josie asks.

Hope props herself up only to shift over an inch and then drape her body over Josie’s. Josie huffs at the sudden heat but wraps her arm around Hope and welcomes the embrace anyways.

Curling in closer, Hope hums. “What makes you think I’m not going with the lap dance?”

“Because that’s lame, I’d do that anyways.”

“God, Josie.” Hope breathes, all wide smile and brightly lit eyes. “You’re wonderful, you know that? I fucking adore you.”

Josie laughs at all the words pouring out of Hope’s post-orgasm mouth, but before the laughter gets a chance to die Hope is kissing her again. It’s firm and warm and loving, but they both pull away a minute after to lean on each other instead. It’s not even dark out yet, but they both start to drift off into sleep. 

Josie falls asleep, but not before murmuring softly. “I fucking adore you, too.”

Hope’s heart thumps happily at the whispered words. She tugs Josie closer, impossibly close, before her eyes fall shut and she joins Josie in her slumber.

 

 

-

 

 

As for Josie’s promise of anything - she may or may not end up in detention for running through the halls completely naked a week later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end, folks!
> 
> U may notice this is part 1 of the GML series so there will be a one-shot up this week where u can see what Hope/Josie are doing in the future.
> 
> Thanks for all the support I got on this story! If y’all want to come talk to me about it or send in asks/prompts then here’s my tumblr: 
> 
> https://thatoneurchin.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title comes from Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran.


End file.
